HORMONITAS: las mejores amigas de Ron y Hermione
by Tatatan
Summary: FINAL! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! ENTREN Y LEAN!
1. de como comenzó todo

Ron estaba en la sala común, hacía calor y nadie estaba en el castillo, sólo el disfrutando de un libro de quidditch; Hermione, estaba sentada en otro sillón, leyendo la revista corazón de bruja… un silencio sepulcral reinaba entre ellos… hasta que Hermione dobló una esquina de la hoja de la revista, la dejo en la mesa y se sentó junto a Ron, se cruzaron las miradas, él se ruborizó ante la seguridad en la mirada de Hermione, ella sin esperar nada dijo:

-Ron, no esperemos más-y acto seguido lo besó, un beso que dejó muy plasmado a Ron, pero que lo incitaba a seguir besándola y besándola, en un solo largo beso descubrió el cuerpo de la muchacha a flor de caricias, se sentía muy entusiasmado, y los ojos de ella reflejaban la misma sensación, acomodándose arriba de la muchacha, el pelirrojo atacó al cuello… ese blanco cuello que se le entregaba solo, sin decir no, sólo un suspirito que lo derritió aún mas (si es que se podía)-Ron… Ron… Ron… ¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY!!!

Ron abrió los ojos de golpe, un fuerte color salmón casi le desprende la retina ¿su habitación?... miró compulsivamente a todos lados… Hermione no estaba, había sido un sueño… un buen sueño… pero el rostro enojado de su madre lo borró.

-por dios, Ron ¿tengo que sacarte de la cama con orden del ministerio de la magia?

-n-no... -susurró él, pensando en el sueño aún.

-ve a tomar desayuno, los gemelos comen mucho últimamente y tu tienes un cuerpo de músculo que tienes que alimentar…-Ron dejó de escuchar en ese momento, arrastró los pies hasta el espejo, sus ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada de "OH, Hermione, como amaría tenerte así como en el sueño"- ¿vas a entrenar hoy también?- preguntó su madre

-sí… hasta un poco mas tarde…

-¡Merlín, Ron! No te vemos ni la nariz… haz quebrado todo lo que encuentras en el camino de la quaffle, y hoy entrenarás hasta un poco más tarde… ¿hay alguien o algo que te haga entrenar tanto?-preguntó suspicaz Molly, que de tonta no tenia ni uno de sus colorines cabellos.

-"claro, es Hermione, mamá, tengo unas ganas te tirármela en algún matorral cercano y follar como cerdos…"- pensó Ron, pero su boca por si sola dijo:

-la fuerza de la costumbre…

-entonces la "fuerza de la costumbre" Granger esta esperándote en el comedor- dijo su madre, y si las miradas mataran, un avada kedabra abría salido de los ojos de Ron directamente a la arteria aorta de Molly.

Ron bajó, se tumbó entre Harry y Hermione que disfrutaban sus tostadas, se bebió su vaso de jugo y trató de irse.

-y el "cometa Halley" Weasley abandona la mesa-dijo Harry.

-¿no nos harás compañía aunque sea un ratito?-dijo Hermione cansada y con dolor de cuello por los constantes entrenamientos en la famosísima escoba-sólo un ratito…

En ese momento el aroma de Hermione llegó a la Nariz del pelirrojo, era un agradable olor a limón ¡un bendito olor a limón!

-cinco minutos- Hermione saltó de la silla de la emoción, y se colgó del cuello de su amor platónico, dándole miles de besitos en las mejillas.

-sencillamente serán los únicos cinco minutos que pasaré contigo estas vacaciones-dijo Hermione susurrándole al oído, Ron comenzó a desesperarse… era ese olor a limón, sus calorcito de su cuerpo, esos pelitos de su nuca, esos besitos, ese susurro… "que no pase nada incontrolable, que no pase nada incontrolable" pensaba muy asustado.

-disfruten los cinco minutos solos, iremos a buscar una casa para Harry-dijo Ginny.

-recuerden que es mi ultimo año con los Dursley, así que iremos a buscar algo sencillo por aquí cerquito… la Sra. Molly se ofreció a decorarlo, y el Sr. Arthur se ofreció a conectarlo a la red flú…

-y nosotros iremos a la tienda-dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

-¿n-nos que-quedaremos s-solos-s?-preguntó con miedo Ron.

-sí-respondieron todos los demás con sonrisas maliciosas.

"Ave María, esto si que va a ser todo un suplicio" pensó Ron.

"Dios mío ¿solos los dos?, tengo que ponerme algo mas… mas… ¡sexy!, quiero que se fije ahora también en mi cuerpo" pensó Hermione dispuesta a salir desnuda si se requería.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No fuego, no bebidas alcohólicas, no revistas porno por lechuza... -decía Molly a los gemelos como de costumbre cada mañana…

-¿crees que pediríamos esas cosas?-preguntó Fred con cara de santo.

-estas con una mala imagen nuestra- continuó George.

-mala imagen mis pelotas- dijo Molly mostrándole cinco grandes bolsas de basura con revistas en cuya portada aparecían mujeres con su feminidad a todo cachete; botellas de whisky de fuego, y varias sabanas quemadas.

-¡mamá, se nos hace tarde para elegir la casa perfecta!-dijo Ginny, corriendo de un lado a otro.

-¡DIOS SANTO, GINNY! YA VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY

-hogar dulce hogar-susurró Ron que seguía sentado en la mesa mientras su casa era un lío, Hermione que estaba junto a él soltó una risita cantarina.

-tu familia es hermosa- dijo Hermione con melancolía- yo siempre quise tener hermanos.

-te regalo uno, tienes variedad entre 6.

-tórtolos… ¡digo, chicos!- bromeó Arthur- volveremos en unas cinco horas, cuiden la casa, y no hagan nada que los gemelos harían.

En ese momento los 5 integrantes de la familia Weasley y Harry abandonaron la madriguera, Ron soltó un suspirito de satisfacción.

-¿me esperas?, quiero ponerme mas cómoda-dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lujuriosa.

-s-si- dijo anonadado Ron- ahora que lo pienso, estoy en bóxer, me iré a vestir.

Los dos subieron, Ron trató de buscar algo decente que ponerse, se paro frente al espejo, se desordenó su pelo rojo, miró su cuerpo… ¿le gustaría a Hermione?... no era feo, el se encontraba pasable, le ganaba lejos Harry a su parecer; su torso desnudo marcado por los constantes abdominales había tenido muy buena aceptación por las chicas, su voz estaba bien, una chica de quinto año le había dicho que se parecía a la de un tal Robbie Williams… algún cantante muggle debería ser (n/a: lo siento, no pude resistir la tentación!)

-Ron, tienes que vestirte, no debes pensar en todo el día en tus fantasías con Hermione, es solo una amiga… -se reprimía Ron mientras se colocaba la camiseta negra sin mangas, se subió el pantalón también negro con líneas blancas verticales y zapatillas negras.

En la habitación de la menor de los Weasley Hermione no tenía mucho éxito… quería verse tentadora pero no zorra, por que para eso mejor Ron se metía con Parvati.

-Hermione, Hermione, recuerda ser sutil y risueña, sutil y risueña…

Decidió ponerse una polera con pabilos roja, sin espalda, y una falda negra de gasa con unas sandalias rojas.

-provocativa, pero decente-murmuró mirándose al espejo, sus pechos no estaban nada de mal, en realidad muchas chicas le envidiaban su talla de sostén, no todas tiene 97 centímetros en esa zona, lo que hacía que también se lucieran sus largas piernas.-no estoy mal- se auto convenció, tomó un guante de encaje que adoraba y se lo colocó- Dispuesta a matar a Ron Weasley.

En la sala de la madriguera Ron estaba leyendo una revista de quidditch cuando Hermione bajó… sin quererlo su labio inferior bajó (y algo en la parte inferior de su cuerpo subió); Hermione lo miró tratando de dedicarle la mirada mas calenturienta que una mujer puede hacer, definitivamente Ron estaba demasiado hermoso…

-¿que haces?- preguntó ella, sentándose a su lado derecho.

-leía- balbuceó Ron mostrándole la revista en sus sudorosas manos.

-que aburrido… ¿no se te ocurre algo mas… divertido que podamos hacer tú y yo solos?-dijo aún mas valentonamente Hermione… un momento, esa era una insinuación, Ron tragó saliva, en realidad si se le ocurría, y estaba que ardía por eso.

-¿a que estás dispuesta?- dijo Ron por si solo, ni el creyó que algún día le hablaría así a Hermione.

-a lo que me propongas… aunque no tan rápido, Ronnie, quiero que… "entibiemos" el ambiente… baila conmigo- respondió Herms, poniéndose de pie y levantando a Ron también- ¿Sabes bailar salsa?

-no se bailar nada.

-entonces ahora aprenderás muchas cosas conmigo- dijo Hermione moviendo la varita (n/a: se supone que van en séptimo curso, ya pueden usar magia en casa)

_Procura seducirme muy despacio_

_Y no reparo de lo que en el acto te haré_

_Procura caminarme ya, como ola del mar_

_Y te aseguro que me hundo para siempre en tu rodar_

_Quizá convengas, que te alejes quizá_

_Me domina la tentación_

_De imaginar que estoy tan cerca de ti_

_Tan cerca sin poder resistir._

-¿esto es la "salsa"?- preguntó Ron, Hermione comenzó a mover las caderas, tomó la mano izquierda de el muchacho y la colocó en su cintura la otra la entrelazó con sus dedos.

_Procura coquetearme más_

_Y no reparo de lo que te haré_

_Procura ser parte de mí_

_Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_Procura no mirarme más_

_Y no sabrás lo que te perderás_

_Es el dilema del que tú y yo podemos escapar._

-baila conmigo- susurró Hermione, moviéndose mas cadenciosamente, Ron hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por seguirla, pero era un fracaso.

_Procura coquetearme más_

_Y no reparo de lo que te haré_

_Procura ser parte de mí_

_Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_Procura no mirarme más_

_Y no sabrás lo que te perderás_

_Es el dilema del que tú y yo podemos escapar._

-soy un fracaso-dijo Ron, decepcionado.

-no, no lo eres, la salsa es coquetería… coquetea conmigo…

_Procura coquetearme más_

_Y no reparo de lo que te haré_

_Procura ser parte de mí_

_Y te aseguro que me hundo en ti_

_Procura no mirarme más_

_Y no sabrás lo que te perderás_

_Es el problema del que tú y yo podemos escapar._

_Mi corazón se acelera, porque tu día te llega_

_Sabes que hay luna llena._

_Ir acercando tus labios, coquetearme despacio_

_Que yo caiga en tus brazos._

_Ir acercando tus labios, coquetearme despacio_

_Que yo caiga en tus brazos._

_Mi corazón se acelera, porque tu día te llega_

_Sabes que hay luna llena._

-síguele la letra a la canción…

-créeme que me es realmente familiar.-dijo Ron sonriendo, se estaba soltando, empezaba a bailar bien.

_Procura coquetearme más_

_Y no reparo de lo que te haré._

Terminada la canción Ron se tomó de las manos de la chica, y comenzó a girar, los dos soltaban risas nerviosas y pequeños grititos, hasta que Herms tropezó y Ron cayó encima de ella.


	2. del amor al odio

-Manerita de terminar el baile- susurró Ron a escasos centímetros de los labios de la chica.

-no se me ocurre mejor final- dijo ella, tratando de mantener la mirada fija en aquellos ojitos azules tan hermosos…

-a mi se me están ocurriendo algunos muy buenos- susurró Ron.

-¿ah si? ¿Cuales por ejemplo?

-unos bastante entretenidos… -dijo él, mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en sus labios.

-te reto a que los digas.

-no son aptos para el horario, señorita.

-¿y por qué no en vez de decírmelo me lo demuestras?- sugirió Hermione, Ron se fue acercando lentamente a su boca, y cuando ya podían rozarse, desvió hacia su oído.

-si tu quieres… estoy a tus órdenes- musitó, y con sus labios empezó a jugar con el lóbulo de la castaña, dándole pequeños besitos y para rematar una que otra lamidita; hasta que… -¡ay!- gritó Ron, Crockshanks le había saltado encima y lo estaba rasguñando.

- Crockshanks, no, déjalo- gritó Hermione quitándole el famoso gato de la piel- OH, Ron, estas sangrando- Hermione corrió a la cocina toda despeinada y procesando todo lo que acababa de suceder, tomó unos paños y le vendó el brazo a su amigo.

-tu gato me hizo un atentado terrorista- le reclamó Ron.

-sólo pensó que me estabas atacando.

-¿lo estaba haciendo?- preguntó Ron esperando un "no, que va, me dejaste ardiente como nunca"

-no, si me hubieras molestado te habría golpeado- le contestó Hermione.

-auch, no aprietes mucho esa venda, me lastimas.

-lo siento señor quisquilloso- contestó enojada.

-no estaría siendo tan quisquilloso si tu estúpido gato no me hubiera saltado encima no necesariamente para hacerme cariño.

-me defendía, cosa que "otros" deberían hacer también.

-¡que injusta eres, Hermione, peleo todo el año con Malfoy por que te molesta y tu me dices que no te protejo!

-¡y yo paso todo el año protegiéndote de los maestros por que nunca haces las tareas!

-¡claro, como el quidditch, ayudar a Harry y defenderte no fuera poco!- le reclamó

-es poco, por que solo manejas una escobita, y tu no ayudas a Harry, el se la puede solo…

-no puedo creer que tu me digas esto.

-no quiero pelear- finalizó Hermione terminando de vendar el brazo del chico.

-yo no empecé esta pelea- finalizó también Ron, sobándose por encima de las vendas.- voy a entrenar- dijo incorporándose y desapareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

-eres tonta, Hermione, muy tonta- se reprochó en voz baja.

En el jardín de la madriguera Ron golpeaba furioso la quaffle, descargando toda la ira mezclada con libido de esa movida mañana.

-estuviste cerca, tan cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, a milímetros, ella no te corrió y ese maldito gato te salta encima y te hace añicos el brazo… ¡bien, ahora solo falta que pase un ave y me cague!

Hermione en la cocina batía nerviosamente un merengue, reclamándose lo estúpida que había sido al no haber reaccionado a tiempo para silenciarlo con un beso.

-eres tonta, Hermione ¿de que te sirve ser la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts si no puedes plantarle el mejor beso de tu vida al chico mas guapo que existe?... y ¡Dios! él si que sabe tratar a una chica, que besos mas apasionados en el cuello, si estaba que hervía…

En ese minuto se sintió un carraspeó en su espalda, al volverse, todos los Weasley y Harry la estaban mirando sonrientes.

-sorpresa-dijo Ginny- llegamos más temprano.

-¿a-a hace cu-cuanto que están ahí?

-lo suficiente, Hermione querida, para saber que "hierves" por el "chico mas guapo que existe"- le contestó Molly risueña.

-¡o-OH-soltó una risita nerviosa-eso es en la novela, la… ¡la protagonista no besó a Juan Javier de la cascada del río!- trató de mentir Hermione aunque sonaba muy falso.

-aaaaaaaaaaah ¿y "Juan Javier de la cascada del río" también va en Hogwarts?-interrogó George.

-¿di-dije Hogwarts?... eeeeeeeeem… era… ¡Harvard!- siguió Hermione tratando de esquivar la mirada inquisitiva de todas aquellas personas.

-claro, claro… ¿Ginny, por que no vas tu y Hermione a ordenar su cuarto?- sugirió Arthur esperando estar solo para soltar una carcajada contenida.

Cuando la pelirroja y la castaña abandonaron la cocina, Harry fue a ver en qué estaba su amigo y a interrogar cómo había sido esa tarde.

-¡eh, Ron!, ¡baja hombre!

-Harry, al fin llegas, no sabes todo lo que pasó…

-me muero por saberlo, ya, cuéntamelo todo.

-Hermione trató de enseñarme a bailar "salsa" o algo así…

-ya…

-y tropezamos…

-ya…

-y caí encima de ella a escasos milímetros de su boca…

-si no la besaste te tiro la escoba por la cabeza- le interrumpió Harry amenazándolo con el dedo, Ron recogió la escoba del suelo y se la puso en las manos.

-toma, castígame con la escoba de la indiferencia- dijo Ron lamentándose.

-¡Ron, eres un bobo!, la tienes a milímetros de tu boca, estás cómodamente arriba de su cuerpo y no la besas…

-lo sé, pero…

-no hay pero que valga, si no eres tonto eres Gay.

-¿quieres escucharme?

-OK, prosigue tontuelo.

-su gato me saltó encima y comenzó a rasguñarme justo cuando estaba dejándola muerta de ganas de un beso…

-¿y que pasó?

-comenzamos a pelear.

-ustedes nunca cambian, ahora ve, pídele disculpas y se acabó el asunto.

-¡por qué debo pedir disculpas si ella me insultó y su gato me rasguñó!

-¡por que estas enamorado de ella, imbécil!

-¿es cierto eso?- preguntó Hermione que acababa de llegar hasta donde ellos estaban- ¿tu… estás enamorado de… mi?


	3. de apuestas y confusiones

Ron miró furiosamente a Harry, éste al sentir la hora de su muerte rápidamente mintió:

-¿que ese no es olor a lasaña?... iré a ver- y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

-¿ya es hora de almorzar?- cambió el Tema Ron.

-lo será después de que me respondas.

-no me des órdenes, Hermione.

-no es una orden, es una advertencia.

-recuerda que todavía estoy enojado contigo, no tienes poder sobre mi- respondió irritado Ron, dio un giro hacia la casa y con grandes zancadas se fue.

-Ron, contesta, no seas evasivo- gritó Hermione mientras corría atrás de el chico tratando de alcanzarlo.

-no quiero hablarte.

Hermione tomó el brazo de Ron y lo volvió hacia ella.

-pues no me hables, solo con un gesto dime, estas enamorado de mi o no.

Ron, tomó los brazos de Hermione y con su mejor mirada preguntó.

-¿a cambio de qué?

-¿Qué quieres?

-eres muy lenta, Hermione- en ese momento Ron se acercó hacia los labios de la castaña y la besó, un beso fugaz, y siguió caminando, Hermione se quedó parada ahí como tonta y luego salió corriendo tras el.

-ya ¿me dirás ahora?

-no.

-¿por qué?

-por que no me has dado nada.

-¿y el beso?

-ese te lo di yo.

-no se vale.

-si se vale.

-no, ¡por que fue en mi boca!

-no, no, no.

-si, si, si, ahora dime.

-estás loca, me debes algo.

-no te debo nada, Ronald.

-Si me debes, Hermione Jane

-yo debería darte veritaserum.

-jajá jajá… ahora te crees Snape.

-no me importa, dime.

-ya sabes lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres?

-un día de tu esclavitud a mi disposición.

-eso es mucho pedir…

-OK… hasta hoy en la noche.

-echo.

-OK, Hermione… quiero que me pidas perdón.

-perdón- dijo de mala gana.

-de rodillas.

Hermione se arrodilló.

-perdón.

-perdón omnipotente Ron.

-perdón omnipotente Ron.

-ya que estás en esa posición se me están ocurriendo unas tareas muy interesantes.

-¡RON!

-ya, ya, lo siento.

-¬¬.

-vamos a comer, después te espera una larga tarde.

Mientras comían Ron pensaba en qué podía torturar a la castaña, Hermione, en que podía satisfacer a ese guapo pelirrojo.

-Terminé, Hermione, ven conmigo.

Todos en el comedor se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Hermione se levantó de la mesa sin terminar su plato y se retiró sumisa al lado de Ron; cuando ellos dos hubieron abandonado la cocina empezaron las apuestas.

-un galeón a que se revuelcan- apostó Fred.

-¡Fred!- regañó Molly.

-mamá, no seas aguafiestas, iré a seguirlos.

Fred y George subieron sigilosamente las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Ron, aquel estaba cerrado y en su interior Ron estaba boca abajo sin la camiseta sin mangas negra que llevaba antes, mientras las manos de Herms le hacían un masaje.

-Dios, que buena eres con las manos.

-¿tu crees?

-si, eres la diosa del movimiento arriba-abajo.

-es solo saber sincronizarse.

- tienes unas manos tan suaves… ay, ahí, eso, así…

-me avisas cuando estés listo.

Los gemelos afuera de la puerta estaban atónitos, no podían creerlo, estaban a punto de entrar, se imaginaba lo peor.

-¿ahí esta bien?

-sí, descansa esas bellas manos, es más te haré un favor, ahora te toca a ti, recuéstate-cambiaron de posición, afuera del cuarto Fred y George se retiraron.

-¿Oíste eso?

-si… ¡no me lo creo!

-y tenía cara de santa…

-¡la pura cara, Fred!… si nuestros oídos no nos fallan... ellos…

-Hermione le estaba haciendo…

-y él iba a empezar una…

-OH, por Dios… que buena información tenemos.


	4. de virgenes y castidades

Hermione pestañó tres veces, levantó la cabeza, su polera estaba arrugada, estaba dormida en la cama de Ron bocabajo, su amigo dormía tendido a su lado aún sin la camiseta, se volvió y su falda se subió un poco, "Demonios" pensó "debí quedarme dormida cuando Ron me masajeaba", aún los ojos le pesaban y el sueño le ganó, apoyó nuevamente la cabeza y se quedó dormida.

Ron bostezó silenciosamente, miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, hacía calor y estaba sudado, miró hacia el lado, el brazo de Hermione le cruzaba el tórax y la cabeza de la chica estaba en su hombro, su falda estaba arrugada en sus muslos y se le veía un poco la ropa interior.

-Herm, Herm, Despierta-susurró tragando saliva al ver aquellos muslos.

-¿q-qué?... ah, Ron… ¿RON?

-nos quedamos dormidos…

-OH, dios santo, mírame que indecente estoy- chilló incorporándose y bajándose la falda.

-tranquila, estabas dormida.

-muy conveniente para ti, ¿cierto?

-Hermione no empieces, si hubiese querido hacer algo te lo hubiese echo dormida- Respondió Ron sacudiéndose el pelo.

-graciosito.

-no era broma- jugó Ron.

-y sigues, ¿tu no te cansas, eh?

-eso dicen todas.

Hermione se volvió y le lanzo un cojín.

-OH, eso quisieras.

-niégalo, soy codiciado.

Hermione se sentó en la cama y se cepilló el cabello, Ron se sentó junto a ella y se puso sus zapatillas.

-me siento como caminando en las nubes.

-¿te relajaste?

-muchísimo.

-hiciste que mis manos se volvieran expertas.

-deberías masajearme después de cada partido.

-¿no crees que pides mucho?

-no, no lo creo.

Hermione miro fijamente al suelo, Ron le subió la mirada y la chica sonrió.

-muero de hambre.

-si quieres bajamos a cenar.

-si… deben estar esperándonos.

Bajaron y se sorprendieron porque al entrar todos guardaron un incomodo silencio.

-¿Quién se murió?-preguntó en burla Ron sentándose al lado de Harry.

-Ron, no digas eso ni en broma.

-veo que andan muy graves, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hermione sentándose enfrente de Ron

-nada, cariño… ¿no quieren lavarse las manos ustedes dos?

-¿lavarnos las manos?

-higiene, hijo- trató de sonar sutil Arthur.

-eh, bueno.

Ron y Hermione se sentían muy incómodos, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y se fregaron las manos en el lavaplatos.

-¿Qué pasa?-le susurró Hermione al oído a Ron.

-por dios, Arthur, míralos, es un caso grave, le está metiendo la lengua en el oído a mi Ronnie.

-Molly, tranquila, hablaremos con ellos dos sobre sexo.

-mamá si se revuelcan, déjalos, Hermione es inteligente y Ron también.

-Ginny, no se trata de inteligencia…

-bueno, muero de hambre- Ron tomó la carne y se comenzó a servir unos cortes.

-dime, Hermione querida, ¿haz tenido algunos novios?- preguntó Molly entrelazando los dedos.

Se produjo un silencio de entierro, Hermione se mordió un labio, Ron la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-responde, Herm.

-bueno, si… he tenido un par de novios.

Ron dejó caer la cuchara estrepitosamente, Harry, lo miró, Ginny miró a Hermione, Hermione cerró los ojos nerviosamente.

-que interesante, querida, y… ¿algún conocido?

-si, Herms, ¿algún jugador profesional de quidditch?- preguntó Ron sarcástico.

-¿y qué?, sí, Ron, Víktor fue mi novio.

-ah, lindo…

-¿y tu, Ron?, ¡alguna francesilla por ahí escondida!-preguntó enojada Hermione.

-sí, Hermione, una francesa muy linda ¿y qué?

-nada, Ron, nada, sólo que los búlgaros son muy buenos besadores.

-¿ah, sí?

-¡si!

-¡¡¡ABURRIDA!!!

-¡¡¡GALLINA!!!

-¡paren de pelear como dos críos!- terminó Molly, Ron se levantó de la mesa y salió al jardín, Hermione se paró tras él.

-Ron, yo…

-no me expliques nada.

-no, quiero explicarte…

-no quiero oír.

-Ron, tenemos 17 años, ¿quieres que sea una santa?

-no te puedo exigir nada… no somos ni novios y yo no he sido ningún santo tampoco.

-¿las paces?

-las paces.

Ron se tendió en el pasto, Hermione se tendió junto a él y guardaron silencio.

-Ron… ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

Ron rió, se volvió para observar a Hermione y dijo:

-un caballero no tiene memoria.

-pero quiero que me digas.

-fue con Fleur… en su despacho.

-que zorra descarada.

-así fue.

-pero… o sea… tu sabes… fue… ¿bueno?

-si, pero esperaba mucho mas- Ron sonrió, Hermione se sonrojo- ¿y la tuya?

-no hay ninguna primera vez.

Ron se sentó de golpe y miró a Hermione a los ojos.

-¿tu… nunca…?

-nunca… con nadie… soy virgen.


	5. de amores y besos

Hermione se sentó en la cama contigua a la de Ginny, tenía una sonrisa en los labios, Ginny la miro con una ceja alzada al menos unos cinco minutos, hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-ya… ¿no me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

Hermione levantó la vista como despertando de un trance, sonrió tontamente y tomó un cepillo de pelo de la mesita de noche que estaba entre las dos camas.

-¿Cómo dices?

-te lo preguntaré mas claramente… ¿te encamaste a mi hermano?- en ese minuto la almohada de Hermione le dio en todo lo que se llama cara a Ginny- ¿eso es un si?

-¡GINNY!

-ya, ya… pero me has tenido en ascuas todo el día… y Harry y yo necesitamos nuestra porción de cahuines del día… vamos Herm, inyéctamelos directamente a la vena…

-bueno- Hermione suspiró y se tendió en la cama- cuando se fueron estaba dispuesta a lanzarme cueste lo que cueste… y ya sabes, me vestí y le fui a hacer compañía… y le enseñé a bailar salsa…

-esa es mi amiga…

-tropezamos y él quedó encima de mí, y Ginny, casi me muero… cuando comenzó a darme pequeños besitos en el cuello- Hermione suspiró- pero crockshanks le saltó encima y peleamos.

-¡pero que sonsa eres!!!

-¡¡¡espera!!! Aún no termino… entonces ustedes llegaron y me pillaron comentando…

-hubiese fotografiado tu cara, Herms.

-cállate, ese no es el punto; y salí a busca a Ron para disculparme y tomar un poco de aire… y cuando voy llegando a donde estaba él y Harry y escucho de repente "por que la amas, imbécil"

-espera, ¿lo dijo Harry?

-sí, y yo le pregunté a Ron si era cierto y me estuvo evitando… accedió a decirme si yo estaba a sus servicios todo un día… por eso en el almuerzo le hice caso… y en su habitación le hice un masaje…

-¿un masaje?

-sí, y él me hizo un masaje a mi.

-los gemelos pensaron que ustedes se estaban dando duro y parejo…

-ojala Ron me viera de esa forma, Gin.

-ay, Hermione, ¡abre los ojos o te parto la cara en dos!... ¡ustedes dos se aman pero son tan cabezotas que no lo dicen!!

-Gin… entonces por qué… por qué no puedo ser la primera en su vida…

-ay, si lo vas a ver todo por el lado negativo te vas a embarrar tu sola… piensa que el pequeño Ronnie tiene mas experiencia… y por lo que me han dicho…. MUY buenas experiencias que te pueden dejar estúpida de solo pensarlo… tu primera vez de ensueños… imagínatelo querida Hermione…

Herms se volvió para quedar mirando el techo, hubiese querido más que nada en el mundo que su primera vez hubiese sido también la primera vez del chico que más amaba en la tierra, descubrir el cuerpo ajeno por primera vez… qué importaba que fuera mal sexo el primero, tendrían toda la vida para hacerlo mejor, y a ella no le interesaba que Ron fuera el demonio de las camas, todo lo que él hiciera o quisiera hacer iba a ser perfecto, maravilloso, único…

Ron se lavó la cara, tenía una expresión seria muy inusual en él, se sentía en las nubes de amor, y a la vez, pudriéndose como si fuese una manzana.

-hombre, tienes una cara de funeral insoportable- acotó Harry limpiando su saeta de fuego.

-por ahí va la cosa- murmuró Ron.

-¿por un funeral?

-si, me estoy muriendo, hermano.

-confiésate pecador, ¿peleaste con Hermione?

-ojala solo hubiésemos peleado… no, compadre, estoy enamorado hasta el ultimo pelo de la cabeza, veo corazoncitos a donde miro… me trae loco.

-no te entiendo, Ron, ¿te estás muriendo de amor?

-no, Harry, no es de amor… es de deseo, locura cada vez que la veo, de ganas de… de que sea mía por siempre…

-pero Ron… aún no me explicas por qué quieres morirte…

-Harry… Hermione es virgen.

-¿y?... no te importó que Parvati fuese virgen, lo hiciste igual…

-no compares a Hermione con Parvati, Harry, Hermione es una dama… Hermione merece que alguien mas sea el primero… no un cerdo que se ha tirado a medio Hogwarts.

-hermano, deja que ella decida, ¿no crees?

-Ron miró al piso… hace sólo unos meses no tendría jamás la oportunidad de tocar esa piel… pero ahora, ahora era distinto… sacaría las garras por ella… antes de terminar ese año Hermione seria su novia aunque tuviera que pelearse a avada kedabra con Krum.

-Ron, ella te ama ¿sabes eso?

-Harry… el problema soy yo.

En ese minuto tocaron a la puerta, Harry abrió mientras Ron se tendía en la cama y cerraba los ojos, luego de un escueto intercambio de palabras cerraron la puerta, se sintieron unos pasos que seguramente eran de Harry y se sentaron en la cama contigua.

-ya terminó el día… cumple con tu parte del trato- era Hermione, Ron pegó un brinco, aun estaba solo envuelto en la blanca toalla de baño.

-OH, por Dios, Hermione, deja que me vista.

-no esperaré mas Ronald Weasley… estas enamorado de mi o no.

Ron la quedó mirando solo unos segundos, llegaba una polera de pabilos blanca de raso y unos hot pants blancos de raso también; encima una bata de algodón y unas pantuflas celeste.

-me tengo que vestir, Granger.

-no antes de que me digas, Weasley.

-déjame que me vista y hablamos, sólo unos minutitos.

-no, Ron, dime ahora.

-pero…- no pudo seguir hablando, simplemente Hermione le había saltado encima y lo había besado… o mas bien había juntado sus labios contra los de él y había ejercido un poco de presión- ¿me puedes explicar que fue eso?- preguntó Ron con una sonrisa en los labios y tomando por la cintura a Hermione.

-un beso- contesto ella jugando con su pelo.

-¿a eso le llamas un beso?- Ron se acercó a la chica y susurró- yo te enseñaré lo que es un beso.

Acortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó sus labios contra los de la chica, ladeó un poco su cabeza y se besaron, primero solo roces entre labio y labio, luego Hermione entreabrió la boca y Ron comenzó a besarla más profundamente, Herm acarició su pelo y su cuello, Ron aún sin terminar el beso se sentó en la cama, la chica se separó para tomar un poco de aire, se miraron directamente a los ojos y se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ron, estoy enamorada de ti…

-Herm, me traes enfermo, loco, desvariando, viendo burritos de colores en el aire- la chica soltó unas carcajadas cantarinas, se sentó al lado del chico.

-debo decirte que besas bien.

-¿a sí, señorita perfección?

-sí, chico rudo.

-¿y como besa usted, señorita Granger?

-se lo demostrare enseguida, mi querido señor Weasley.

Hermione abrazó a Ron jalándolo hacia ella, él la tomó por la cintura mientras sus labios hacían fiesta, era un solo gran beso a veces interrumpido por pequeñas risitas, susurros, cosquillas…

-Ron.

-después, Herm, das besitos muy ricos…

-no, Ron, escúchame…

-un besito mas…

-¡RON, TU TOALLA!

Ron estaba tendido en la cama bajo Hermione, cuando ella pronunció, o más bien gritó esa frase, Ron dio un brinco de la cama completamente colorado como un pequeño rabanito, se volvió a enrollar en su toalla blanca mientras buscaba compulsivamente el pijama por su habitación.

-Ron, tranquilízate.

-no encuentro mi pijama, Herms…

-está justo atrás de ti- Ron lo tomó y se encerró en el baño; mientras se subía el pantalón de algodón azul se miró en el espejo, tenia los labios ligeramente hinchados, el cabello rojo alborotado y una marquita de mordedura en el cuello.

Salió rápidamente del baño sin ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama, Hermione estaba tendida boca arriba en la cama, al sentir la presencia de Ron junto a ella se volvió hacia él y estiró los brazos como cuando los bebes quieren que los tomen.

-abrázame…

-¡Herms, date por muerta!…

Herms se sentó de golpe en la cama, Ron tenía una expresión de preocupación, ante la expresión de duda de la chica Ron levantó la cabeza y le enseñó la marca.

-OH, por Dios, de mañana no salgo viva.

-seremos dos.

Hermione comenzó a murmurar que quizás algún hechizo podría ser útil, Ron se tendió a su lado la jaló por la espalda para que se tendiera también y acotó.

-si vamos a morir, pasemos los últimos minutos de vida como se merecen- nuevamente comenzaron a besarse, ahora Hermione quedó debajo de Ron, el chico no solo se limitó a la boca, besó cada milímetro de las mejillas hasta bajar al cuello. Una revolución de hormonas se había desatado.

Mientras tanto, Herms palpaba tímidamente el torso de Ron, los brazos fuertes del chico la abrazaban dándole calor y seguridad, besó el cuello de su galán y siguió por los hombros, los dos jugueteaban, en un mundo aparte…

-ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

PUM. La tierra. Salir del trance. Separarse. Mirar a la puerta. Molly y Arthur Weasley. Mierda. Explicaciones. Tartamudeos. Risas nerviosas.

-¡Chicos! Cállense ya y siéntense, Molly y yo queremos hablar con ustedes sobre- Arthur aclaró su garganta- sexo.


	6. de novios y novias

Ron y Hermione estaban tan petrificados que con dificultad respiraban, Arthur se sentó en la cama de Harry mientras Molly empezaba a hablar.

-Chicos… nosotros también fuimos jóvenes… y sabemos por lo que están pasando.

-sentimos en un momento la misma curiosidad que están sintiendo ustedes- finalizó Arthur.

-sí, nos amábamos mucho y sentimos la necesidad de entregar un poco mas al otro… pero no sabíamos mucho de sexo, ¿saben?, eran otros tiempos, hablar con los mayores sobre sexo era como pronunciar al que no debe ser nombrado a viva voz; en Hogwarts las niñas que no eran vírgenes eran mal miradas… no como ahora que lo exhiben como gracia.

-en esos tiempos nos encontrábamos nosotros, eran los principios de séptimo curso, como ustedes estábamos embriagados por las nuevas sensaciones… era como abrir los ojos a un nuevo mundo, pero no crean que nos fue fácil.

-el problema fui yo, recuerdo que me puse a llorar desconsoladamente cuando estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones por primera vez- confesó Molly.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-por que dejaría de ser una niña… pasaría a ser una mujer y esa palabra me quedaba grande.

-¿y que hiciste, papá?- preguntó Ron, poniéndose en el caso de que su delicada Hermione rompiera en estrepitoso llanto cuando estuvieran poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

-rompimos… sentía que mi orgullo estaba pisoteado.

-al cabo de un tiempo volvimos, y sentí que ya estaba lista, pero, ¿saben cual fue nuestro error?

-no- respondieron incómodos.

-no sabíamos nada- respondió Arthur- creíamos que por que éramos jóvenes nada podría pasar.

-y tuvimos mala suerte, el periodo desapareció y el vientre comenzó a crecer, era una niña que entraba muy inmadura a la tierra de las embarazadas.

-¿y que hicieron?- preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-Dumbledore, que en aquel tiempo era un profesor, le escribió a mis padres; y ese fue mi fin, recuerdo la cara de mi madre llena de tristeza y rabia, la boca en rictus, y la mano pesada cayendo en mi mejilla.

-pero ya sabes, Ron, que tu abuela no es mala, nos ayudó mucho en el embarazo. Así nació Bill- terminó Arthur.

Ron y Hermione esperaban el reto de sus vidas, pero en cambio recibieron un trato muy cariñoso y se sintieron como si todos fuesen de la misma edad.

-Chicos, si van a tener relaciones, infórmense, lean, compren pastillas muggles, condones, no se, hay tanta cosa muggle y mágica que si se les pasa un niño no tienen excusa.

-y, ya es muy tarde, nos vamos a dormir, Hermione, creo que Harry ya tiene raíces en la sala esperando a que te vayas a dormir.

Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación con Molly y Arthur Weasley.

Cerró la puerta en su espalda y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, no supo cuando se quedó dormida pues toda la noche soñó con el glorioso beso con su galán.

Cuando Harry entró en la habitación Ron estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pensando en las mil maneras de cruzar el pasillo y raptar a Hermione para poder besarla nuevamente; y las mil maneras de pedirle que fuera su novia. "no pude rechazarte, Ron" le habló una vocecilla en su cabeza, "te dijo que te ama", una sonrisa de vergüenza apareció en los labios del chico pelirrojo, "patrañas, ¿Cuántas chicas te han dicho que te aman?, ¿Cuántas veces tú has dicho que las amas sólo para besarlas y revolcarte con ellas?", le rebatió otra vocecilla, Ron se irritó, cerró los ojos para tratar de dormir pero sus vocecillas estaban teniendo una agitada discusión.

A la mañana siguiente Ron se despertó primero que nadie en la casa, era su último día de vacaciones, pero sin motivo aparente… sentía que era el primer día del resto de su vida. Se vistió y arregló su cama, se peinó y bajó a preparar desayuno.

Hermione se despertó por el ronroneo de crockshanks, se metió a la ducha y luego de bañarse se vistió y maquilló, cerró sigilosamente para no despertar a Ginny que aún dormía susurrando el nombre de Harry abrazando la almohada y bajó a tomar desayunó

Llegando al comedor encontró a Molly sentada con expresión de sorpresa, a su lado, Arthur regañaba duramente a los Gemelos y Harry repetía que ya se pasaron los dos meses más cortos de su vida sin que nadie lo escuchara realmente. Se sentó y casi se cayó de espaldas a ver a Ron repartiendo los sándwiches y sirviendo el café.

-¿y este milagro?- preguntó Hermione divertida.

-nada, simplemente que anoche me acosté contento y me desperté mas contento aún-respondió Ron; Molly y Arthur sonrieron mientras revolvían su café.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?- preguntó Fred.

-nada, tuvimos una pequeña conversación- respondió Molly sin darle importancia.

-¿y Ron desde cuando duerme contento con conversaciones?- preguntó curioso George.

-desde que me dijeron que era el hijo preferido- les respondió Ron.

-Charlie se enojará muchísimo si lo sabe, hermanito- respondieron los gemelos a coro.

-bueno, coman y callen- terminó Arthur.

Después de desayunar los gemelos se fueron a la tienda, Hermione fue a ordenar su cuarto con Ginny, mientras Ron y Hay hacían la última practica de Quidditch del verano.

-¿y se besaron?- preguntó Ginny divertida.

-si- respondió Hermione como en un sueño mientras esponjaba las almohadas.

-¿y no te dio un par de cachetadas?- preguntó Harry montado en su escoba al frente de Ron, lanzándole bludgers.

-gracias a Merlín no.

-¿y?, ¿Cómo besa?- preguntó Ginny, estirando la sabana.

-cómo un Dios, Ginny, si Víktor no le llega ni a los talones.

-¿y le pediste que fuera tu novia?- preguntó Harry esquivando una bludger.

-no, me dejé llevar y se nos fue el tiempo.

-¿y que vas a hacer ahora?- preguntó Ginny ordenando sus peluches encima de la cama.

-no sé- respondió Hermione mordiéndose el labio- en el desayuno no pasamos de unas miradas de complicidad.

-¿y qué va a pasar con Fleur?- preguntó Harry, bajando a tierra firme.

-no sé- respondió Ron- le diré que no quiero verla nunca más, y que tenemos que limitarnos a ser alumno y profesora.

-¿y tu crees que mi hermano sea tan fuerte para hacer eso?, recuerda que esa perra es mitad veela- condimentó Ginny, barriendo la habitación.

-espero que lo sea… yo confío en Ron.

-pero, Hombre, tu sabes que la tipa es caprichosa, tú lo sabes muy bien, ¿Cuántas veces te ha engatusado?- acotó Harry haciendo abdominales.

-sí, sé que he sido muy débil… ¡pero es que es muy hermosa!... aunque, después de lo de anoche, ninguna Fleur podrá separarme de cierta castaña que, sin ser veela, me trae loco, Hermano.

-y si estás tan enamorada, ¿Por qué tú no le pides que sea tu novio?- preguntó Ginny como si fuera lo mas obvio de este mundo.

-pues no sé; si lo único que quiero es que me diga nuevamente que me ama… yo soy feliz si me dice que me ama.

-Ron, compadre… mañana llegamos a Hogwarts, si yo estuviera en tus zapatos le pido que sea mi novia ahora.

-¿tu crees?

-estoy seguro… ¡corre, anda a verla y cállala con un beso de novela! Pero primero, báñate.

-gracias por los dos consejos, hermano, si tengo suerte me dice que si.

-te dirá que si, pero báñate.

Ron se metió a la ducha murmurando 200 maneras de pedírselo, mientras se fregaba nerviosamente el pelo practicaba sonrisas y elegía el mejor de los besos de película yanqui para dejarla loca.

El la habitación de las chicas Ginny se terminaba de arreglar para dar el último paseo por los alrededores de la madriguera con Harry; Hermione ordenaba el baúl escuchando la "música bien gritada" como su madre solía llamarla (N/A: mi mamá denomina de esa manera a Ánthrax, Mägo de oz, Dream Theater).

-Hermione, acuérdate, si Ron pregunta por mi fui al pueblo a juntarme con Sussane.

-bueno, Ginny, ya me lo haz dicho como 100 mil veces.

-bueno, amiga, gracias por cubrirme, te debo un favor- dicho esto Ginny abrió la ventana donde Harry la esperaba en su saeta de fuego, dio un salto y Harry la atrapó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desaparecido; Hermione le subió un poco más a la música, era su canción favorita _"tan sólo quiero que mi voz te desespere y robe la razón y que llorando que te abraces a tus miedos, corazón"_

Ron se terminó de arreglar, respiró hondo, se miró al espejo y practicó la mejor de las sonrisas "¡tu puedes, galán!" le gritó la vocecilla en su cabeza, le empezaba a agradar esa vocecilla.

Herms estaba cabeceando al ritmo de la canción, un toc toc toc en la puerta la sacó de su mundo, tarareando la canción abrió la puerta, su galán pelirrojo estaba ahí, devolviéndole la mirada.

-¿estás sola?

-sí- respondió Hermione tratando de sonar segura.

-¿me dejas pasar?

-claro, adelante.

Ron se sentó en la cama, Hermione tomó los libros que le quedaban y los ordenó en el baúl.

-Wa, este tema es el mejor de Mägo- exclamó Ron tarareando el tema.

-tengo la discografía completa.

-¿¿¿en serio??? Ay, Herms, eres la mujer de mi vida- exclamó Ron si medir palabras, Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y ambos se sonrojaron.

-lo de anoche…- dijeron al unísono.

Evitaron sus miradas, Ron la encontraba más hermosa que nunca.

-Herms, escucha, lo de anoche…

-Ron, escúchame tu primero- pidió Herms agachándose a sus pies- no necesito que te disculpes por lo que pasó anoche… quizá para ti fueron sólo besos, pero para mi fue lo mejor que me ha pasado- confesó Hermione tratando de aguantar las lágrimas- podemos seguir siendo amigos, un beso no es nada, ¿no?- ya no pudo aguantar mas y las lagrimas salieron de sus ojos con furia.

-Hermione- Ron se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó- yo no quiero ser tu amigo.

-Ron, no botaré 6 años de amistad por unos cuantos besos- Hermione trataba de hablar entre sollozos- no nos alejemos, jamás me perdonaría que llegáramos a alejarnos.

-no, no nos alejaremos- Ron tomó la cara de la chica entre sus manos- quiero estar muy cerca de ti, siempre.

-pero…

-no hables- Ron le puso un dedo en los labios, Hermione cerró los ojos- no hables, amor, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta muy simple- la chica tenía una expresión de duda enorme en su rostro- Hermione Jane Granger, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hermione sonrió, se lanzó a los brazos de su pelirrojo, los dos cayeron al suelo besándose, Hermione había cesado de llorar y ahora reía besando toda la cara del chico.

-Ron, eres… - lo besó nuevamente- eres…

-hermoso, simpático, buen besador… sí, lo sé.

-no, Ron, eres mi novio, mi hermoso, simpático, buen besador novio.

-el amor, el amor, el amor- exclamó Fred- Hermione y Ron miraron a la puerta abierta donde estaban los gemelos, Molly, Arthur, Ginny y Harry- tortolitos, olvidaron cerrar la puerta.


	7. de bebés y culpabilidades

La señora Weasley les dedicó una sonrisa muy maternal, Ron Y Hermione se relajaron ante aquel gesto, soltaron un suspirito de satisfacción y se echaron a reír con los demás.

-eh, pequeño Ronnie, te agarramos con las manos en la masa, se la tenían calladita-dijo Fred.

-ese es un verdadero Weasley, que besote le diste hermano- dijo George, Hermione se sonrojó y Ron le lanzó una mirada de "te voy a matar rata inmunda"

-ya, ya, ya-cortó Arthur- espero por el bien de tu cabeza, Ron, que tu baúl esté ordenado, mañana será imposible sacarte de la cama temprano, duermes como un tronco.

-nos falta un poquito- mintió Hermione- es que… eh… con Ron decidimos ordenar nuestros baúles juntos- todos soltaron suspiritos y "¡ay que amor!"

-bueno, vayan a terminar de arreglarlos antes de el almuerzo, hoy tenemos visitas.

-y que buenas visitas- dijeron Fred y George al unísono.

-¿ah?, hablen en cristiano por favor- dijo Ron.

-Charlie viene a presentarnos a su novia- dijo Arthur.

-y no sabes quien es la famosa novia- dijo Molly.

-no, y me muero por saber- preguntó Ron curioso.

-nada mas y nada menos que ¡FLEUR DELACOUR!, la profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras- dijeron a coro y muy emocionados los gemelos.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Ron y Hermione.

-eso- dijo Ginny con cara de alerta a Hermione- la p… profesora esa es la novia de mi hermano… Charlie- la pelirroja se demoró en marcar el nombre de Charlie.

-¡miren que hora es!, ya deben estar por llegar, ya, ordenen sus baúles los tortolitos, Ginny y Harry hagan lo mismo, yo terminare la cena- todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Hermione se quedó con Ginny y Ron se fue a la pieza de los chicos con Harry.

-es una perra- dijo con rabia Hermione- esta no me la va a ganar, yo la mato, es que, Ginny, la mato.

-relájate, mi hermano te eligió a ti.

-claro, re fácil decirlo; Ginny, ella es una veela…

-si, y tu eres una femme fatale, ven para acá, que mi hermano babeara tanto por ti que ni siquiera mirará a la pérfida esa.

-está loca, ¿qué trata?, Dios mío, por Merlín, esa mujer es ninfómana- decía Ron mientras guardaba unas cosas en su baúl.

-ah, Ron… tu amas a Hermione.

-sí, la amo, Harry- Ron cerró su baúl y se sentó en el- fue el mejor beso de mi vida, fue tan…

-¿… apasionado, dulce, único, exquisito que pensaste que ibas a explotar?- dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados.

-sí, ¿lo has sentido alguna vez?

Harry miró hacia el cielo, de pronto las nubes tomaron forma de melena, ojos azules, rostro risueño y pecoso, el niño que vivió sonrió.

-sí.

-ella es la mejor del mundo- susurró Ron, Harry lo miró, sus ojos estaban pegados en el techo.

En el cuarto de las chicas Hermione terminaba de arreglarse.

-me veo gorda.

-te ves perfecta- rebatió Ginny- y quédate quieta que no terminaré nunca de alisarte el pelo.

-¿no crees que es un poco… atrevido?- preguntó Hermione, llevaba un corsé negro, unas pantys caladas también negras y una vaporosa falda de tules negros, Ginny terminaba de arreglarle el pelo mientras Hermione se maquillaba.

-no es atrevido, tu conoces a la zorra de Fleur, llegará con un escote hasta las rodillas y una mini que se le verá hasta lo que comió ayer.

-en todo caso.

-¡terminé!- dijo Ginny dando pequeños saltitos, Hermione se volvió para que Ginny la aprobara, la pelirroja se quedó mirándola pensativa- ya sé lo que te falta- la menor de los Weasley abrió una cajita y le entregó un par de aros, eran dos pequeñas estrellas de plata.

-me veo bien- sonrió Hermione en el espejo.

-Hermione… creo… que debes aplicarte el perfume- sugirió Ginny solemnemente.

-¡no!, no creo que sea una ocasión tan importante como para… el perfume…

-sí, Hermione, es la hora- dijo Ginny abriendo el baúl de la castaña y sacando de una caja sellada una botellita de Channel 5.

-nunca pensé que llegaría este momento; yo me veo tan…

-hermosa- respondió Molly en el marco de la puerta- ya llegaron.

A Hermione se le apretó el estómago, miró a Ginny y luego volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

-llegaron- dijo Fred, asomándose a la puerta del cuarto de los chicos- y que buena viene, bajen ya.

Ron se miró en el espejo del bañito de su habitación, se desordenó un poco el pelo, estaba realmente nervioso.

-eh, compadre, ve a buscar a tu novia y baja- dijo George, Harry salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, Ron golpeo tres veces la puerta del cuarto de las chicas, Hermione abrió la puerta, a Ron se le desencajó la mandíbula, pedazo de mujer que tenía por novia.

-Ron, amor, que bueno que vienes, ya te extrañaba- dijo Hermione con un tono sensual, se acercó a su novio y le dio el mejor beso que existe, Ron se lo devolvió con la mejor mezcla de ternura y pasión.

-bajemos ya, tu hermano y su novia ya llegaron- la castaña lo tomó de la mano y bajaron, ahí estaba Charlie saludando a su padre con un apretón de manos, a su lado se encontraba Fleur, llevaba unos pantalones violeta ajustados en las caderas, en el costado donde se supone que debería ir la costura se encontraba una cuerda en zig-zag, se le veía un poco de piel entre los orificios de éste, y una blusa negra amarrada al cuello sin mangas, con un escote que le llegaba al ombligo, tenía el pelo rizado tomado en una coleta de caballo, y unas botas negras de taco aguja.

-¡eh, Ron! Ya se me había olvidado tu cara- dijo Charlie, lo abrazó y le hizo unos comentarios sobre que este era su ultimo año y que sabía que sería el mejor guardián de Quidditch de la historia.

-Gon, mi mejor estudiante, pego como has estado, has cgecido mucho desde la ugtima vez que te vi- dijo Fleur con una sonrisa que parecía que se le iba a rajar la cara- dame un beso, que ahoga somos familia- una risa cantarina salió de sus labios.

-hola, Profesora, tanto tiempo- Ron la dio un breve abrazo- Charlie, Profesora Fleur, ya conocen a Hermione, mi novia- la expresión de felicidad de Fleur desapareció, se quedó mirando a Hermione de arriba abajo.

-¿ya son novios?, pero que bueno, me alegro mucho, ¿no te alegra, Fleur?- preguntó Charlie.

-sí, salto de la emoción- respondió la susodicha sarcástica, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hermione.

-Profesora, Charlie, me alegra que estén aquí, ¿no es así, amor?- dijo Hermione sonriente abrazando a Ron.

-si, mi princesa.

-se ven muy enamogados- dijo Fleur- como si nada ni nadie los pudiega sepagag.

-ya sabe como es el amor, profesora, y yo sé que nada ni nadie nos separará, o sea, yo sé que Ron no cambiaría todo el amor que nos tenemos por unas horas de pasión con alguna mujerzuela- dijo Hermione, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Fleur- y si lo hiciera, no sería mas que… una aventurilla pasajera sin peso.- Fleur abrió la boca para responder, pero Molly la cortó saliendo de la cocina avisando que el almuerzo estaba servido, todos pasaron al comedor y tomaron sus asientos, Arthur abrió una botella de Whisky de fuego y les sirvió a todos.

-Brindo por que mis hijos están sentando cabeza- comenzó a decir Arthur levantando su copa- Charlie, sabemos que te vas a casar con Fleur, y estamos felices por ello, sabemos que serán muy felices. Ron, desde que te vimos por primera vez con Hermione supimos que se querían, pero fuiste un pelotudo y esperaste 6 años para declararle tu amor, en fin, sé que serás tan feliz con ella como yo lo soy con tu madre, aunque son muy jóvenes, sé que lo suyo es duradero; y por último, Molly, mi vida, hemos criado a 6 niños y una señorita encantadora, y te amo, te amo hasta cuando te despiertas con mal aliento mañanero, una chasca indomable y unas ojeras enormes. Por las parejas enamoradas, hagamos un salud.

-salud- dijeron todos a coro, y bebieron un sorbo largo de Whisky.

-yo… o sea, nosotros…- dijo Charlie.

-Chaglie, mi amog, dejame hablag a mi- Fleur aclaró su garganta y dijo- bueno, ya que pgróximamente segé komo una nueva Weasley quise decigles esto antes que a nadie…

-ya, Fleur, nos estas asustando- dijo Fred.

-no, si es muy bueno- Fleur tomó la mano de Charlie- estoy embagazada. Voy a seg mamá.

Lo que pasó después de esa frase fue muy confuso, Ron escupió todo el vino que tenía en la boca, Hermione cruzó miradas con Ginny, Molly se paró de golpe y casi ahoga a Fleur en un abrazo, Arthur le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro a su hijo diciendo que "un Weasley siempre puede".

-felicitaciones profesora- dijo Hermione- ¿seguirá con las clases aún estando embarazada?

-obvio, Hegmione, no quiego dejaglos solos, el embagazo no significa nada antes de que me apagesca baggiga- dijo Fleur y subió una ceja con grandeza.

-bueno, profesora, pero… ¿y la vida en pareja?

-Ginny, ya tenemos visto eso- contestó Charlie- arrendé una casa en Hogsmeade.

-vivigemos juntos.

Todos comieron comentado cuando sería una fecha conveniente para la boda, que era mucho mejor vivir en Hogsmeade que en el Callejón Diagon; Ron estaba muy pálido y apenas comía, Hermione trataba de parecer tan amable como Fleur y Ginny se sacó el zapato y, por debajo de la mesa, le acariciaba la rodilla a Harry.

-pero, dinos cuantos meses tienes- dijo George.

-sí, cuantos meses tendremos que esperar para ser tíos- dijo Fred.

-nos comemos las uñas esperando- dijo sarcástica Ginny.

-bueno, yo… tengo tges meses de embagazo- dijo risueña Fleur.

-¡pero que maravilla!- dijo Arthur- 6 meses no son nada.

Ron tomó un sorbo de zumo de calabaza, miró a Harry que estaba mascando un trozo de carne y luego miró a Hermione, estaba iluminada por la luz de la ventana tomando un poco de vino tinto de su copa.

-disculpen, me debo retirar de la mesa yo…- Ron bajó la vista, se sentía mareado, al levantar la vista cruzó miradas con Fleur, "es hermosa" dijo una vocecilla en su cerebro "y puede volver a ser tuya"- me siento un poco mareado. Disculpen- Ron se levantó y salió del comedor rumbo a su habitación.

-Harry, cariño- dijo Molly- ¿puedes ir a ver que le pasa?- Harry tomó el postre de Ron, se levantó y salió del comedor- ya saben como son los adolescentes.

Harry entró a la habitación que compartía con Ron, lo encontró mirando a la ventana.

-Ron te traje tu postre.

-Harry- Ron se volvió a mirarlo- no tengo apetito.

-wow, hombre, una Banshee tiene mas color que tú en el rostro.

-Harry me estoy pudriendo, no es tiempo para bromas.

-¿qué pasa?

-ese niño… ese bebé- balbuceó Ron ocultando la cara entre las manos.

-¿tu sobrino?

-no- Ron lo miró a los ojos- creo que ese niño no es mi sobrino.

-Ron, ¿qué dices? Ya oíste a Fleur…

-no entiendes- Ron se levantó nervioso y dio unos pasos por la habitación- tres meses, tiene tres meses.

-sí, ¿y?

-ese niño puede ser mío.


	8. de reencuentros y rompecorazones

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, ¡es verdad!, todo calza, hace tres meses estaban todavía en Hogwarts, y cuando estaban en Hogwarts, Ron mantenía relaciones con Fleur.

-y si fuese tu hijo, ¿ella te lo diría, no?

-no conoces a Fleur, es una experta en la mentira, y no le conviene tener un hijo de un alumno, más encima de 17 años.

-Dios, Ron, Dios…- en ese momento tocaron la puerta, Ron balbuceó un "adelante", Hermione entró.

-Ron… ¿te sientes bien?, te ves pálido.

-me sofocó el calor, cielo.

-eh, yo iré a comer postre- dijo Harry, y salió.

-Ronnie, ven- dijo coqueta Hermione sentándose en la cama.

Ron la miró, le sonreía, "OH, por Dios, por Dios, no puedo ser padre, la decepcionaría".

-Herms, yo…

-ven, no digas nada- Hermione lo recostó en la cama y comenzó a hacerle un masaje, Ron cerró los ojos, se estaba relajando mucho- te amo, chiquitito, te amo.

¿Estaba soñando?, no lo sabía, sólo cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos estaba en una cama de sabanas rojas, entre ellas estaba una silueta, tenía la piel blanca, estaba dormida y un poco sudada, a Ron le parecía hermosa.

-Hermione- susurró- mi novia, mi Hermione- movió las sabanas un poco más y observó su cuerpo desnudo- perfecta- murmuró, ella se despertó

-¿Ron?- sonrió y se desperezó- tenemos que volver, nos deben estar buscando- Ron sonrió, ella se incorporó y se levantó hacia el baño- ya vuelvo, quiero una ducha- Ron se tendió en la cama, se volvió hacia el lado izquierdo y casi se muere del susto-

-¡¿FLEUR?!

-mi amog, ya depegtaste- dijo la susodicha- me dejaste muy cansada, duegmete- Ron miró hacia el baño y luego miró a la veela

-no, no, yo estaba con Hermione…- Fleur soltó una de sus risitas cantarinas

-¿Hegmione? Estas loco, nosotgos hicimos…- Ron le tapó la boca con las manos

-no, no, no, vete, tu estás embarazada de mi hermano- a Ron se le daba vueltas la habitación.

-Ron, despierta- Ron se incorporó miró a Hermione, tenía una expresión de preocupación que le venía muy bien.

-Hermione…

-Ron, no te esfuerces, tuviste una pesadilla- dijo Hermione volviendo a recostarlo- estuve aquí todo el tiempo, no te preocupes.

-Hermione, te amo, te amo- susurró el chico- tuve una pesadilla horrible.

-tranquilo, mi amor.

-dame un beso que así me recupero-dijo haciéndose el enfermo.

-¿ah si?, sólo un besito, para bajar la fiebre.

Ron la atrajo hacia él y la besó, Hermione acariciaba su pelo y su cuello, Ron se sentía el hombre más dichoso del mundo, entre besos le susurraba miles de "te amo", se dejaban llevar sin ninguna otra preocupación, ya las Fleurs, los Viktors, el sexo, la promiscuidad y las virginidades se había desvanecido.

-Ron, ¿puedo poner música?

-sí, ¿que quieres escuchar?

-Mägo.

-¬¬, lo supuse, ahí está la radio.

-Hermione se hincó y puso un CD, pronto se escucho una música celta; la chica comenzó a tararear la canción, Ron se ordenó el pelo, y comenzó a cantar con la chica.

-¿sabes? necesitamos una canción.

-¿canción?

-obvio, noviecillo, todos los novios tienen una, hasta yo y…- Hermione calló antes de arrepentirse de algo- ¿cu-cual te gusta?

-¿tenías una canción con Viky?

-eso no importa…

-¿y cual era?

-fue una canción estúpida y bien llorona como las que escuchaba él- dijo Hermione tarareando "Maritornes"

-¿Cuál?

-era de Luz Casal, no me preguntes cual.

Ron, se levantó de la cama y tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la chica cerró los ojos, Contenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica susurrándole la canción.

_Por ti cariño encogería la noche  
Al tamaño de tu cama  
Y compraría tus caricias pagando  
Con besos mi libertad  
Por ti cariño, perdería mi orgullo_

_En la trastienda de mi alma.  
Y saciaría mi venganza bebiendo  
Como un loco en tu boca después._

-Ron- susurró Hermione, la boca del chico subía por los hombros hasta el lóbulo de la oreja que mordía con bestialidad- Ron, ¿qué haces?, me lastimas.

-no sé, perdóname, Hermione… me comen los celos cuando hablas de él.

-Ron… él es solo mi amigo.

-pero en un momento lo besaste- dijo Ron, abotonándose una nueva camisa

-ah, si estamos con esas me estaría suicidando de los celos con Fleur.

-Hermione.

-Ronald.

-te amo.

-mira que coincidencia, yo también- Ron volvió a tomar a Hermione por la cintura y acercando sus labios a los de la muchacha, a lo que ella contestó entrando los labios- no, no quiero darte besos.

-uno solito, uno- dijo Ron acercándose más y más, Hermione ya estaba contra la pared.

-no, si te doy muchos besitos ahora te aburrirás de mi- dijo ella jugando con el cuello de la camisa del chico- y yo no quiero que te aburras de mi.

-no, jamás me voy a aburrir de ti, dame un besito.

-¿no te aburrirías de mi ni siquiera cuando engorde 20 kilos?

-no, por que tendré mas carnecita para comer.

-¿ni siquiera cuando sea viejita, viejita y arrugadita?

-no, ni siquiera ahí.

-ya, te puedo dar un besito ahora- Hermione se acercó y se besaron, Hermione puso sus manos en el pelo del chico y lo revolvía, suave pero a la vez provocador, Ron comenzó a bajar la mano de la cintura sigilosamente hacia la cadera, y luego hacia el muslo, internamente le echó mil puteadas a la vaporosa falda, Hermione ya subía la camisa para subir las manos por el abdomen de su chico, Ron tomó una pierna de la chica y la subió a la altura de su cadera, siguiendo luego con la otra, Hermione desabotonó la camisa negra y trataba de bajársela por los hombros, la vaporosa falda estaba recogida entre el pantalón del chico y las caderas de la chica, entre mordisquitos de labios, breves te quiero, y besos los distrajo un "toc toc toc" en la puerta.

-debe ser mi mamá, no nos puede ver así, escóndete- dijo Ron, Hermione abrió la puerta de baño y se metió.

-¿Ron?, ábreme.

-¿papá?, qué quieres.

-nada, venía a ver como estabas, después del almuerzo estuviste muy mal.

-eh, sí, pero ya estoy bien, iba a entrar a bañarme ahora.

-oye, escúchame bien, nada de bajarme las notas por eso del noviazgo.

-claro que no, los días sábado tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo con Herms, si eso ya lo sabemos.

-espero que este sea tu año.

-será mi año, papá, tengo un buen presentimiento.

-sí, eso espero. ¿Por qué tienes los labios sonrosados?

-eh…

-OH, ya entiendo, buenas noches hijo.

Al salir, Hermione asomó su cabeza desde el baño.

-¿se fue?

-si- Ron se acercó a la chica- ¿en qué estábamos?

-no, Ron, me debo ir.

-quédate aquí, duerme en la cama de Harry- dijo Ron suplicante.

-claro, y que tu pequeña hermana duerma con Harry- dijo Hermione.

-buenas noches- respondió el pelirrojo resignado.

-buenas noches- Hermione le dio un beso en su mejilla y le susurró al oído- no te enojes, tenemos muchas noches en Hogwarts para dormir juntitos.

A la mañana siguiente, toda la casa era un griterío, Ginny y Hermione alegaban que el verano las había echo tener unos kilitos de sobra, Ron y Harry alegaban que deberían tener 3 meses de vacaciones; Ginny buscaba un cinturón de remaches que le encantaba, Hermione se subía los pantalones negros y la amarraba la blusa al cuello negra, Ron se amarraba los cordones rojos de sus zapatillas mientras daba un largo bostezo, Harry secaba su pelo mientras trataba de darle un orden definido.

-Buenos días, chicos- dijo Molly- apúrense con su desayuno, hay que llegar a King's cross temprano.

-no, yo creo que cometí un pecado muy grande para esta tortura- dijo Harry mordiendo su tostada.

-te apoyo, hermano, odio el día en que viajamos a Hogwarts- contestó Ron revolviendo su café con crema.

-odio a los gemelos por no tener que ir a Hogwarts- respondió Ginny.

-dejen de quejarse y coman, si no es tan malo, piensen positivo- dijo Hermione.

-¿qué tiene de positivo?- preguntó Ron.

-que podrás exhibirme como tu novia por todo King's cross.

Ron le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia y se acercó para darle un beso en los labios, ella tomó una tostada y se la encajó en la boca, Ron casi se ahoga, mientras Hermione se retiraba de la mesa riendo.

-si no fueras tan hermosa te mato- dijo Ron terminando su café.

-todos al auto antes de que me ponga furiosa- dijo Molly, Ron subió a bajar el baúl de Hermione y luego el suyo; Harry bajó el de Ginny y luego su baúl que llevaba muchos libros obre aurores destacados.

-¿todos arriba?- preguntó Arthur.

-si, vamos-dijo Molly.

El tren estaba ahí, quieto rodeado de alumnos con sus familias, muchas lechuzas, gatos y ranas, una que otra niñita perdida y novios besándose.

-miren, es Ron y Harry- dijo Parvati al divisar a los chicos- vamos, Lavender.

-hola Harry, ¿cómo la pasaste en las vacaciones?- dijo Lavender coqueta casi ahogando a Harry en un abrazo- te extrañe muchísimo.

-ho-hola Lavender, pues, la pasé bastante bien.

-¿esos estúpidos muggles no te hicieron daño?- dijo ella como excusa para tocarlo por todas partes.

-no, y por favor quita la mano de ahí.

-Ron, mi Ronnie, te extrañé muchisisisisimo- dijo Parvati corriendo hacia el y abrazándolo- mis noches de verano no son tan tibias sin ti- al decir esto estiró los labios tanto que Ron pensó que tenía genes de elefante.

-¡Parvati, mi buena AMIGA, que bueno que estas bien!- dijo él tratando de soltarse de ese abrazo tan sofocante.

-¿no me vas a dar ni un besito cortito?

-no… por favor suéltame- dijo el pelirrojo que ya estaba algo morado.

-Ronnie, peluchito de felpa, no seas malito.

-eh, Parvati, suelta a mi novio- dijo Hermione sonriendo- lo quiero vivo.

-¡¿TU QUÉ?!- dijo Parvati soltado a Ron y mirando con impacto a Hermione.

-lo quiero vivo, mi linda, no quiero ser viuda todavía.

-¡PELUCHITO!, ¿¿COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO??

-eh, Parvati, nosotros no éramos nada- dijo Ron, tratando de calmar el escándalo.

-¡pero yo te amo!

-no seas ridícula, querida, Ron ya eligió. Ah, deja de berrear, tus gritos marean, y te ves un poco patética- dijo Hermione tomando de la mano a Ron y caminando hacia Ginny- que loca, ¿eh?

-siempre fue un poco paranoica- acotó Ginny.

-casi muero en brazos de Lavender- dijo Harry sobándose el cuello.

-estuvimos muy necesitados para liarnos a ese par de locas- dijo Ron a Harry.

-subamos al tren, quiero buscar un buen vagón- dijo Hermione, todos subieron buscando algún vagón vacío; al encontrarlo Hermione quiso ir al baño antes de partir pues luego se mareaba.

-pero miren esto, que buena estás sangre sucia, las vacaciones te hacen bien. Y, dime, tienes algún estilo raro o sólo quieres parecer concubina de Satán- dijo Malfoy caminando hacia la castaña.

-pero que aburrido eres, Malfoy, renuévate, ¿quieres?- dijo Hermione fingiendo un bostezo.

-mira, sangre sucia, Draco Malfoy no se fija en cualquiera, deberías agradecer que tienes la oportunidad de tener una noche de pasión conmigo- dijo el rubio jugando con un mechón de pelo de la chica.

-no me interesa, créeme que no necesito rebajarme a tu altura- dijo y se volvió para buscar a los demás.

-mira, asquerosa, no me dejes con las ganas- dijo el rubio tomando de las muñecas a la castaña y girándola para quedar frente a frente.

-tú eres el asqueroso hijo de un idiota que si Voldemort le pide sexo oral lo hace.

-no pronombres al Señor con tus labios de rata sucia; y no hables de mi padre- el chico apretó mas las muñecas de la chica.

-suéltala, Malfoy- dijo Ron- o te parto la cara.

-ya sabes, rata, Draco Malfoy nunca se queda con las ganas- susurró Malfoy y se fue por el pasillo.

-auch, sucia bestia, me duelen las muñecas- dijo la chica sobándoselas por encima de las -muñequeras industriales que traía puestas.

-estúpido tarado, al menos llegué a tiempo- Ron abrazó a la chica por el costado y la atrajo hacia él.

-vamos al vagón, no quiero volver a verlo.

-Ron le dio un beso en la frente y caminaron hacia el vagón, comentando lo estúpido que es Malfoy y lo raras que resultan las mujeres despechadas.


	9. de un nuevo comienzo

-Harry- dijo la pelirroja tratando de separar las labios del chico de sus mejillas- Harry, quítate, Ron puede llegar en cualquier minuto.

-Ginny ¿tu crees que… algún día podamos decirle lo que hay entre nosotros?

-si, claro Harry, el día en que tu cabeza no te importe.

-Harry abrazó a Ginny mientras miraban por la ventana, la estación de King's Cross ya había quedado muy atrás.

-… y me dice "si sé que está contigo, pero al menos déjame llorar"-dijo Ron entre carcajadas entrando al vagón con Hermione.

-si te digo, este mundo está loco- dijo la chica tratando de recuperar la respiración- eh, chicos ¿no ha pasado el carrito de los dulces?

-no- dijo Ginny.

-demonios, tenemos antojos de ranas de chocolate- dijo Ron- ¿y ustedes?

-no nos apetece- dijo Harry.

-si, que no te apetezca poner la mano mas abajo- bromeó Ron por que la mano de Harry estaba en la cintura de la menor de los Weasley.

-Hermanito ¿tu crees que si quisiera tener algo con tu MEJOR amigo, no te lo diría?- preguntó Ginny sonriente, Hermione quedó mirando a la pelirroja "pero que descarada y buena mentirosa es"; Harry tenía un vacío en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta "ay, es mi fin, es mi fin, Adiós cabeza, adiós aparato reproductor, me serviste de mucho pero todo tiene un final".

-pues no sé si tú lo dirías, pero Harry es otra cosa, es mi otra mitad- dijo Ron; Harry soltó una risa nerviosa el nudo en la garganta se soltó aunque el vacío en el estómago seguía.

-obvio que si- mintió Harry-obvio que te diría, hermano- Harry cruzó miradas con Ginny.

-pero cambiemos el tema- dijo Hermione- ¡tengo antojos de ranas de chocolate!

-hermanito, ni tres días y ya la tienes con antojos- acotó pícara Ginny.

-chistosita- dijo Hermione buscando el dinero en su monedero, junto a Ron se compraron una bolsa de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores.

-adoro estas ranas- dijo Hermione.

-adoro robarte estas ranas- dijo Ron quitándole la que tenía en las manos.

-y yo adoro decirles que ¡son prefectos y tienen que cambiarse, ya vamos a llegar!- dijo Ginny.

-¡es verdad!- dijo Hermione dejando el abrazo que mantenía con Ron- me voy a cambiar- la castaña y la colorina se levantaron y tomaron sus capas.

-¿y qué están esperando ustedes, par de degenerados, para salir de este vagón?- dijo Ginny al ver que los muchachos no se inmutaban.

-pero… pero…

-pero nada, Ronald Weasley, desaparece antes de que te saque de las orejas- dijo Hermione.

-pero si tu eres mi…

-NOVIA no CONCUBINA- dijo Ginny- y tú no te hagas el santo, Harry James Potter, chaolín se llamaba el profeta- Ginny tomó a Harry de las orejas y lo sacó.

-Herms, ten piedad con mis orejitas- suplicó Ron.

-sácalo del pelo- dijo Ginny.

-no- dijo Hermione- ni del pelo, ni de las orejas- Ron le sacó la lengua a Ginny- si no sales de aquí Ronald Weasley no te doy besitos nunca más- Ron puso cara de perro medio muerto.

-me voy por que quiero, que conste- dijo antes de salir.

-Ginny, ere muy descarada- dijo Hermione quitándose la blusa para ponerse la correspondiente a Hogwarts- "te diría que Harry es mi novio, mas que mal eres mi hermano"

-mira, tú a veces tienes que decir "mentiritas piadosas"- explicó Ginny subiéndose la falda-así progresamos, Hermione.

-no sé, pero si te descubre…

-no, no lo hará; y tú tienes que irte a la tumba con el secreto.

-ay, Ginny…

-nada de "ay, Ginny…", por que tú eres mi amiga, Hermione Granger, aunque tu novio sea mi hermano… o sea, no puedes llegar y decir "Ron ¿sabes qué?, hoy me levanté con ganas de decirte que tu hermanita se revuelca con tu mejor amigo en tus narices y tú no lo notas; y pensé que te interesa chismear"

-Ginny, no seas loca, jamás diría eso…

-mas te vale.

-pero algún día tienes que decirle.

-algún día, Hermione, algún día.

El tren comenzó a detenerse, las chicas salieron de sus vagones con el mejor estilo "soy una escolar sexy" y se encontraron con los chicos.

-¿sabes, Harry? Cuando veo a Hermione vestida de escolar, mas la quiero-dijo Ron- luces muy bien.

-lo sé, gracias- dijo la castaña.

-¿y cómo me veo yo?- preguntó Ginny bajando del tren.

-no te ves, eres preciosa- dijo Harry.

-¡eh, Harry, mira, ahí está Hagrid!- dijo Hermione- ven, apúrate, vamos a saludarlo.

-chicos, los divisé de lejos, pero estos niños de primer año están mas locos que nunca, no podía moverme- dijo Hagrid- más encima miden menos de 1.50 metros.

-no te preocupes, Hagrid, sabes que nosotros vendríamos a saludarte-dijo Harry.

-obvio, es como nuestra cábala-dijo Hermione.

-¿y ustedes, tan de la mano que andan-dijo pícaramente Hagrid.

-OH-musitó Ron-es que… le pedí a Hermione que fuese mi novia.

-no, esto es broma-dijo Hagrid- pensé morir antes de escuchar esto-Hagrid se veía contento y a la vez extrañado.

-ay, no es nada del otro mundo… o sea… sólo somos novios.

-dense un beso-pidió Hagrid.

-ay, que vergüenza-dijo Hermione.

-vergüenza ahora, todo el trayecto estuvieron abrazaditos, dándose besitos, y cositas-dijo Ginny.

-ya, no se hagan los regodeones, sólo un beso y se pueden ir- dijo Hagrid.

-uno, para que podamos guiar a los enanos- dijo Ron y tomó por la cintura a su novia, la atrajo hacia él y juntó sus labios, dándole uno o dos piquitos, para entrar a darse un beso muy tierno y suave.

-esto es pura miel- dijo el semigigante- puro amor.

-sí, puro amor-dijo Harry- aunque si siguen así no llegaran a guiar a los pigmeos.

-¡los pigmeos!-dijo Hermione separándose bruscamente de los labios de Ron-Ron, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts.

-cuando nos demos un beso sin ser interrumpidos voy a comprarle un collar a Crockshanks-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de alcanzar a Hermione que corría para encontrar un carruaje vacío.

Entraron al gran comedor y tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas para observar el sorteo de las casas, poco a poco el sombrero seleccionador fue gritando los nombres de las casas, y en esos minutos, Hermione fue víctima de miradas sorprendidas de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, y de los improperios de las alumnas.

-¿supiste que Granger y Weasley están juntos?

-no, no puede ser, pero si él estaba con Esther, la de Revenclaw.

-eso fue el año pasado, y antes de empezar a salir con Shirley.

-¿Shirley? ¿Que ella no estaba con Mark, el de Hufflepuf?

-muy bien dicho, ESTABA.

Ron se sentía observado, tomó la mano de Hermione para evitar la mirada inquisitiva de Parvati, un chico de quinto que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo de la muchacha le miró descaradamente las piernas, Ron lo miró con la peor cara que un hombre puede hacer.

-¿y tú que miras, rata?

-na-na- trató de de defenderse el chico.

-"na-na"- imitó Ron -mira, rata, pobre de ti y de tu cara si sigues mirando así a MI novia, te mato, te corto las gónadas y te las hago comértelas, luego vomitarlas, echarle mostaza y metértelas por el…

-Ron, creo que ya entendió- dijo Hermione jalando del brazo a su novio- y sé que no volverá a pasar.

-mas le vale.

-shh, ya, tranquilo, que va a hablar Dumbledore.

-alumnos- comenzó a decir Dumbledore- otro año comienza y con el cosas nuevas; algunos alumnos nuevos y otros- Dumbledore miró a todos los alumnos de séptimo-desgraciadamente se van, yo sé que hemos pasado por tantas cosas, los he visto en castigos, en partidos de Quidditch y he explicado muchas de sus dudas- Dumbledore cruzó miradas con Harry- y espero ver a muchas otras generaciones. Este año hay nuevos cambios, la Profesora de DCAO Fleur Delacour tiene que salir con Postnatal- todo el gran comedor se llenó de murmullos- y por eso tenemos un profesor en practica que va a suplirla en esos meses, que esperamos no sean muchos.

-sólo segán tges meses, Pgofesog.

-bueno, en fin, y… quisiera pedirle cordialmente a los prefectos que… se… controlen este año- todos quedaron mirando a Ron y Malfoy, que miraron para lados distintos- ¡a comer!

-jojojojojo- rió Harry- Dean Thomas me debe 15 galeones.

-¿y por qué?- preguntó Hermione.

-le dije que ese niñita del pelo rosado sería una Gryffindor.

-¬¬ Apostador compulsivo, Potter- dijo Ron- lo que es yo, trataré de comer, tenemos que guiar a los elfitos de este año.

-que aburrido es ser prefecto- murmuró Ginny- yo me dormiré temprano, mañana nos espera un largo día.

-¿qué pasa mañana?- preguntó curioso Harry.

-nada importante- dijo Hermione- cosas de mujeres.

-¿y ni siquiera vas a darte un tiempito para estar con un pobre niño desamparado en este enorme colegio?- preguntó Ron con cara de perrito mojado.

-mañana no va a poder ser- dijo Ginny- la raptaré, es importante.

-eres una enana cara de papa roba parejas- dijo resentido Ron.

-y tú eres un estúpido niño feo con cara de mosca media muerta- le respondió su hermanita.

-antes de que esta pelea de niños siga, tenemos que llevarnos a los pequeñines- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y guiando a los de primer curso por el pasillo con Ron tomado de la mano.

-la contraseña es "el que a la tierra vino y no toma vino ¿a qué vino?"- dijo Ron.

-y quiero que sepan que las contraseñas no las inventamos nosotros- dijo Hermione- entren, hombres por la izquierda y mujeres por la derecha.

Todos los nuevos subieron, los antiguos entraron a goteras con cara de "estoy agotado y ya no quiero más guerra", la castaña y el pelirrojo supervisaban que todo estuviera en orden.

-y todos en sus camas, listo, mi Comandante- dijo Ron.

-bien, creo que yo también me voy a dormir- dijo Hermione.

-no, quédate aquí 10 minutos, por favor- pidió Ron.

-no, estoy cansadísima- Hermione se estiró liberando un bostezo, la blusa se levantó dejando su ombligo al aire.

-sólo diez minutos- el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba al pelirrojo- para poder darte el beso que nos debemos, Hermione.

-bueno- contestó la susodicha, ambos tomaron unos cojines de los sillones y los pudieron en la alfombra frente a la chimenea- te quiero.

-yo también te quiero- Hermione se volvió para darle un beso a su chico, el fuego crepitaba lentamente y solo se oía el sonido de los labios de los adolescentes- podría pasar mi vida aquí.

-podría pasar mi vida en la madriguera, contigo, tu hermosa familia y mi música- la mirada de la chica se giró melancólicamente hacia la chimenea.

-siempre estaremos juntos, mi niña, siempre-Ron tomó a la chica y la abrazó por la espalda, los dos miraban las extrañas danzas de las llamas.

-Ron ¿eres feliz?-la chica tenía los ojos acuosos.

-cómo no voy a ser feliz si tengo a la castaña mas hermosa que he conocido como mi novia, un mejor amigo famoso, practico el deporte que mas amo en el mundo y-Ron pasó sus dedos por el enmarañado cabello de la chica-quiero pasar mi vida con esa castaña hermosa.

-Ron, te quiero.

-yo te quiero muchísimo, y no quiero que te amargues, no lo mereces ¡yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo, quiero que seamos felices!…

-yo no puedo ser feliz- le interrumpió la chica.

-¿Qué tal si lo intentamos, sí?

-bueno- la chica volvió a girarse para darle un beso a su chico, un beso largo y tierno- pero vamos a dormir.

-Los chicos subieron cansinamente hacia sus respectivas habitaciones, se pusieron el pijama y, mirando hacia las estrellas, entraron en ese estado letárgico que precede al sueño.


	10. de amenazas y fogosidades

_-and I don't want you, and I don't need you_- cantaba Harry mientras se vestía, Ron se volvió para quedar durmiendo de panza, al abrir un ojo y ver la hora soltó un bufido.

-cállate, Potter- dijo Dean.

-sí, cállate, déjanos disfrutar nuestros últimos minutos de sueño.

Ron cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se quitó el pantalón de franela azul, corrió la cortina de la ducha y giró la llave de agua caliente, el chorro se hizo inmediato, tomó el Shampoo y comenzó a masajear su pelo, tarareando una canción se enjuagó, luego tomó el acondicionador y se lo aplicó, seguía tarareando esa canción tan pegote, se enjuagó el pelo, cerró la llave y tomó la blanca toalla.

_-todo era gris, oscuro e incierto, ahora no es lo mismo, ahora todo es mucho peor- _se lavó los dientes y salió, en la habitación el sol se colaba entre las cortinas, tomó los bóxer, se los puso- _quiero llenarme de ti, luego no verte tal vez nunca más, pienso solo en mi, nada mas que en mi- _tomó los pantalones y se los puso, luego la camisa abotonándola rápidamente, la corbata venía después, luego se sentó en la cama y se puso los calcetines, los zapatos negros y se volvió a levantar.

-Ron- dijo Harry atándose los cordones del zapato- espérame para bajar a desayunar.

-apúrate- dijo el pelirrojo ordenando su pelo.

Al bajar se sobresaltaron al ver que en la sala común no estaba Hermione, sólo estaba Ginny sentada conversando con Suzette, una chica de quinto.

-oye, pulguita ¿y Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-no sé, no la he visto, y no sean desubicados, saluden a Suzette.

-Hola Ginny, hola Suzette- dijo Ron sin mirarlas, pues tenía la vista pegada a la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo.

-hola Ron, no te veía hace mucho tiempo-dijo coquetona Suzette, Ron la quedó mirando extrañado.

-sí, yo… también- mintió Ron, por Merlín ¿quién era esa chica?, en su vida había hablado con ella.

-tienes carita de preocupado ¿qué pasa, puedes contarme dando un paseo por el lago…

-no, no puedo, estoy esperando a Hermione- ¿se le estaba insinuando?, ¿esa chica se le estaba insinuando, ¡demonios, y en qué estaban Harry y Ginny!, ¿probando la resistencia de sus genitales?

-ah, pero creo que ella ya sabe el camino al gran comedor… o a la biblioteca, conociéndola-dijo Suzette sonriéndole, a Ron lo desesperó, pero qué se creía para tratar así a Hermione.

-mira, me quedaré aquí esperando a mi novia, tú puedes ir a pasear sola ¿OK?- lo había logrado, esa chica lo había desesperado.

-no era para que te pusieras así, no sabía que estabas de novio con ella- dijo Suzette- bueno, yo me voy, nos vemos Ginny, querida.

-vaya, a eso se le llama llegar al punto culmine de la desesperación.

-púdrete, Potter- dijo Ron tomando asiento en el sofá, Ginny y Harry partieron al comedor dejándolo solo esperando a Hermione. Luego de un rato la puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió y salió Hermione despeinada, con el pelo goteando, y la ropa a medio poner.

-Ron, yo te dije anoche que fuéramos a dormir temprano, me quedé dormida y ya sabes que odio quedarme dormida, llegaremos tarde, odio que esperes aquí tan solito, porque sé que fue mi culpa- decía Hermione muy rápido y enredándose en las palabras, Ron tenía la boca abierta, la falda de la chica no estaba abotonada y se le veía un pabilo de su ropa interior, la blusa estaba abierta mostrando parte de su ombligo y el sujetador negro, llevaba la capa en las manos y la espalda toda mojada; Ron tragó saliva, Hermione dejó de hablar y se percató-ay, por qué no me habías dicho en que fachas estoy, que vergüenza- rápidamente abotono su blusa y se arregló la falda, se puso la capa y recogió el pelo en su nuca.

-vamos- dijo Ron- repentinamente se me secó la boca ¿hace un poco de calor aquí, no?- se puso de pie y salió por el agujero del retrato a desayunar con su novia.

-definitivamente estar en Hogwarts es un desafío para el pobre Harry- dijo Seamus, mirando con pena como Harry se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

-¿qué te pasó?- preguntó Hermione tomando una tostada con margarina y un sorbo de jugo de naranja.

-¡séptimo año!- dijo Harry levantando la vista y dejando de auto flagelarse contra la mesa-¡séptimo año compartiendo pociones con Slytherin!

-ah, pero no es para darse los cabezazos que te estas dando, compadre, matarás a la ultima neurona que te queda- dijo Ron.

-no, si es una a Snape le genera placer sexual verme a mi y a Malfoy en un salón- dijo Harry- si esa es su fantasía erótica, él, Malfoy y yo.

-guacala, Harry, estamos desayunando- dijo Hermione con asco, mientras miraba su horario- y, yo me voy, tengo que llegar a aritmancia- Hermione se levantó, tomó su bolso y el último trago de jugo.

-¡hey, espera!- dijo Ron- me debes mi beso- Ron estiró los labios, Hermione le dio un toponcito con los suyos.

-nos encontramos en la sala de transformaciones luego.

-genial- dijo Ron resignado- me cambian por un par de libros.

-ay, Ronnie, tú la conoces bien- dijo Parvati sentándose en el lugar que Hermione dejó vacío- tiene una especie de fetichismo con los libros, y- Parvati pasaba un dado por el brazo del chico- tú sabes muy bien que yo jamás te dejaría solito, y menos te cambiaría por unos libritos.

-y tú sabes bien que no quiero nada contigo- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, tomando su mochila y retirándose del Gran comedor.

-lo siento, Parvati, ya lo escuchaste- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y una fingida cara de pena.

-cállate, Potter.

-ah, lo siento, creo que andas en esos días- Harry guardó su horario en la mochila y se levantó- adiós.

Al entrar a la sala de Adivinación y tomar asiento, los chicos mantenían una animada conversación.

-no sé, Harry, creo que Hermione es la definitiva.

-qué, ahora quieres casarte con ella.

-sí, puede ser- dijo el pelirrojo ilusionado- imagínatelo, Hermione sólo mía para siempre, viviendo en un departamento, tranquila, sin problemas, yo trabajando y manteniéndola como debe ser, y un pequeño Ron jugando con Crockshanks ¿qué mejor?

-no creo que a Hermione le agrade- dijo Harry- o sea, "sólo mía para siempre", "manteniéndola como debe ser", por favor, Ron, escúchate.

-¿por qué?, encuentro que es una historia perfecta.

-para ti, por que Hermione tiene ideales de mujer independiente del siglo XXI.

-si, lo sé- dijo Ron mirando por la ventana- pero así me criaron, y…

-que tal si dejas que las cosas fluyan- dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio, Ron se quedó pensativo, ahora que tenía a Hermione a su lado su vida era perfecta ¿cómo dejar esa felicidad de lado?

Ginny salió del salón de estudios Muggles a las 1:00 PM, corrió por el pasillo, dobló en la esquina, salió al vestíbulo, subió las escaleras de dos en dos y llegó a la Biblioteca, Hermione no estaba ahí, "genial" pensó "me deja más tiempo de investigar", se dispuso a entrar pero una mano la agarró de los hombros, por la espalda, sin voltearse escuchó una voz masculina.

-pero si es Ginny Weasley- dijo la voz arrastrando las palabras, Ginny cerró los ojos- ¿sabes?, tu nombre, Virginia, significa virginal, pura, sana… ah ¿paradójico, no?

-vete- dijo ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-no sin conseguir lo que quiero- la cabeza del chico se aproximó al oído izquierdo de la chica, Ginny giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, el chico mordió un par de veces el cuello de la mas pequeña de los Weasley.

FLASH BACK-----------

-qué diría tu hermano si nos viera así- dijo un chico rubio platinado recostado boca arriba.

-mi hermano no tiene por qué saberlo- dijo una chica pelirroja recostada boca abajo, junto al chico.

-¿y el cabeza rajada?, ¿el tiene que saberlo, no?- la chica se levantó para observar al chico que la acompañaba.

-¿Cuál es la necesidad de decírselo?, Malfoy, o sea, no encuentro nada de malo en el sexo que tenemos, y prometimos dejarlo sólo en sexo, no tiene por qué saberlo Harry.

-ah- dijo el chico tomando a la muchacha- me parece en buen trato, soy un hombre de palabra, Weasley.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------

-¿qué quieres?, suéltame- la chica trató de zafarse de los brazos del rubio.

-quiero a tu amiguita- la pelirroja abrió los ojos y se quedó quieta- o… tu hermoso Harry podría enterarse de algo…

-ya sabe- mintió Ginny- no le interesa.

-¿estás segura?, por que me encanta detallar los recuerdos… él debe sentir curiosidad de cómo penetré a su "Virginia"

-púdrete Malfoy.

-ah ¿ahora me tratas así?- Draco hizo un gesto de negación- hace un tiempito me buscabas para…

-sí, hace un tiempito, déjame tranquila.

-consígueme a Granger, y todo esto se terminará- Draco soltó a la chica, giró sobre sus talones y se fue; Ginny se quedó ahí parada esperando a que el pasado se borrara.

-siento la tardanza, Gin, Ron me buscó para… - la castaña se silenció de golpe al ver las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amiga- OH, por Dios, Ginny ¿qué pasó?

-Malfoy estuvo aquí- dijo Ginny comenzando a relatarle paso a paso, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.

-la vida es color de rosas, la vida es hermosa, la vida es…- cantaba Ron entrando al gran comedor.

-¿y qué tal si te callas?- dijo Dean imitando la voz de Ron.

-es un día genial, precioso, reluciente…- decía Ron sin oír a sus compañeros.

-sí que lo es- acotó Harry, pensando que a la noche podría ver a Ginny.

-parece que están muy felices- dijo Seamus.

-estoy… enamorado- dijo Ron sirviéndose pollo, Parvati soltó un bufido- me trae loco, es la chica mas especial de este mundo.

-qué creen, hoy me tocó DCAO- dijo Belinda, una compañera de curso de Ginny- y dijo que quería hablar contigo Ron, que te diera el aviso- Ron miró a Harry.

-bueno, uno que se va- dijo el ojiverde- tengo que ir a pedir la cancha de Quidditch para la tarde. Los quiero a todos a las 7 ahí.

-y yo tendré que ir a ver lo que la profesora quiere- Ron se levantó y se dirigió al conocido despacho de Fleur. Demasiado conocido a su parecer.

-adelante- se escuchó del interior, Ron giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, seguían los mismos velos en las ventanas, el mismo escritorio, la misma Fleur con ropa sexy, la misma repisa, la misma taza de café… un momento ¡Fleur con ropa sexy!- sabía que vendgías, Gon- dijo la albina muchacha.

-me mandó a llamar, profesora- dijo Ron haciéndose el fuerte.

-sí, tenía ganas de tocagte, de sentigte, de amagte…

-no, no, eso no está bien- dijo Ron tratando de no caer en su hechizo de amor- yo soy sólo un alumno, y lo más importante, su cuñado.

-no sabes cuanto me gusta el tono de ggespeto que usas paga hablagme- dijo Fleur sentándose en el escritorio y cruzando las piernas, Ron le notó algo de barriga.

-no, déjeme salir- Ron se levantó.

-pego Gon, como te vas a ig tan pgonto, si ggecién estamos empezando a "calentag" el ambiente- Fleur se puso de pie y giró a ron dejándolo contra la pared, con las manos abría lentamente la camisa.

FLASH BACK---------

-¿Cuál cgees tú que segía un castigo ggazonable?

-no sé- el muchacho estaba nervioso, la profesora se sentó en sus piernas y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa- ¿qué hace…?

-hagamos el amog-contestó la profesora, se quitó la solera y Ron se quedó mirando fijamente esos pechos, luego lo ayudó, paso a paso lo ayudó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----

-Fleur, para- Ron tenía la respiración entrecortada, la camisa seguía abierta y las manos de Fleur se estaban colando por el pantalón.

-¿pog qué?, mi amog, nadie sabgá de esto…

-pues yo sí sabré, déjame, soy un hombre comprometido- Ron se arregló rápidamente la ropa y salió.

-no, Gon, esto no se quedaggá así.

Ron caminaba velozmente por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca, quería ver a Hermione, besarla nuevamente, tenerla entre sus brazos.

-…y vi a Ginny Weasley besándolo- dijo una chica de segundo a una amiga que iba a su lado.

-quién lo diría- le respondió su amiga.

-oye tú- dijo Ron- ven acá- la chica se aproximó a él- repite lo que dijiste.

-¿qué cosa?

-no te hagas, estabas hablando de mi hermana- Ron estaba muy agitado, primero lo de Fleur y ahora un chisme sobre Ginny.

-mi amor, que bueno que te encuentro- Hermione había divisado lo que las chicas iban hablando- tenía ganas de estar contigo.

-Hermione, espera esta chica…

-Ron, mi amor- Hermione abrazó a Ron dándole besitos en el cuello- vamos al lago.

-bueno, si así pones las cosas- Ron y Hermione se fueron tomados de la mano y comentando su día, Ginny salió con los ojos acuosos de la biblioteca, alcanzó a las chicas de tercero y les dijo:

-no te gustaría encontrarme enojada, duendecito, así que no hables de mi, o tu reputación y tu cara, se pueden romper- Ginny siguió de largo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	11. de amores que empiezan y terminan

-… entonces, la Geunión de los elfos sólo dugó seis meses, el ggesto del tiempo estuviegon peleándose…- dictaba Fleur apoyada en el escritorio, Ron estaba sentado junto a Harry, jugueteando con el lápiz, Harry estaba tomando apuntes de vez en cuando, y Hermione, al frente suyo, anotaba compulsivamente hasta los respiros, Ron tomó un papel y garabateó.

**_-Quédate conmigo esta noche, necesito estar contigo- _**y lo lanzó directamente al banco de su chica, ella lo abrió y escribió con su prolija letra:

_-Tienes entrenamiento y yo tengo que estudiar, lo siento mucho- _el papel volvió a caer junto a la mano de Ron, éste lo leyó y garabateó nuevamente:

-**_No, no, tenemos tiempo de sobra para estar juntos, en el verano me lo prometiste_**- el papel cayó en el banco de la castaña y la chica escribió nuevamente.

_-Te amo, Ron, no quiero que esto se acabe_- la chica lanzó el papel que cayó en el banco de Harry, Ron se lo quitó de las manos y leyó, luego garabateó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-**_¡Esto no se va a acabar!, no, no pienses eso, te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, ahora que te tengo esto no se va a acabar jamás, yo quiero_**- Ron meditó lo que iba a escribir- **_quiero ser el primero que vea tus ojos al despertar_**- arrugó el papel y lo lanzó, que buena puntería tenía porque cayó justo en las manos de su chica- 5 puntos para Weasley- murmuró.

-señog Weasley, ¿quiege compagtig algo con el ggesto del cugso?- preguntó Fleur.

-nada, no se preocupe profesora.

-me pgeocupo, no moleste más o tendré que quitarle puntos a Ggiffindog y… dejagle castigo paga después de clases- Ron bajó la vista por el comentario de Fleur, el papel estaba ahí, lo abrió y leyó:

-_Contigo quiero perder lo más lindo del mundo, quiero que me hagas mujer_.

La campana sonó, todos los alumnos se levantaron y se retiraron del salón, Ron tomó sus libros y ayudó a Hermione con los suyos.

-ten cuidado, puedes chocar con alguien con tantos libros que te nublan la visión- dijo Hermione al ver que Ron trataba de llevarse sus libros.

-Ron, no trates de hacerte el lindo con Hermione- acotó Harry- y ve a vestirte rápido, tenemos entrenamiento.

-Herms, ¿a las 8:30 en la sala común?- preguntó Ron con una media sonrisa, Hermione miró hacia el piso y miró fijamente a los ojos a Ron- ¿me lo prometes?

-sí, a las 8:30.

Y se fueron caminando juntos a la torre de Gryffindor mientras que Harry iba a buscar a Ginny, pues para ser una bateadora, mucho empeño no le ponía.

-Potter, no corras, te puedes seguir rajando la cara- dijo Malfoy apoyado en la pared de un pasillo- y a tu concubina del momento no le agradaría verte así… ¿o no?- Harry lo miró, ¿y a este quien le metió ficha?, siguió corriendo para buscar a Ginny.

-Harry, te estaba buscando, el entrenamiento es ahora- dijo Ginny sonriente.

-vamos, Ron debe estar preocupado- Harry bajó la vista- Ginny, ¿sabes por qué Malfoy está tan empeñado en basurearte?- Ginny miró hacia el suelo.

-ya sabes, es una mierda de hombre.

El entrenamiento siguió normal, todo muy animado, con gritos de aliento del "club de fans todo por nuestros leoncitos", un Ron muy animado haciendo piruetas entre los aros y un Harry tratando de supervisar que nada saliera de lo común.

-chicos, es todo por hoy- dijo Harry-recomendaciones: Ginny, sé menos agresiva, casi le vuelas la cabeza a John.

-él se cruzó, no fue mi culpa- Ginny se volvió a mirar al chico que tenía dos tapones en la nariz- ¿ya no te sangra, verdad?

-no- dijo John gangoso.

-¿ves, Harry?, no es tan grave.

-bueno, por esta vez pasa- Harry aclaró su garganta- Ron, toma un poco mas en serio los entrenamientos; y… Kenneth…- Harry tragó saliva, todos se taparon los oídos- creo que deberías usar tu aparato…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ APARATO???!!! SI LES DIJE QUE YA NO TENGO SORDERA- dijo el chico gritando para tratar de oírse- YO CREO QUE ESTOY CURADO.

-no tiene caso, déjenlo, puede ponerse agresivo- dijo Harry.

-¿¿QUE VIENE TU PRIMO???-preguntó Kenneth, todos volvieron a taparse los oídos.

-vayan a vestirse- ordenó Harry.

-¿QUIÉN TIENE QUE FREISE?- todos se levantaron caninamente hacia los vestidores, Kenneth los siguió corriendo.

Todos se desvestían comentando que este año la copa iba a ser de ellos, haciendo bromas y entrando por turnos a las duchas.

-chicos, dejen entrar al Mesías de las conquistas primero- dijo Ron- mi chica me esta esperando.

-él… el tarro con más duraznos- dijo Harry.

-el perro con más pulgas- dijo Dean.

-el condón con más semen- dijo John, todos le tiraron toallas exclamando reclamando lo asqueroso que era.

-oye, Ron, yo que tú me apuro- dijo Harry al ver que su "club de fans" estaba instalado bloqueando la puerta.

-uh, me tengo que preparar, son rápidas con las manos nuestras estimadas, ¿eh?- Ron se vistió rápidamente y se dispuso a salir, tomó aire y salió corriendo entre miles de grititos de "exquisito", "hazme tuya, papá", "¡regálame un hijo!" y miles de manos acariciándolo por todas partes. Cuando logró salir de la zona de peligro corrió a encontrarse con la única chica que, para él, merecía tocarlo entero.

_-And there was war in heaven. Michael and his angels fought against the Dragon, and the Dragon fought and his angels, and prevailed not. Neither was their place found anymore in Heaven. And the Great Dragon was cast out, that old serpent called the devil and Satan which deceiveth the whole world, he was cast out into the Earth and his angels were cast out with him- _cantaba la castaña leyendo un libro en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡fue horrible!- gritó Ron colándose por el agujero del retrato- miles de bocas gritando por mi, miles de manos pidiendo un centímetro de mi pielcita… y ahí yo, desguarecido…

-triste, debías estar- dijo Hermione levantando la vista de su libro.

-lloraba, pero siempre pensando en ti- dijo Ron acercándose a su chica- y dije, OH, entre tanta mujer Hermione es como una rosa- Hermione soltó una risita- una rosa que quiero que jamás se marchite- Hermione entrelazó los dedos con los del ojiazul- y por eso te tengo una sorpresa… di las palabras mágicas.

-¿abracadabra?

-no.

-¿te amo demasiado?

-no…

-¿Ron, eres el mas tierno, dulce y hermoso chico de Hogwarts?

-sí, acertaste- Hermione soltó una carcajada, de pronto muchas rosas comenzaron a caer del techo, en el pelo, las piernas, las manos y los pies de la chica, que seguía riendo.

-eres… - Hermione besó a Ron, sus dedos daban pequeños masajitos- tan… - murmuró sin terminar el beso, Ron se subió al sillón que estaba la chica y se aproximó mas enlazándola entre sus brazos- delicadamente… - seguía murmurando entre besos, Ron se despegó de su boca y besó sus mejillas, bajando despacio por el cuello- dulce- Ron exclamó un murmullo asintiendo, Hermione cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, bajó la mano desde el pelo del pelirrojo a su espalda.

-vamos, te propongo un paseo por el lago- dijo Ron, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y tomó su sweater.

-hace frío, no quiero enfermarme.

-no te preocupes, nadie se enfriará- soltó Ron sin medir sus palabras, ambos se sonrojaron y salieron de la sala común tomados de la mano, salieron a los terrenos comentando lo bonita que estaba la noche.

-Harry, para un poco- dijo Ginny, Harry separó sus labios del pecho de la pelirroja, la blusa de ésta estaba completamente abierta, la falda estaba arrugada a los pies de los muchachos y los zapatos estaban tirados a su suerte en el piso- no sé, no sé si pueda hoy.

-¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Harry, la camisa estaba junto a la falda de Ginny, el pantalón ya estaba abierto y tenía los labios sonrosados por el labial de la chica.

-no… o sea, sí.

-¿qué es?- Harry se hincó en la cama y comenzó a ordenarse el pelo.

-no sé, Ron…

-tu hermano no se aparecerá, va a estar con Hermione- Harry hizo ademán de acercarse a la chica pero esta se volvió hacia el lado contrario.

-hoy no tengo ganas- Ginny estaba con un nudo en el pecho, quería soltarlo diciéndole toda la verdad a Harry, que no quería esa noche, ni la próxima, ni la siguiente…

-la luna esta llena- dijo Hermione sentada junto a Ron bajo un árbol- me encanta la luna llena.

-me encanta tu reflejo a la luna llena- le susurró Ron al oído.

-y me gusta estar contigo bajo la luna llena- Hermione se acurrucó en su hombro y suspiró-me siento tan feliz.

-me gusta sentirte feliz- Ron de repente atinó y comenzó a buscar algo en sus pantalones, a los minutos sacó una cajita negra y se la pasó a Hermione- esto es tuyo.

-¿mío?

-sí, feliz primer mes de noviazgo- Hermione se sonrojó, se veía muy graciosa, pues tenía la punta de la nariz colorada por el frío- ábrelo.

-eres un sol de persona…- Hermione lo abrió, era una cajita musical- ¿una cajita musical?

-no es cualquier cajita, fue mi primer juguete nuevo- Ron la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, pronto se escucharon unos acordes del "danubio azul", Ron tomó la mano de la chica y puso la cajita en ella- y es mágica.

-¿sí, qué hace?

-mírala fijamente- Hermione miró fijamente al espejito que tenía en la tapa, pronto de ella salió una pequeña bailarina de blanco, con el pelo castaño tomado en un tomate, bailando al ritmo de la música.

-¡esa soy yo!- Hermione miraba fascinada la figurita- es hermoso.

-¿merezco un besito?- preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-bueno, definitivamente hoy te has pasado- los labios de Hermione se unieron a los de Ron, en el lago se refugiaba la luna, y de la cajita musical seguía sonando el danubio azul.

-Harry, yo, necesito caminar unos momentos… sola- dijo Ginny, ya estaba vestida, Harry estaba aún sentado en la cama, la pelirroja cerró la puerta de la sala multipropósito a sus espaldas, caminó a paso lento y decidido hacia donde sus pies la llevaran.

-Weasley.

-no, ahora no- susurró Ginny sin volverse.

-Weasley, no estas cumpliendo nuestro trato.

-¿de qué trato me hablas?- Ginny se volvió con la cara llena de ira- ¿no será tu amenaza?

-¿quieres que hable con tu Potter?

-haz lo que quieras- Ginny tenía la mirada vacía- podrías suicidarte si quieres, ¿a quien le importa?, lo que es yo, te espero en el infierno, Malfoy- Ginny se volvió y siguió su camino, Draco se quedó ahí parado, mirando el camino que había seguido la pelirroja.

-nadie entiende que es lo que quieren las mujeres- murmuró- pero si así pone las cosas…

-esta noche fue única- decía Hermione en la sala común- pero hay que dormir.

-¿nos veremos mañana?

-claro- Hermione se estaba perdiendo en esos ojos azules- te veo mañana.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches- cada uno tomó la escalera que los conducía a sus respectivas habitaciones.


	12. del comienzo de la excitacion

_Querida mamá:_

_Gracias por los chocolatitos que me mandaste la última vez, estaban deliciosos; últimamente he estado muy preocupada de los estudios así que por eso me he demorado un poco en responderte._

_No he hablado con Ron lo de la navidad, ¿tú crees que si nos vamos a pasar unos días a la casa Ron vuelva con cabeza, ya me estoy imaginando la cara que va a poner papá cuando vea que es mi novio,(risa maquiavélica), y quiero pasar unos días contigo, pues hace tiempo que quiero hablar de sexo, yo quiero dejar de ser virgen con Ron, pues me conoce tanto, ¡y es tan tierno, lo vieras, me trae cada sorpresa_.

_Bueno, me alargaré mucho con esta carta, te ama._

_Hermione._

_**Querido papá: **_

_**Que agitado ha estado el clima aquí, con Hermione apenas tenemos tiempo para estar juntos, eso me desconcierta un poco, pero ha sido tan maravilloso estar con ella, es un ángel, papá.**_

_**Quería avisarles que voy a pasar las fiestas en la casa de mis suegros (¡OO que feo suena!), Hermione insiste en que tengo que conocerlos, ¡su padre es dentista muggle, es de esos señores con bata blanca y maquina ruidosa que hacen cosas en la boca de la gente que a la gente le duele, ya tengo mucho miedo. Papá, Hermione y yo queremos tener relaciones sexuales, sé que es muy rápido y todo, pero creemos que tomando precauciones no pasará nada, yo estoy muy feliz, es como lo único que me faltaba para poder morir tranquilo.**_

_**Harry me está apurando para que apague la luz, te quiere.**_

_**Ron.**_

-será una navidad de locos-murmuró Ron doblando la carta.

-Ron-Harry lo examinaba con los ojos-tú… y Hermione... Ya…

-no-dijo Ron-no, no la he tocado, máximo besos en el cuello.

-pero, ¿quieres que pase?

-sí, o sea, es mi chica-Ron sonrió-y es tan delicada e inteligente, es casi un honor llegar a hacerla mía.

-¿han hablado de eso?

-sí, queremos tener relaciones, pero en un tiempito más.

-¿y para la navidad, qué sabes tu si puedan darse la "nochebuena".

-no seas payaso, cómo lo vamos a hacer en la casa de sus padres, más encima, quiero salir con pelotas de esa casa.

-tienes razón, el papá de Hermione te pondría las bolas de amígdalas-pensó en voz alta Harry, Ron tragó saliva.

-no, prefiero no arriesgarme y, si es que llega a pasar, hacerlo aquí, o en la madriguera.

Hermione leía un grueso libro titulado "sexualidad para adolescentes", tomaba apuntes esporádicos que según ella le servirían.

**La Primera Vez:**

¿Qué es una Virgen?

Una chica o mujer que no ha permitido a un compañero varón insertar su pene dentro de su vagina se acepta comúnmente que sea una virgen. Otros definen una virgen como cualquier chica o mujer que no ha tenido ninguna clase de contacto sexual con otra persona, ni que tampoco haya explorado su propio cuerpo. Las doctrinas religiosas estrictas requieren que las vírgenes se abstengan no solamente del sexo físico, sino también de los pensamientos sexuales. Aún otros dicen que una virgen es una chica o mujer que tiene el himen intacto. Su definición de lo que es una virgen depende del punto de vista.

Puesto que la virginidad es un atributo espiritual, una mujer puede ser virgen más de una vez en su vida, tan raro como puede sonar eso. El mejor ejemplo de esto puede ser la adolescente que prueba el coito una vez y se da cuenta que realmente no estaba lista, no disfrutó tanto como esperaba, o simplemente fue un error, y no se involucra de nuevo en coito por varios años. Al pasar el tiempo, su renuencia a tener coito puede aumentar, o su deseo aumentar más que nunca, porque llega a esperar más. Desde un punto de vista emocional, ella es virgen, con los mismos deseos y temores.

**Sacando la Reproducción del Sexo**

La sociedad occidental tiene una preocupación por el coito que ya no la beneficia, específicamente a la sexualidad femenina. El coito es fantástico para la reproducción, para tener hijos, pero no necesariamente beneficia a la mujer en su búsqueda de placer y satisfacción sexual. Esto es en parte porque todas las otras formas de sexualidad y actividad sexual han sido definidas como distintas que "sexo," no "la cosa real." Si todas las otras actividades sexuales no son "reales" no existen o no pueden existir. Por esta definición de sexo, el placer sexual femenino casi es excluido de la existencia. El papel que el clítoris juega en el placer sexual femenino ni siquiera se toma en cuenta, lo cual es equivalente a ignorar al papel del pene en el placer sexual masculino. El sexo es y debe ser más que coito pene-vagina si ha de beneficiar a la mujer.

-este libro es mi Biblia-susurró Hermione tomando apuntes.

**Desarrollo Sexual**

El modelo corriente de la sexualidad femenina nos sugiere que todo lo que una joven mujer necesita hacer para prepararse y así convertirse en activa sexualmente es abrirse de piernas. Mientras que esta es una afirmación cruda, efectivamente define nuestro concepto de sexualidad femenina. Esperamos que una mujer reciba todo su placer sexual del pene de su pareja. En consecuencia no necesita hacer nada para prepararse para el sexo en pareja, o específicamente, coito. La sociedad preferiría que no lo hiciera. El sexo es un largo proceso de aprendizaje de toda la vida que involucra más que tres minutos de coito.

-alguien que sabe es este tipo-murmuró-debería prestarle el libro a Ron.

Habilidades Sexuales Esenciales

Antes de que una mujer joven considere involucrarse en coito vaginal ya debe haber desarrollado las siguientes habilidades y conocimientos sexuales.

Auto Conciencia de Sí Misma: La chica o mujer primero debe aprender sobre su propio cuerpo antes que todo lo demás. Esto quiere decir no solamente saber dónde está su clítoris, sino también cómo se ve y cómo responde a los diferentes tipos de estimulación. Esto se aplica a todo su cuerpo, no sólo a su clítoris. Es ser consciente de cuándo se está sexualmente excitada, y qué la excita. Quiere decir reconocer que se es un ser sexual con sentimientos y pensamientos sexuales. Cuanto mayor sea su conciencia de su mente y cuerpo, mejor trabajan.

-claro que sé donde está mi clítoris-Hermione se sentía un poco estúpida hablando con un libro.

Masturbación: Usted necesita aprender a hacerse el amor a sí misma antes de que pueda hacer el amor a una pareja. Como resultado de explorar su cuerpo usted debe descubrir que algunas áreas son muy sensibles al toque. Ya que se siente bien tocar estas áreas sensibles, usted lo hace repetidamente y descubre los placeres del orgasmo. Si usted puede darse a sí misma un orgasmo, usualmente es más fácil para una pareja estimularla a usted hasta el orgasmo cuando llega el momento. Esto es porque su cuerpo y su mente ya están condicionados al proceso de excitación sexual y orgasmo. Además, si su futura pareja no ha desarrollado la habilidad de estimularla hasta el orgasmo, todavía tendrá medios de lograrlo. No necesita descansar en una pareja para satisfacer sus necesidades, y la libera de volverse frustrada sexualmente.

-sí, es una buena teoría-tomó el pergamino y anotó lo leído.

Masturbación Mutua: Esto significa simplemente que aprende a dar y a recibir placer con sus manos. Usted explora el cuerpo de su pareja mientras que él explora el suyo. En el proceso ambos aprenden a darse el orgasmo mutuamente con sus manos. Ver a su pareja masturbarse hasta el orgasmo es una gran herramienta para enseñar y aprender que tiene a su disposición. Puede explorarse la estimulación anal y vaginal y esto prepara su cuerpo para tener coito más tarde si lo desea.

-me da un poco de vergüenza pero lo anotaré igual-anotó un resumen de eso y dio vuelta la página del libro.

**El himen**

Parece ser que mucha gente, si no la mayoría, tiene la impresión de que el himen se localiza dentro de la vagina. Es parte de la vulva, de los órganos genitales externos, como revelan las fotografías e ilustraciones de esta página. Se localiza fuera de la vagina. El himen es una capa delgada de tejido que oculta parcialmente el orificio vaginal de algunas chicas y mujeres. Al himen también se lo llama la "cereza" de las chicas.

-vaya, siempre pensé que estaba adentro.

**Deseo Sexual**

En realidad hay una gran diferencia entre una chica preadolescente y una adolescente o mujer post-adolescente. Esa diferencia es el deseo sexual. La chica adolescente y la mujer post adolescente tienen un mensajero químico llamado testosterona circulando por todo su cuerpo que causa que su mente y su cuerpo hagan cosas sobre las que no tienen control. Súbitamente, su cuerpo tiene mente propia. Por razones desconocidas ellas experimentan excitación sexual y son llevadas a buscar una pareja sexual. Mientras están sentadas en la escuela, en el trabajo, y en mitad de la noche mientras duermen, su cuerpo puede explotar de deseo. Su vulva y vagina de repente toman vida y se dan a conocer. Sale líquido de su vagina, su clítoris vibra, y su corazón palpita. Su clítoris, su vulva, y sus pezones son muy sensibles al tacto. En la infancia pueden haberse masturbado porque se sentía bien, ahora se sienten compelidas a hacerlo, y pueden hacerlo frecuentemente. Un dolor hueco en su bajo vientre puede ocasionar que busque algo para llenarlo y calmar un dolor vaginal. Ver a otra persona, varón o mujer, puede causar que vaya hacia ellos, que sus pies se muevan sin pensar. Ellas no saben por qué, simplemente pasa. Están llenas de una energía y excitación ilimitadas. Pensamientos e imágenes sexuales se vuelven predominantes. Se consumen en un sólo pensamiento, sexo. No importa cuánto tratan de resistir estas sensaciones, no pueden. No hay lógica que los desvíe de su curso. Ellas son sexuales, están llenas de deseo, calientes. Pueden ser inocentes y puras, pero definitivamente no son asexuales.

-creo que tiene bastante razón-Hermione cerró el libro-pero… ah, me dan ganas de hablar esto con él.

-de preguntarle como… cuando… donde-le dijo Ron a Harry.

-de saber cómo ha sido el sexo que ha tenido antes-murmuró Hermione.

-de fundirnos en un cuerpo-susurró Ron.

-de que esto no termine jamás-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo en habitaciones distintas.

El sol salía lentamente, Hermione parpadeó y se sacudió la modorra, camino torpemente hacia la ducha y dio el agua, soltó un bufido antes de salir, y buscó la poción alisadora, maldita sea, no estaba en ninguna parte, se cepilló los dientes y salió.

-Parvati, tu tomaste mi poción, verdad.

-ay, ¿era tuya, lo siento-dijo Parvati con fingida pena-no sabía…

-no, no te preocupes-dijo Hermione sonriente-Ron me ama igual con o sin el pelo liso.

-puta-masculló Parvati entre dientes.

-despechada-murmuró Hermione arreglándose.

-Ron, deberías darme la fórmula de cómo conquistaste a Parvati-dijo Dean-me dejaste la vara bien alta.

-bah, Parvati es pasto seco-dijo Ron encajándose el zapato en su pie-dale unos besitos en el cuello, cómprale chocolates, susúrrale al oído-Ron suspiró, se encajó el otro zapato-cae rendida.

-gracias por el dato-Dean tomó nota mental de eso-¿y cómo están las cosas con Hermione?

-geniales, todo sobre rueda.

-¿y cómo besa, siempre creí que es autoritaria para dar besos-dijo Seamus.

-eh, cuidado con imaginar besos de mi chica-dijo Ron amenazante.

-eh, tranquilo, tranquilo-dijo Seamus-lo mío va con Padma.

-conquístala con champagne, en el lago, luz de la luna-dijo Harry arreglándose la corbata-le encanta el coqueteo a la francesa, ¡ah, y dale cigarrillos.

-discúlpenme señores, pero mi desayuno me espera-dijo Ron desapareciendo por la puerta, bajo las escaleras, Michael Corner hablaba animadamente con Hermione en el pasillo, Ron se acercó sigilosamente y atrapó a Hermione en un abrazo por la espalda-buen día amor, hola Micky.

-no me digas Micky.

-pero si Micky suena tan tierno-dijo Ron sarcástico-¿Qué crees, Herm?

-déjalo, no le gusta que lo llamen así, Ronnie-dijo Hermione sonriente.

-ah, bueno, Janny, lo que digas.

-que odioso es-dijo Hermione a Michael-pero muero de hambre, vamos, pequeñines.

-ah, no, el único pequeñín que va a tu lado soy yo-dijo Ron-Micky, donde mis ojos te vean y mis oídos te escuchen.

-no te preocupes, todo el colegio tiene eso muy claro-comentó Michael a Ron, éste sonrió con suficiencia intercambiando miradas con Hermione, ella sólo sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del chico-Hermione, ¿no te molesta que te cele tanto?

-no, no me molesta para nada-dijo Hermione-o sea, él sabe que yo no le pertenezco, mientras los celos sean en tono de broma, ni un problema, está bien.-la chica entró al Gran comedor con Ron de la mano y Michael a su lado-y creo que hay alguien esperándote-Ron se volvió a ver quien era, Cassidy, de Revenclaw estiraba la mano sonriendo hacia Michael, "la chica gritona" pensó Ron recordando una vieja cita que había tenido con ella el año pasado.

-nos vemos, adiós.

-cuídate-dijo Hermione por inercia sirviéndose hojuelas de maíz a su plato, Ron se sentó junto a ella y se sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja-Ron, Cariño-susurró la chica al oído de su chico-hay algo que quiero que hablemos…

-sí, dime-dijo Ron mordiendo su sándwich.

-o sea, es que me da un poco de vergüenza-Hermione tenía la vista fija en su plato y lo revolvía lentamente.

-dime, tenemos confianza-Ron se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-¿vamos a la biblioteca?-Hermione tomó un sorbo largo de zumo y acabó su plato, Ron hizo lo mismo.

-ya, o sea… uff, que vergüenza…

-pero dime, soy tu novio, nos podemos decir todo, ¿verdad?-decía Ron pasando su mano por el rostro de la chica.

-ya, Ron, te quiero mucho… y estuve hablando por carta con mamá, está feliz por que va a conocerte… y…. o sea, antes de partir en navidad… quiero que descubramos nuestra sexualidad-dijo Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

-¿te refieres a… hacerlo?

-no, no, aún no… no el coito, me refiero de-Hermione tomó aire y soltó una risa nerviosa, de su bolso sacó el libro que había leído en la noche y sus apuntes, lo abrió en la página de conocimiento sexual-exploraciones, caricias-Ron tomó el libro y leyó: "Usted explora el cuerpo de su pareja mientras que él explora el suyo. En el proceso ambos aprenden a darse el orgasmo mutuamente con sus manos. Ver a su pareja masturbarse hasta el orgasmo es una gran herramienta para enseñar y aprender que tiene a su disposición."

-vaya-soltó Ron, también estaba nervioso-o sea, creo que está bien, normal y todo eso… pero… vaya.

-Ron-susurró Hermione.

-dime-Ron amaba cuando la chica comenzaba ese intercambio de palabritas cortas.

-quiero conocerte entero-Hermione miró hacia todos lados-¿qué tal si planeamos el viaje hoy en la sala multipropósito?

-sí, hoy no tengo entrenamiento, está bien-Ron no podía creer todo lo que decía ese libro, Hermione y él estaban compartiendo secretos de sexualidad sin saberlo-pero para hacernos cariñito no necesitamos libros, ¿no?

-no sé-dijo Hermione guardando el libro en el bolso nuevamente-pero no quiero que nuestra relación sea sólo sexo.

-no, por eso llevo tres meses contigo-Ron se acercó mas a ella y le dijo-si fuese sólo sexo, no soñaría todas las noches contigo-Hermione sonrió.

-¿y que sueñas?-preguntó Hermione enrollándose un mechón de pelo en su dedo.

-que algún día vamos a ver correr por la estación de King Cross a una pequeña niñita-dijo Ron sonriente-nuestra pequeña niñita.

-¿aún si termino con estrías por todo mi cuerpo?

-aún así te amaré-Ron besó la mejilla de Hermione-mi mayor sueño es que me des un hijo.

-algún día, ¿qué sabes tú si juega con su primo, el hijo de Charly?-sugirió Hermione sonriente, Ron borró la sonrisa de su rostro.- ¿qué pasa?

-no… nada, chiquita.

-se nos hace tarde, ¿vamos?-Hermione se incorporó y le ofreció la mano, Ron besó esa bella mano y se incorporó junto a ella.


	13. de bocazas y gallinas muy ¿timidos?

-Donde iremos-pregunto ella, en forma de saludo, el chico que hace unos minutos miraba por la ventana se volvió sobresaltado

-calma-dijo acercándose-te ves muy bien-lentamente la besó en la mejilla, ella sonrió disimulando su asco.

-lo sé, soy hermosísima-dijo, quitándole importancia mientras deambulaba por el pasillo, tocando una que otra armadura.

-eres como un zafiro-dijo mientras la atrapaba por la espalda, ella fingió un gemido- delicada, hermosa, exótica- lentamente le apartó los Cabellos del cuello, la enlazó firmemente con sus brazos en su cintura- y serás mía.

Por la ventana se veía claramente el campo de Quidditch, el equipo de Gryffindor estaba entrenando, mientras ella estaba mirando fijamente una cabellera pelirroja hacer piruetas en los arcos, reír despreocupado, volar alto sin dejar pasar ni una quaffle, sin saber que unos metros mas allá, en el pasillo de la torre oeste estaban ellos.

-donde iremos-dijo, sin romper el contacto visual.

-donde quieras, Granger-dijo aquella voz fría, en su cuello, ella cerró los ojos "al campo de Quidditch, a ver a Ron, al campo, a jurarle amor, a alentarlo, a no mentirle, al campo¡al campo, a correr a sus brazos asustada, a besarlo, a hundirse", pensó Hermione- dime todo lo que quieres- "que te mueras, que Ginny jamás haya estado contigo, quiero borrarte"

FLASH BACK------------

-por favor, Hermione-dijo Ginny, unas tímidas lagrimitas se asomaban en sus ojitos- sólo sal con él un par de veces, hablen, rían, y que se decepcione de ti, pídele joyas y champagne, que se aburra de nosotras...

-amo a tu hermano-dijo Hermione.

-amo a Harry- Ginny, puso las manos como cuando rezas- Ron no sabrá.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------

-quiero un collar-dijo Hermione de la nada, Draco la miró a los ojos.

-¿un collar?

-si, eso que se pone en el cuello.

-si sé lo que es¿qué tipo de collar?

-uno de diamantes, muchos diamantes y... zafiros-dijo tocándose el cuello.

-zafiros...

-sí, como yo, quiero un collar de diamantes y zafiros que sea... en forma de estrella.

-lo tendrás, Mon Amour, su collar, y unos pendientes de rubí, sortijas de amatista, topacio, turquesa... ¡todo lo que desees!

-y un vestido-dijo interrumpiéndolo- de seda hecho a mano, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas... Negro y verde-rió tontamente- ¿qué dices?

-que mandaré a llamar al mejor diseñador, importaré las mejores telas directamente desde la india, mon amour-dijo besando su mano- tendrás tu vestido y mucho más.

-¿qué mas?-preguntó interesada.

-lo que quieras-dijo él, besando su brazo- ¿conocer el mundo¿dinero para tu familia?

-quiero...

-¡pide, no temas!

-quiero libros-respondió.

-¿libros?

-muchísimos, quiero una biblioteca para mi casa, con todos los libros existentes-respondió emocionada, con los ojos brillosos, Draco tenía la mandíbula desencajada- que la llave sea de platino, y las estanterías... de Bambú

-el bambú está prohibido...

-¿no me lo darás?-fingió un puchero- ¿acaso el bambú es más importante que yo? Pensé que los Malfoy lo podían hacer todo... -dijo, sutilmente, Draco resopló.

-tendrás las estanterías de bambú.

-¡que bien!-aplaudió dando pequeño saltos- es lo que mas quiero... -Draco la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia él, quedando a centímetros de la boca de la chica.

-pero tienes que darme algo a cambio- se acercó un poco más, olía a eucaliptos, a pasto mojado, la casi la rozaba debía hacer algo...

-¿hueles a eucaliptos?-preguntó la chica alejándose

-sí, hoy tuve herbología- trató de acercarse más, la chica volvió a escaparse

-soy alérgica a los eucaliptos-mintió, fingió un estornudo y se frotó la nariz.

-el olor no te hará nada...

-¡ASHÚ!...- se dobló mientras fingía un gran estornudo, el pelo le ocultó la cara y aprovechó para golpearse el tabique nasal, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, volvió a mirarlo- ¿qué decías?

-mejor vamos a la enfermería, te darán algo y podremos pasar nuestra noche romántica.

-¡la enfermería!- gritó Hermione.

-sí, la gente suele ir a lugares así para recibir ayuda médica...

-sé lo que es una enfermería y sus usos ¬¬... pero no podremos ir

-¿por qué?

-ASHÚ... es que... queda lejos

-¿perdón... no ir por que queda lejos?-rió el rubio, Hermione se aprovechó de tan maravillosa oportunidad

-¡ay, si, él... el que juega Quidditch profesionalmente... el que tiene las piernas duras y no le importa caminar¿¿¿Verdad¡¡¡en cambio yo... ASHÚ... soy floja, lapídame, méteme a azkaban por no querer caminar un poco más, por ser un vaca cómoda que adora la comida chatarra!... ¿y sabes qué más?... ASHÚ-le estornudó, giró sobre sus talones y corrió a la torre de Gryffindor.

-wow, vaya con la sangre sucia... es más paranoica de lo que se veía... pero mejor, si grita así cuando se molesta cómo gritará en la cama- pensó el voz alta el Slytherin, rió de su propia broma, y caminó lentamente hacia la lechucería.

Hermione ingresó por el hueco del retrato, respirando agitadamente, seguramente después de semejante escándalo Malfoy no volvería a llamarla, las dejaría en paz y podría ser feliz.

-¿te fue bien?- preguntó sutil Ginny chupando una enorme paleta roja, Hermione se volvió y la examinó con la mirada.

-¡ME FUE EXCELENTE!- dijo la castaña dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿sí?... ¿qué tan bien?

-no creo que vuelva a llamarme... -ambas gritaron y se abrazaron, todos los Gryffindors alrededor las miraron con cara de "lo que hace la droga... UU''

-gracias- susurró la pelirroja- por esto, por ayudarme en los deberes, por prestarme tus apuntes, por darme consejos de belleza y por depilarme las cejas...

-pequeña saltamontes... aún te falta mucho por conocer

-y parece que a ti también-dijo Ginny jugueteando con el dulce- como lo que mi hermano oculta en su pantalón.

-¡GINNY!

-ay, era una broma o'

-chistosa... oye¿y qué no tenían entrenamiento?

-sí, pero le pedí a Harry no ir, le tengo una sorpresa... será una reconciliación

-¿cenarán?

-no, es una perdida de tiempo, yo seré el plato fuerte, una noche de sexo desenfrenado... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-dale con que las gallinas mean...

En ese momento por el agujero del retrato entraron Ron y Harry, embarrados como nunca.

-¿qué les pasó?-preguntó Ginny quitándole las gafas a Harry para limpiarlas.

-no pregunten- dijo Ron subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos.

-los dejo solos, voy a arreglarme- dijo Hermione guiñándoles el ojo y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¿cómo estuvo el entrenamiento?- preguntó la pelirroja para romper el hielo, lamiendo coquetamente el caramelo.

-bien- dijo Harry- estoy muy cansado.

-¿muy cansado para pasar la noche conmigo?- preguntó la pelirroja en tono inocente, Harry la observó, se veía hermosa angelical con su paleta de niñita.

-jamás estaré lo suficientemente cansada para eso, Ginny-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-¿entonces olvidarás lo estúpida que fui?

-no fuiste estúpida, yo también tendría miedo de él si fuese tu, Ginny-dijo tomándole las manos.

-¿d-de él?... ¿tú ya lo sabes?

-sí, Ginny, siempre lo he sabido…

-¡OH, Harry, que feliz me hace saber que tu lo sabes!... tenía tanto miedo…

-Ginny, no debes temer de Ron- dijo Harry con media sonrisa.

-¿Ron?- preguntó Ginny perpleja.

-sí, yo también temía de su reacción, pero le diré que somos novios, ya no deberás temer a nada- Ginny miró hacia el suelo.

-Harry, debemos esperar un tiempo- Ginny sonrió- por ahora… disfrutemos los dos juntitos de la velada romántica que preparé- la chica lo tomó de la corbata y lo besó, todas las chicas de la sala común la mataron con los ojos en ese momento.

-¿comeremos?- dijo Harry después de terminar el beso tomándola por la cintura.

-sí, me comerás a mi- la chica se mordió el labio y chupó su paleta- esta pequeña niñita quiere aprender cositas nuevas- sonrió saboreando el sabor dulzón de su gollería.

-tendré que hacer dormir a esta nenita- dijo Harry, se tomaron de las manos y salieron por el agujero del retrato.

Hermione caminó al baño de los prefectos, nada la reconfortaba más que un baño de burbujas, después buscaría a Ron y empacaría las cosas para la visita a sus padres; abrió la puerta del baño y dejó sus cosas en una banca cercana, se desnudó y amarró su pelo en su nuca, luego comenzó a dar las llaves de espuma y burbujas, el baño se llenó de vapor y fragancias, caminó hacia una ducha (n/a: de esas con puertas, de las que hay en todos los colegios) y se enjuagó; al salir de ella el vapor no dejaba ver nada, por instinto se sumergió en el jacuzzi que se ubicaba en el medio del baño.

-¿Hermione?- escuchó una voz, abrió los ojos pero era lo mismo que tenerlos cerrados.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó atrayendo espuma para taparse los pechos.

-soy yo, Ron- una cabeza pelirroja apareció entre el vapor, estaba sonrojado.

-¡Ron, que susto me diste!- Hermione se sonrojó, Ron la miraba fijamente, estaba todo mojado, las gotas resbalaban por su pecho desnudo y se perdían en la espuma, se acercó más a Hermione, que tenía los brazos cruzados para taparse y la vista fija en los ojos del muchacho, como si fuese un incentivo; Ron tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó, ella le correspondió apasionadamente, aumentando la intensidad, Ron se acercó mucho más dejándola contra la pared provocando que la chica dejara de taparse y lo enlazara con sus brazos por el cuello, motivando así as que el chico siguiera bajando por el cuello, la oreja, siguiendo por el hombro, devolviéndose a la boca; la muchacha se entregó completamente siguiéndole el juego, bajando las manos por la espalda de su enamorado, llegando hasta el cóccix, y volviendo a subir, Ron se separó un poco para verla, Hermione sonrió un poco avergonzada poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él y bajando lentamente, la sonrisa de vergüenza pasó a ser una maliciosa expresión, una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada provocadora, Ron le subió el mentón con un dedo y le mordió el labio inferior, nuevamente comenzaron a besarse desesperadamente, sólo que ahora los labios de Ron bajaron por el cuello, el hombro hasta llegar al pechos, los ojos azules del muchacho miraron fijamente a la chica, ésta lo desafió con la mirada, haciendo que Ron sonriera con autosuficiencia, mientras sus manos subían desde sus caderas, como relajándola y preparándola.

-no eres capaz- la desafió alejándose, Hermione lo siguió y lo giró de los hombros.

-¿me estás diciendo cobarde?- dijo cruzando los brazos para taparse su traje de Eva.

-no, te estoy diciendo pacata- Hermione abrió la boca sin decir palabras- tienen que pasar tres meses para lograr verte los pechos y tú te tapas¡soy tu novio, no un violador!

-miren quien habla, tú eres un bocaza- Ron bufó- en tres meses ni me tocas mas allá de los hombros y cuando podemos- Hermione buscó palabras para describir lo que estaban haciendo- bueno, hacer lo que estábamos haciendo, te alejas culpándome de que soy pacata siendo que tu eres un gallina.

-¡yo no soy un gallina, pregúntaselo a medio Hogwarts!- Ron hizo una media sonrisa- muchas mueren por mi, además sólo te trataba con respeto, los pocos ratos que puedes estar conmigo y no con los libros.

-¡fáltame el respeto si eso es lo que se necesita para que me toques, no me importa si puedes acostarte con medio Hogwarts, quiero puedas hacer el amor conmigo!- ambos se sonrojaron, y miraron el agua.

-¿tu… estás lista?- dijo Ron sonrojándose aún mas- no te obligo a hacerlo, o sea…

-estoy lista- dijo la chica jugueteando con la espuma- ¿tú…?

-estoy listo- el chico respondió enseguida y se volvió a ver a Hermione- no quiero parecer desesperado pero… ¿puedo…?- Ron aclaró su garganta, casi tenía un hilito de voz- digo, quiero verte- Hermione sonrió nerviosa y caminó hacia la escalera, Ron no pudo evitar que se le desencajara la mandíbula¡había desperdiciado tanto tiempo, la espuma resbalaba por el cuerpo de la chica que lo miraba avergonzada, Ron salió del Jacuzzi y se paró frente a ella, enseguida la vista de Hermione se dirigió a ver al pequeño amiguito que Ron tenía entre las piernas¡que tonta había sido, desperdiciando tanto tiempo con semejante escultura andante, miró a los ojos azules del muchacho, estaba sonrojado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Las deje con las ganas, coxinonas!

No estaba muerta, andaba ocupada!

Pero, en gloria y majestad… he vuelto!

Kon este misero kapitulo, pk ya lo voy a terminar, y no se imaginan las kosas ke pasaran… juajuajuajua


	14. de niña a mujer

-¿del uno al diez- pasó una mano por su cabello y miró a su compañera- que nota le pones?- respiro hondo y se destapó completamente para quitar la sofocación que tenía.

-nueve- dijo la muchacha, apartándose unos rebeldes cabellos que se pegaban a su frente mojada.

-¿y que faltó?- el moreno tomó sus anteojos de la mesita de noche para observarla mejor.

-no hay primera sin segunda- dijo Ginny sonriendo, la mandíbula de Harry casi roza el suelo.

-¿es una broma?- preguntó incrédulo, Ginny se sentó en sus caderas.

-no, no es una broma, amor- Ginny deslizó su dedo índice desde el cabello hasta el mentón del chico- recuperaremos el tiempo perdido… ¿quieres?

-claro, lo otro fue sólo calentamiento- Ginny rió.

- prepárate, Potter, esta noche no duermes- Ginny comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- deberían dejar de llamarme "el niño que vivió"- Ginny se despegó del cuello y lo miró expectante- ahora seré "el niño que vivió luego de una noche con Ginny Weasley"

Suspiro. Que parecía más a un quejido, pero dejémoslo en un suspiro, ya que era de satisfacción, confianza y un poco de dolor; una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien de la muchacha, siguió por su cuello y murió en sus pechos mezclándose con el agua y sudor compartido por los dos muchachos.

Estaba contra la pared, su pelo estaba húmedo, pero enmarañado y ya no sentía vergüenza, sentía como si su corazón hubiese bajado a su vientre y le derritiera las entrañas, las manos perdieron la vergüenza y cobraron vida subiendo por los muslos y explorando la parte que más curiosidad le producía, al primer tacto Ron gimió levemente, ella se mordió el labio y siguió acariciando aquél pedazo de carne mientras con la mano disponible acariciaba el pelo de su amado, que le besaba y mordisqueaba sus prominentes pechos..

La tenía contra la pared, ya no sentía vergüenza y se dedicó a conocer a la mujer que mas amaba, era como un imán para sus manos, sus labios no podían despegarse de la tersa piel de los pechos de la chica, sentía como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo bajara hasta su entrepierna, que estaba a punto de explotar recibiendo las inexpertas pero exquisitas caricias que las blancas manos de la chica le proporcionaban, ése era el cielo, un pequeño susurro fue su inspiración máxima: un pequeño "sigue" proveniente de los labios de la castaña, que acariciaba el pelo de su chico, la recostó el frío suelo, ella cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba; Ya no podía más, tenía que subir de nivel, con las manos separó las piernas de la chica, y con sus labios trazó un camino desde sus pechos hasta su pubis, un gemido le señaló que a la chica le estaba gustando, buscó un poco más adentro, ella arqueó la espalda y volvió a recostarse.

- Ron… Ron… Ron…- susurró la chica aún con los ojos cerrados, el chico sintió un escalofrío¡era el mismo susurro que había soñado en el verano, se estaba cumpliendo, esto era verdad, le besó los muslos y la parte interior de las piernas, le besó el ombligo y la barriga, le besó los pechos y el cuello, quedaron frente a frente y la besó suavemente- estoy lista- se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Hermione hundió sus uñas en la espalda del chico y gimió levemente, sintió un leve dolor que la obligó a botar todo el aire, la lengua de Ron jugueteaba con su lóbulo y su cuello, ahora eran un cuerpo, un amor indestructible; al cabo de un par de minutos lograron una sincronía hermosa, la boca de Hermione besó el cuello de Ron el momento justo que una descara eléctrica recorría ambos cuerpos. Se separaron jadeando.

-yo te amo- dijo Ron, el flequillo estaba completamente pegado a su frente, se acostó junto a ella en el suelo, Hermione se quitó el pelo de la cara- hoy por primera vez hice el amor- Hermione lo besó apasionadamente, no cabía en si misma de tanta dicha, ése hombre que la abrazaba la había hecho feliz, a ese amigo que tanto la conocía le había regalado la mujer que ahora era, ahora ella tomaba el control, a modo de besos y caricias llegó a la entrepierna del chico, un gemido retumbó en el baño al mismo tiempo que una fuerte descarga de placer provocaba que un pelirrojo se arqueara apoyándose en el suelo con un brazo.

La luz de la ventana le llegaba directamente a los ojos, odiosamente se levantó de la cama tropezando en el intento y cayendo de bruces al suelo, gruñó enojada y se volvió a ver que era lo que había provocado esto.

-¿qué rayos…?- un paquete café con su nombre fue el causante de la desgracia, lo tomó en sus manos, no decía remitente, sólo un "Hermione Granger Presente" con letra perfecta, lo abrió ansiosamente y casi grita de la sorpresa, un vestido de seda perfectamente trabajado, negro con bordados verdes tipo japonés aparecía en sus manos, cuando se puso de pie algo más cayó al suelo, era un lujoso collar de oro y esmeraldas verdes- no puedo creerlo- ella no sabía si reírse o llorar, y se decidió por la última opción al ver unas botas negras taco aguja hermosas; lanzó todo a la cama y corrió al cuarto de las chicas de sexto grado, donde Ginny se cepillaba el cabello lista para entrar a ducharse.

-Buenos días.

-esto es una desgracia, Ginny- la pelirroja saltó de su silla y tomó a Hermione de los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Hermione la abrazó mientras lloraba.

-ayer hice el amor con tu hermano- Ginny la acarició el pelo.

-auch, deduzco que el rumor no era cierto¿tan mal lo hizo que te dejo así?- Hermione le golpeó un hombro.

-¡no, fue maravilloso- se sonrojó mientras miraba el piso- lo hicimos dos veces, la primera bastante corta… pero la segunda…

-ya, no entremos en detalles, es la vida sexual de mi hermano… ¿Por qué lloras?

-es Malfoy- sollozó y volvió a llorar.

-¿te puso un dedo encima¡si lo hizo lo mato!

-¡no es eso, me mandó los regalos que le pedí…

-¿qué?

-tendré que acostarme con él…

-¡Buen día Harry!

-¡buen día Ron!- ambos se sentaron en la mesa riendo hasta por que las nubes estaban altas- ¿preparado para conocer a tus….?- en ese minuto todos los de Gryffindor dijeron "Tan Tan Tan", como en las películas de suspenso, Harry, con su peor sonrisa maquiavélica agregó- ¡suegros!

-aunque no lo crean mis queridos amigos… estoy listo- dijo Ron bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-quien eres y donde dejaste a mi amigo- dijo Seamus apuntándolo con la varita.

-Buenos días- susurró Hermione en el oído de Ron, un escalofrío delicioso le recorrió la espalda, su lado animal decía "sáltale encima, desnúdala, hazle el amor desenfrenadamente, bésala y desayuna", pero su lado racional le decía "desayuna… y luego desnúdala"- ¿listo para partir?

-sí… - susurró Ron con una sonrisa idiota, Hermione bebió un vaso de jugo y lo tomó de la mano.

-el carruaje espera- Todos los miraron curiosos.

-y esta es la última vez que veremos a Ron vivo- dijo Dean con falso dolor.

-juro que lo devolveré enterito- dijo Hermione despidiéndose.

-creo que Ron no puede jurar lo mismo- dijo Parvati, todos rieron.

El patio de Hogwarts estaba cubierto de nieve en su totalidad, los caballos blancos casi se camuflaban en ella si no hubiesen estado amarrados a unos hermosos carruajes dorados.

-no hagan nada que yo no haría en mi ausencia- dijo Hermione en susurro a Ginny.

-tú has todo lo que yo haría, con creces- dijo Ginny guiñándole el ojo.

-come bien, saluda bien, duerme bien y recuerda: nunca lo hagan antes de desayunar, provoca calambres horribles- dijo Harry.

-tú sólo mantén vigilada a Fleur- susurró Ron con cara de preocupación- ayer tuvimos un desafortunado encuentro.

Flash Back-----------

-Me toca la ducha primero a q todos¡yo fui el que caí al barro sólo por que el capitán de mi equipo me empujó de la escoba al charco de los cerdos alados!- dijo Ron al borde del colapso, todos asintieron con cara de miedo, Ron sonrió irónicamente entrando al baño, corrió las cortinas y casi se desmaya de la impresión¡ahí, en la ducha de los alumnos de séptimo, con una barriga gigante y cubierta de espuma estaba Fleur!

-¿qué…?- no pudo seguir hablando, un hechizo enmudecedor proveniente de la varita de esta le llegó directamente a la garganta.

-Gon, me vengo a despedig de ti… sé que si te citaba a mi despacho no acudiggías, así que decidí venig hasta aquí… - Ron comenzó a hacer mímicas para representar lo que quería decir- la próxima semana salgo con pge-natal, así que vine a despedigme comocoggesponde de mi alumno favoggito- ella se puso de pie al mismo tiempo en que Ron corría a la puerta- ¡no te podgás escapag¡ambos queggemos, admítelo!- lo agarró de la capa, y ésta se la sacó gesticulando que el amaba a Hermione, Fleur tuvo una contracción en el mismo momento en que el chico deshizo el hechizo y arrancó del baño.

Fin del flash back------------

-por eso saliste igual de sucio… y por eso esa puerta estaba trancada- dijo Harry como entendiendo la filosofía de la vida.

-vigílala, por favor- suplicó Ron, el chico de la cicatriz aceptó con la cabeza.

-trata de hablar con Malfoy- murmuró Hermione.

-hoy lo vi… cuando vuelvas tienes que verlo, no quiere entender- Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron.

-¡partimos!- Ron y Hermione se subieron al carruaje despidiéndose con las manos hasta que salieron de los terrenos, Hermione apoyó su delicada cabecita en el hombro de su novio mientras él le daba un beso en la frente y en ese momento ambos se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

No supieron exactamente cuando llegaron a la casa de la castaña, lo único que el pelirrojo supo fue que el lacayo los despertó, bajaron las maletas entraron a la casa; un chalet hermoso con un jardín enorme perfectamente cuidado. Ron cargó la maleta que la castaña había preparado para su ropa y la de él; Hermione tocó el timbre y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-¡Hermione!- un hombre alto de pelo castaño abrazó a la chica, Ron tenía ganas de hacerse humo- ¿este es el monito que ibas a traer?- preguntó mirando a Ron de pies a cabeza, Hermione le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-¡no seas bromista, ya conoces a Ron- el hombre estiró la mano y Ron sintió que así se debía sentir el hacer pacto con Voldemort; casi le quiebra todos los huesos de la mano mientras se saludaban.

-¡Hermione!- una mujer muy esbelta con un delantal de cocina abrazó a su hija- llegan bastante temprano- dijo abrazando también a Ron.

-la magia lo puede todo- dijo Hermione- entremos, me estoy congelando aquí afuera- Ron tomó la maleta y siguió a su novia; la casa era hermosa, muy amplia, bien decorada, llena de objetos muggles que no sabía su uso peor que eran muy pintorescos.

-lleva la maleta al cuarto de Herms- dijo Glory, la madre de Hermione, entrando a la cocina.

-sígueme, Ron- dijo la susodicha- te llevaré a conocer mi habitación- subieron las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Richard, el padre de la castaña; pasaron dos puertas a través de un pasillo amplio hasta detenerse en la ultima, la chica entró y él la imitó dejando la maleta en el suelo mientras observaba el cuarto, era blanco y negro, con una cama amplia que se veía bastante cómoda, tenía una repisa llena de libros muggles y mágicos, un escritorio y una silla, todo bastante sencillo.

-tu habitación es hermosa, Amor- Hermione tomó el rostro del chico entre sus cálidas manos y lo besó, éste le correspondió tomándola de la cintura.

-Ron- dijo ella, sin dejar de besarlo, este hizo un gemido como para demostrar que la estaba escuchando, bajó sus labios al cuello de la chica y esta prosiguió- ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-un par de veces- dijo éste siguiendo en el trabajo de besarla.

-te amo, nunca he sentido esto por nadie más y jamás lo sentiré, si algún día esto se acaba quiero que sepas que todo lo hice por tu felicidad- Ron se separó de ella y la quedó mirando.

-¿a qué te refieres?... ¿hablas de lo de anoche?

-no, Amor- dijo Hermione desviando el tema- sólo quiero que sepas eso, que lo de anoche fue fantástico y… nada- dijo tajante, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir.

-dime, quiero saberlo- dijo Ron curioso.

-que… dolió un poquito- Hermione se sonrojó y miró sus zapatos- pero hubo un momento en el que… sentí que todo mi cuerpo se contraía, que un calor provenía de mi bajo vientre y la respiración se tornaba dificultosa hasta el punto en que no pude seguir besándote más, sólo te abracé tratando de unirme más a ti, a tu cuerpo mojado, a tus ojos cerrados- hizo un pausa y lo miró a los ojos, Ron no cabía en si mismo de la dicha- ¿sentiste eso?

-sentí que todo mi pasado era nada, eran niñerías, estupideces para sentirme bien, para que mi nombre fuese recordado; al momento en que me uní a ti, en que penetré tu cuerpo blanco, que rompí con la membrana que separa a la niña de la mujer entendí lo que es la felicidad, la locura… quería demostrarte a ti que podía hacerte sentir completa; no sé, sentía que eras como una joya, algo demasiado bueno para mis brazos, era como una mentira, tus piernas se enredaban en mis piernas, tus gemidos retumbaban en mis oídos; iba a explotar, sentí que acabaría y abrí los ojos, tus ojos castaños me estaban mirando, estabas sonrojada, rocé mis labios levemente con tu boca e hice el último intento para fundirme contigo- Hermione lo abrazó.

-te sentí conmigo, en mi piel, llenándome de ti, haciéndome explotar de tanto placer- Hermione volvió a besarlo, con hábiles manos le sacó la chaqueta y lo condujo a la cama, Ron se sentó embelesado y Hermione se sentó en sus piernas subiéndose la falda un poco, el muchacho desabotonó un botón de la blusa roja oliendo cada centímetro de la blanca piel, desabotonó el segundo botón manteniendo el suspenso rozó sus labios por la piel donde empiezan los pechos- no seas malo- murmuró Hermione apoyando sus manos en los hombros de su pareja, éste desabotonó el tercer botón dejando a la vista el sujetador negro, sus manos se colaron por él mientras la besaba.

-¿Hermione?- se escuchó una voz en la puerta, Ron aprovechó este momento para desabotonar el cuarto y último botón y besarle la barriga, las manos de la chica sujetaron la cabeza.

-sí- respondió tratando que la voz le saliera entera, las traviesas manos de su novio ya se colaban por la falda negra.

-la cena está casi lista- dijo Richard, Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-enseguida vamos- respondió, Ron dejó de tocarla y quedó mirándola.

-estaré abajo, no se tarden- se escuchó unos pasos alejarse de la habitación.

-es mejor que bajemos- dijo Ron, Hermione se abotonó la blusa.

-sí, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros- Ron se ordenó el pelo y se limpió el labial de la boca.

-¿quieres hacerlo en la casa de tus padres?- preguntó asombrado.

-sí… ¿Qué tiene de raro?

-¡que están tus padres en ella!

-Ron¿quieres que solo tengamos sexo en Hogwarts?

-o en la madriguera- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-sería lo mismo que hacerlo aquí- Hermione entró al baño y se peinó.

-no, No es lo mismo; tu eres hija única y yo tengo a 6 hermanos más, la atención está repartida entre ellos… si lo hago o no lo hago daría igual, en cambio tú… ¡nos pillarían!- Dijo Ron exasperado.

-¿y no encuentras eso excitante?- Hermione le dio un beso fugaz, Ron estaba atónito… ¿esa era la Hermione que él conocía?- bajemos a comer antes de que te devore a besos a ti- bajaron la escalera y entraron al comedor.

-huele rico- dijo Ron relamiéndose al ver la mesa.

-uh, pollo asado, mi favorito- Hermione se sentó al frente de Ron, Richard de cabecera y Glory frente a él.

-¡a comer!- dijo Glory, todos empezaron a comer felices de la vida.

-¿y qué fue de ese búlgaro tan simpático?- preguntó Richard destapando una botella de vino.

-un pelirrojo celoso lo mató- murmuró Ron.

-¿qué dijiste?- preguntó Richard.

-nada, papá- Hermione tenía expresión de reproche- Víktor debe estar jugando en algún torneo, no sé.

-¿y tú, muchacho, qué deseas ser?- preguntó Richard con mirada inquisidora.

-me gustaría ser jugador de Quidditch de los Chuddley Cannons- respondió.

-¿ese deporte que se juega en escobas?- preguntó Glory.

-si, mamá- respondió Hermione, Richard tenía expresión de reproche.

-¿y cuanto dinero ganarás con eso?- preguntó el patriarca, Hermione bufó molesta.

-papá, estás insoportable, no tengo por qué escuchar esto ni Ron tampoco- tomó una servilleta y se limpió los labios- ya no tengo hambre- dijo y abandonó la mesa, Glory se llevó una mano a la boca.

-si me disculpan, iré a ver como está- dijo la madre y se levantó.

-entonces se terminó el almuerzo- dijo Richard, levantándose de la mesa, Ron se quedó ahí sentado sin saber qué hacer.

-genial, Ron, arruinaste el almuerzo con tus suegros- murmuró.

-no, no lo hiciste- dijo Glory entrando al comedor- Richard siempre ha sido así… hasta le espantaba los amigos a Hermione.

-¿por qué?

-por que es su única hija, por que es demasiado celoso, por que es infantil- Glory negó con la cabeza, Ron se sintió tocado con esa descripción.

-¿cómo está Hermione?

-llorando- dijo como si fuese natural- no vayas a verla, quiere estar sola.

-si fuese un poco más perfecto- murmuró Ron jugueteando con la comida.

-¿Cómo el búlgaro?

-si- afirmó derrotado- soy muy poco para ella.

-quizá te interese saber que Hermione nunca trajo al búlgaro a la casa- Ron se extrañó al oír esto.

-¿y cómo el señor Richard lo conoce?

-él no lo conoce, sólo lo dice para sacarte celos- dijo Glory bebiendo un sorbo de vino- ven, te mostraré algunas fotos.

La tarde pasó sin sobresaltos, Richard se encerró en su estudio y Hermione en su habitación, Ron y Glory vieron fotos y hablaron hasta que el reloj le alertó que ya casi era la hora de la cena, así que la acompañó a prepararla.

-hola- murmuró Hermione entrando a la cocina, Ron, que estaba pelando unas papas la observó unos minutos.

-¿cómo estás?- preguntó, la chica se acercó a él.

-avergonzada de ser su hija- respondió, Glory dejó el pavo en el horno y se volvió a ver a su hija.

-no digas cosas que no sientes- le advirtió su madre, Hermione miró el piso- sabes que lo amas.

-eso es lo peor de todo esto- murmuró la castaña- no puedo odiarlo.

-mamá dice que es una excelente idea pasar las penas comiendo- dijo Ron.

-la cena estará lista en un par de minutos- dijo Glory- iré a avisarle a tu padre.

-te amé por lo de hoy- murmuró Hermione lavándose las manos en el fregadero de la cocina.

-fue algo extraño pero… - Ron suspiró mientras le acariciaba el pelo- si soporto tus regaños hacia mi por qué no soportar tus regaños hacia tus padres.

-yo soportaré tus pies helados en mi cama, así que mejor cállate o decido guardar celibato- Ron la besó, la cena fue muchísimo más amena. Parecía arte de magia.

-analicemos esta situación- la chica trató de ponerse de pie, con un ágil movimiento de la varita unas cuerdas la ataron a la silla; rodó los ojos decepcionada y resignada a escucharlo- me arreglas una cita con ella, ella asiste, se va a los minutos de haber llegado, le mando regalos, y… esta parte es la que no me encaja, hoy teníamos una cita- se acercó a la pelirroja y le gritó en la cara- ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-está… está…

-vamos, Weasley, no te he hecho ni el amor y ya te dejé tartamuda; ¡responde!

-eres un retrasado- masculló.

-¿qué?

-que estás atrasado en noticias- con su mejor actuación Ginny dijo- la abuela de Hermione está enferma.

-qué mal¡yo enfermaré si no la llevo a la cama pronto!- dijo Malfoy, Ginny trató de sonar convincente.

-ella es muy inocente y delicada.

-mira, Weasley, la quiero en dos días más desnudándose frente a mis multimillonarios ojos¿entendido?... o sufrirás las malditas consecuencias.

-¿le dirás a Harry?- preguntó agachando la cabeza.

-escúchame bien: le diré a tu adorado héroe la clase de ramera que tiene en su cama cada noche, y si te parece poco tendrás que ser tú la que me espere desnuda- Ginny subió la cabeza espeluznada.

-pero te aburres de mi.

-quiero ver lo que te ha enseñado el chico cicatriz- Malfoy la besó rápidamente y caminó a la puerta, antes de salir desató las cuerdas- cuídate, caperucita roja- le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

-¡cerdo!- se pasó la manga por los labios- ¡ni siquiera lo haces bien¡ni siquiera lo tienes grande!

-¿escuchaste algo?- susurró Ron, alarmado.

-Ron, es la décimo séptima vez que escuchas ruidos- la castaña se tapó con la sábana- si no estás cómodo…

-no, mi amor, está todo bien- la volvió a besar, la chica se montó encima de su cuerpo besándole el torso- ¿crees que tus padres están dormidos?

-¿quieres parar?- preguntó aburrida.

-no, lo decía por que te haré gemir de placer, Granger- dijo Ron tomándola de sus caderas, suavemente la sentó en sus piernas, dejándola quieta un momento, viéndola fijamente mientras acariciaba sus piernas; le dolía un poco pero su cuerpo ya se estaba acostumbrando a tener a su novio entre sus piernas.

-jamás dejaré de amarte- le susurró una castaña a un pelirrojo. Un poco más allá, en un castillo donde se enseña la magia y hechicería, una pelirroja se dormía en el pecho de un moreno disfrutando los momentos que estaba con él, susurrándole la misma frase.

--------------- … ---------------

_Ya, ok, volví )_

_Me demoré por que… uff! Un familiar murió, me puse de novia, volví a clases, terminé con mi novio…_

_¡Pero aquí está!_

_Me dará penita subir el próximo capitulo…_

_No adelantaré nada… Gracias por los r/r!_

_Los adoro…_


	15. Tres meses pasan volando

Se amarró el cabello en una coleta y besó levemente los labios de su compañero, que movió graciosamente la nariz; de los pies de la cama tomó una camisa y se la puso, le quedaba gigante la ropa de su novio, pero no le importó, asomó la cabeza por la puerta tratando de distinguir algún sonido que delatara si había alguien: nada, silencio rotundo, salió sigilosamente bajó las escaleras. Parecía que sus padres se habían ido, así que decidió llevarle desayuno a la cama a Ron. Puso la radio y tarareó la canción mientras hacía las tostadas y el café, sirvió los vasos de jugo jugueteando con las enormes mangas y terminó gateando por las estanterías buscando las galletas de chocolate, sabía que su madre las escondía pero no tenía idea de donde.

El señor Granger escuchó a lo lejos una canción conocida, dedujo que su mujer estaría preparando el desayuno ya que era la música que ella escuchaba. Se desperezó pensando en cómo pedirle perdón a su hija, se había comportado como un idiota; consultó a su reloj¿y si iba a su cuarto a disculparse, antes de que abrieran los regalos¡sí, era buena idea, se puso sus pantuflas con forma de dientes que su hija le había regalado la navidad pasada y su bata azul que en el bolsillito del pecho decía "papá" bordado en celeste y se dirigió al cuarto de su unigénita.

-¿Hermione?- susurró al bulto que se tapaba con las sabanas, Ron soltó un gruñido de molestia porque perturbaban su sueño- hija, vengo a disculparme- despertó de golpe y se le congeló la sangre¡era el padre de Hermione¿qué haría, gruñó nuevamente como para decir que estaba despierto- ayer me comporté como un idiota- Ron se recriminaba lo idiota que había sido¡era hombre muerto! O peor aún ¡hombre castrado, suspiró- ¿te sientes bien, hija? Suenas enferma- Ron tosió, Richard trató de quitar la sabana, Ron la agarró con más fuerza- parece que estás muy molesta, discúlpame… mejor me voy- el señor Granger se incorporó y caminó hacia la puerta en el mismo instante en que esta se abrió entrando la castaña.

-Buenos días- dijo, al notar que su padre la miraba rojo de rabia palideció- ¡papá!

-tendrás que darme una explicación, Hermione- tomó aire tratando de relajarse- ¿qué haces vestida con esa camisa?

-yo… yo…

-¿dos tazas, dos jugos, dos panes?

-es que… -Richard perdía la poca paciencia, se volteó y miró a la cama donde un pelirrojo rogaba a Merlín por su vida, el patriarca le destapó la cara y este arrugó sus ojos esperando una bofetada.

-¡Hermione!- gritó desesperado- ¡yo sabía que no debías ir a ese antro de la perdición y quedarte en tu internado de monjas!

-¡Silencio!- gritó la castaña- puedo explicarlo.

-pues te escucho- se cruzó de brazos en el pecho con una falsa mirada de expectación.

-verás- Hermione dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche, y sé llevó una mano a la cabeza- Creo que tengo el criterio formado para… -Hermione miró a Ron que se tapaba el cuerpo con la sábana y se aclaró la garganta- dormir con Ron.

-sólo tienes diecisiete años- dijo Richard.

-¡papá, no me trates como un bebé!-dijo Hermione enajenada.

-entonces deja de comportarte como un bebé.

-si me disculpa, señor Granger, creo que yo puedo explicar esto- Richard lo miró aguantándose las ganas de partirlo a patadas.

-no quiero escuchar a éste… a éste…

-Señor, yo conozco a su hija hace 7 años- dijo sorteando las palabras de su suegro el pelirrojo- y apenas la vi distinguí en ella a una mujer única, hasta el día de hoy, en que me despierto y me pregunto a mí mismo¿qué vio ella en este idiota?- trató de sonar gracioso, pero el señor Granger no dio su brazo a torcer.

-no eres el único que se pregunta eso- Hermione abrió la puerta al escuchar esto.

-sal de mi pieza- ordenó, su padre obedeció enseguida, la castaña dio un portazo y se sentó en la cama- buen intento- dijo tomando de la mano a Ron.

-bueno, fue lo más sincero que pude decirle a mi suegro- la castaña lo abrazó- creo que hubiese sonado mejor si lo hubiera dicho vestido y en la sala- Hermione rió.

-con todo este enredo no te di tu regalo de navidad- la chica se sentó junto a el en la cama y le pasó una caja marrón, Ron soltó la cinta y la abrió, perdió todo el aire de la sorpresa, en sus manos tenía el uniforme de Quidditch de los Chudley Cannons con su apellido en su espalda.

-¿qué…?

-quizá te sirva en la audición que darás a final de año- dijo Hermione- si quedas este será tu uniforme- Ron la besó loco de la emoción.

-¿y si no quedo?

-pues… lo usaremos en la intimidad como fantasía erótica- lo besó riendo.

-¡espera! Yo te tengo algo también- dijo el pelirrojo dejando el uniforme a un lado.

-¿en serio¿Qué es?- preguntó jugueteando con un rizo rebelde de la frente del chico.

-¿la verdad, son dos cosas: una es grande y la otra es mediana.

-la mediana primero- Ron sonrió, tomó un sorbo de café y le entregó una caja morada de dos metros de largo- ¿qué es esto?

-ábrela- ella soltó la cinta y destapó la caja; frente a sus ojos se mostraba un hermoso vestido violeta tipo medieval.

-Ron, no debiste… no tenías que…

-¿quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?- la cortó de repente.

- no deberías ni preguntarme eso, soy tu novia.

-te lo quise pedir desde cuarto- bajó la mirada- siempre que te veía llegar con tus vestidos ceñiditos, mirarme, sonreír e irte del brazo de otro yo… moría de celos- Hermione se sonrojó- y cuando vi este vestido en la vitrina me dije "que hermosa se vería Hermione en el, bailando pegadita a mi"

-no debiste gastar dinero- la castaña le dio un besito en la mejilla derecha.

-pues ya lo hice, por que nadie se verá mas preciosa que tu. Seré la envidia de todos- Hermione sonrió.

-¿y el mediano?- preguntó coqueta.

-te daré algunas pistas… es algo que lo deseaste hace muchos años.

-ya… otra pista.

-es… algo que tuviste en tus manos hace algunos días.

-otra más.

-te dejó completamente loca de satisfacción al verlo en Hogwarts- Hermione se estaba poniendo roja, pidió otra pista suponiendo lo que era- es de piel…

-¡Ron, eres un depravado!- dijo golpeándolo con un cojín.

-tu eres una mal pensada- Ron le pasó un Libro de tapas de cuero llamado "Brujas importantes en la historia universal: desde Cleopatra hasta Marilyn Monroe", hace unos cinco o seis días la chica había comentado que hace años quería comprarlo y que lo había ojeado en la biblioteca- ¿Qué pensabas que era?- dijo riendo.

-tu… eh… ya sabes- Ron no paraba de reírse.

-te deja "loca de satisfacción"¿eh?

-no te burles, sonaba raro, reunía todas las pistas- Ron, aún entre risas cortitas, le quitó el cabello de la cara y la miro fijamente.

-al menos eres una mujer satisfecha- acto seguido le llegó un librazo en la cabeza.

Aprovechó la ducha que estaba tomando su novia para bajar, la madre de la chica estaba leyendo una revista de odontología, lo saludó distraídamente.

-Hermione se está bañando, nos iremos cuando termine- dijo ordenándose su pelo mojado.

-una visita fugaz, pero hermosa- susurró la señora, suspiró muy hondo y lo miró directamente a los ojos sin dejar la revista, tenía los mismos ojos avellana de su hija- espero volver a verte, Ron.

-Gracias, señora, puede ir cuando usted quiera a mi casa.

-escucha, hijo, mi marido es un bruto… desde que lo conocí es igual, si alguien me miraba mucho, ahí estaba él agarrando a golpes a todos los chicos de la facultad de odontología… ¿entiendes lo que te digo, no guardes rencor. Tienes mi venia para estar con mi hija, creo que eres el mejor hombre para Hermione- la señora volvió a la revista y Ron sonrió satisfecho.

El coche llegó a la casa a las doce del día, Ron dejó a Hermione despidiéndose mientras cargaba los bolsos, el día estaba muy frío, buscó en sus bolsillos un cigarro y un encendedor para tratar de calentarse, lo encendió e inhaló silenciosamente. Estaba feliz.

-malditos vicios¿eh?- dijo Hermione quitándole el cigarro.

-de algo tenemos que morir- la castaña lanzó la colilla a la nieve.

-¿listo para volver?- preguntó la chica, la punta de su nariz estaba completamente roja.

-listo y dispuesto, un baile de navidad nos espera.

Ginny caminaba por los pasillos buscando a Harry, tenían que idear un plan para llegar solos a la fiesta y terminar bailando "por casualidad" juntos.

-sale el sol en Hogwarts- la muchacha se volteó, Harry estaba parado ahí, llevaba una caja bajo el brazo- al verte pasar.

-Harry, hoy llega Ron- la chica miró para todos lados por si había alguien, lo tomó de la mano disponible y entraron a un aula vacía, el moreno dejó la caja en una mesa, y la chica siguió hablando.

-¿con quien irás?

-con Lucy, la buscadora de Hufflepuff- murmuró Harry- ¿y tu?

-Colin Crevey- dijo Ginny.

-¿no has pensado que… no deberíamos hacer esto?

-millones de veces- Ginny miró la ventana, la nieve caía pasivamente, sus ojos azules se posaron en los esmeraldas de Harry- pero soy una cobarde.

-podré llevar a cualquiera del brazo, pero siempre te llevaré a ti en el corazón.

------------Flash Back------------

Finales de sexto curso, Harry estaba sentado en el balcón de la torre de Gryffindor fumando. Ginny entró por el retrato.

-¿Harry, que haces ahí? Es muy tarde.

-lo mismo digo, es muy tarde para andar vagando por Hogwarts, señorita- se llevó un cigarro a los labios- ¿Dónde estabas?

-¿puedo confiar en ti como Harry o como el mejor amigo de mi hermano?- preguntó la pelirroja quitándose las sandalias y sentándose junto a él.

-como tu amigo- dijo Harry, se miraron unos segundos y el ojiverde le ofreció el cigarro, ella fumó relajada.

-estaba con un chico- botó las cenizas- pero terminamos hoy- Harry le acarició el hombro en señal de apoyo- no te preocupes, no tenía futuro de todas maneras… era mas carnal- Harry le quitó el cigarro y rió por lo bajo- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-escucharte hablar así y compararte con esa niña de 10 años que conocí en King's Cross- la miró fijamente a los ojos- y por mas mujer que te encuentres… más cautivadora te vuelves- lentamente sus labios se rozaron dando paso a un beso, ahí en el balcón de la torre de Gryffindor.

------ Fin del Flash back-----

Ron y Hermione llegaron a media tarde a Hogwarts, conversaron un poco en la sala común con sus amigos y luego fueron a prepararse para el baile que se efectuaría esa noche.

Hermione y Ginny fueron al cuarto de los requisitos deseando una peluquería y conversaron ahí mientras sus estilistas hacían maravillas con ellas, mientras Ron y Harry se arreglaban en el baño de los prefectos.

Dieron las ocho y todos fueron a esperar a sus parejas a la escalera del vestíbulo, Harry con su capa azul oscuro y Ron con una elegante capa negra de finos detalles violeta profundo, conversando de Quiddich y de otras trivialidades pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que por fin aparecieron: ahí venía Hermione, maquillada en tonos violetas claros en sus labios y párpados, con el pelo liso, las puntas ligeramente onduladas y una trenza pegada a la cabeza que le bordeaba la oreja izquierda decorada con flores violetas y negras y con el vestido, lo mejor de todo era el vestido, con su corsé forrado en encaje negro y su falda amplia, de vaporosa y exquisita gasa, además de unos guantes negros de encaje que le llegaban unos cinco centímetros sobre el codo. El aire casi le faltó a Ron, tanto que ni notó a su hermana acompañando a su novia, que llevaba un vestido rojo carmín, de sugerente escote, con pabilos que en la espalda de transformaba en un zigzag que terminaba en el cóccix, dejándole la espalda descubierta y dándole el inicio a una falda simple que terminaba en los tobillos, pero dejando una pierna al descubierto por un tajo en la pierna derecha. Llevaba botas taco japonés hasta la rodilla así que se veía relativamente baja, pero su moño, que asemejaba a una cascada de fuego pensó Harry, hacía que el cuello se luciera blanco y deseable, con sus ojitos de azules maquillados de negro y su boca con un gloss carmín formaban a una mujer y no a la niñita hermana del mejor amigo que era hace un año.

-¿nos vamos?- dijo Lucy, que con su vestido anaranjado no le llegaba ni a los talones a su Ginny.

-sí- balbuceó Harry, Ginny lo siguió con la mirada del brazo de Colin mientras que Ron y Hermione caminaban de la mano hacia el salón, donde todos bailaban y bebían cerveza de mantequilla despreocupadamente.

-te ves maravillosa- dijo Ron bailando abrazado a Hermione, la castaña se sonrojó halagada, súbitamente alguien la separó de Ron, Malfoy pasaba por ahí con una cerveza de mantequilla- mira por donde caminas, hurón- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-ah, pobretón- Malfoy negó con la cabeza y fijó sus enormes y fríos ojos grises en los de Hermione recorriéndola con la mirada- Mademoiselle- dijo tomándole la mano y besándole el dorso, Hermione la retiró rápidamente, éste hizo una media sonrisa mirándole el escote- c'est seulement le commencement, vous sont mon but, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, trompent le weasel ce soir, lui disent tous ces mensonges… Je suis patient, notre affaire peux commencer demain, ai l'amusement, ma douce princesse ()- Malfoy se fue bebiendo tranquilamente su cerveza.

-¿que dijo?- preguntó Ron lleno de rabia.

-nada importante... insultos en francés- dijo Hermione, le dió un suave beso y volvió a bailar, Ginny la miraba desde lejos con una expresión de miedo profundo en sus ojos, unos instantes después Harry la tomó de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar.

-no debemos permitir que él arruine nuestra noche- susurró a su oido el pelirrojo.

-no debemos hacerlo todas las noches- murmuró la castaña.

-no hablaba de sexo- dijo Ron- hablaba de que esta noche iba a ser unica para ambos- Hermione bajó la cabeza con las palabras de Malfoy en la cabeza- vamos a los terrenos. Juro no tocarte un pelo- Hermione sonrió- quizá unos cuantos... de la cabeza, nada más.

-¡Ron!

-estoy exhausto- murmuró Dean sacandose los zapatos, la fiesta había terminado y todos se devolvian abatidos a dormir.

-Ron, duerme bien, mañana hay entrenamiento- dijo Harry.

-¿acaso estas demente?

-el Quidditch no descanza, amigo mío, mañana a las 12 :30 horas en el campo¿está bien ?

-no, no lo está, pero ni modo.

Como es de esperarse, todos amanecieron como a las once de la mañana y el desayuno se sustituyó por antiacidos y analgésicos para el dolor de cabeza.

-todo, me duele todo- dijo Lavender.

-para la proxima no te desnudes tan rápido- dijo Ginny con malicia.

-buenos días a todo mi equipo- dijo Harry tomándose un analgésico- ¿listos para entrenar?

-no- respondieron todos a coro.

-¿alguien ha visto a Hermione ? no la he visto desde ayer- dijo Ron.

-la buscas después del entrenamiento- dijo Harry.

Todo el campo estaba cubierto de nieve, el castillo y sus alrededores tambien, pero era poca en comparación con otros años, el día había amanecido con un sol luminoso y un calor agradable. Un día perfecto.

La practica se desarroló sin mayores sobresaltos, salvo que la Quaffle se enganchó en el techo de una torre, Ron voló, literalmente, a buscarla y casi se cae de la escoba : ahí, en la torre noroeste estaba Hermione y Malfoy... Durmiendo desnudos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

()es sólo el principio, sabes que eres mi meta, quizá no hoy, esta noche ilusiona a la comadreja, dile todas esas mentiras… soy paciente, nuestro romance puede comenzar mañana, disfruta la fiesta, mi dulce princesa.

Uuuuuuh...

Al fin : )

Disculpen la tardanza : )

La Escritora...


	16. Recuperaciones y pérdidas

La castaña venía saliendo del baño de los prefectos en el momento que Ginny la encontró, venía muy agitada, colorada y con los ojos hinchados al punto que Hermione tuvo que darle agua para que pudiera articular palabras coherentes.

-es Ron- dijo entre jadeos y lamentos.

-¿qué le pasa a Ron?- dijo Hermione tomándola de los hombros y zamarreándola un poco, le había dado un escalofrío súbito al oír el nombre de su novio.

-está en la enfermería- dijo Ginny comenzando a llorar nuevamente, la castaña la soltó asustada.

-¿qué pasó, ¡habla Ginny!- Hermione, aún mas asustada que Ginny, no podía llorar de la impresión.

-se cayó de la escoba, Harry no pudo agarrarlo a tiempo y golpeó el suelo… sangraba mucho, y todos gritaban… - gimoteaba y se ahogaba tratando de explicar lo que había pasado. Hermione corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la enfermería y en la puerta la Profesora McGonagall la detuvo en seco por los hombros.

-no puedes entrar, está prohibido hasta que se sepa su situación y logren estabilizarlo.

-¡quiero verlo!- gritó Hermione llorando.

-todos queremos- dijo Harry, que estaba apoyado contra la pared esperando noticias- pero tienen que examinarlo, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-¿qué pasó, dime lo que pasó Harry- dijo la castaña al borde del colapso.

-estaba volando y creo que perdió el equilibrio al tratar de sacar la Quaffle, cayó desde unos cuatro metros y aterrizó en tierra… yo estaba muy lejos cuando pasó, logré verlo cuando ya estaba por aterrizar- Ginny lloraba silenciosamente y Hermione se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba frustrada.

-ya mandaron a llamar a sus padres, señorita Weasley, llegarán esta noche y se irán mañana- dijo la profesora McGonagall bajito.

-¿se pondrá bien, verdad?- susurró la pelirroja sentada en el piso de piedra y tomándose las piernas con los brazos.

-es un milagro que esté vivo- dijo Harry, se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó- pero tu hermano es el hombre más terco que conozco y no morirá, te lo prometo.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Madame Pomfrey, traía el delantal blanco de enfermera un poco salpicado de la sangre de Ron.

-Profesora McGonagall- dijo con un leve movimiento de cabeza- ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?- la tomó del brazo y la hizo pasar cerrando la puerta rápidamente. Al cabo de unos minutos salió con una expresión bastante seria.

-¿cómo está?- preguntó enseguida Hermione.

-cálmense, está inconciente pero estable, tenía unos huesos rotos y bastante sangre- Ginny lloró nuevamente.

-¿quedará bien?- preguntó Hermione- ¿sus huesos quedarán iguales, verdad, ¿podrá jugar Quidditch, ¿le puedo traer los deberes?

-calma, señorita Granger, calma y concentración. Sus huesos están bien, digamos que en una o dos semanas estarán como nuevos, ahora le están drenando una hemorragia en el estómago debido al golpe…

-¿en una semana podrá salir de aquí?- preguntó Harry, quien tenía la cabeza de Ginny incrustada en su hombro llorando descontroladamente.

-yo no diría eso.

-¿a qué se refiere?- preguntó Ginny, limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica.

-no sabemos si despertará- dijo McGonagall bajito- Madame Pomfrey está preocupada.

-¿podemos verlo?- preguntó Ginny.

-sólo puede entrar una persona.

-Hermione, anda tú- dijo Ginny, se abrazaron y Hermione entró, se acercó a la cama donde Ron descansaba, su pelo rojo estaba mojado por el sudor, tenía una venda en su frente y sus articulaciones, aunque estaba tapado por las sábanas se notaba que lo habían desnudado, su boca estaba semiabierta y tenía una manguera que le daba suero en la vena, otra para la orina en el tórax y una especial para la sangre que salía de a poco desde su estómago a su boca.

-¿Ron?- susurró Hermione, esperando que abriera los ojos y sonriera, la besara como cuando despertaron juntos en su casa, quería quitarle las mangueras y besarlo muchas veces, muchas veces- soy Hermione- se sentó en un pequeño banquito que había junto a la cabecera- despierta, por favor, abre tus ojos, tu puedes hacerlo- la voz se le quebró aguantándose las lágrimas, pasó delicadamente su mano por el pelo rojo fuego- ¿me escuchas?

-_te escucho_- dijo el inconciente de Ron- _te escucho pero no puedo abrir los ojos, estoy cansado, no quiero despertar, vete Hermione- el cuerpo de Ron no respondía de ninguna manera._

-estoy aquí contigo, y lo estaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero tienes que cooperar- le besó suavemente la frente.

-_vete, quiero besarte, quiero que te cases conmigo, quiero verte ahora. Quiero levantarme y que bailemos, como anoche, todas las noches, besar tu espalda cuando duermes. Vete, Hermione_- Hermione tenía hundida la cabeza en las mantas, llorando.

-te amo, Ron, te amo- articuló entre lloriqueos- ¿lo sabes, te amo, amor, te amo como a nadie.

_-te amo, Hermione, te amo yo también, te amo desde que te vi, te amo cada vez más, te amo al tocar tu piel húmeda, te amo aún mas cuando te veo caminar por los pasillos o en la biblioteca, ¿lo sabes, verdad, ¿sabes que cuando te beso siento las mismas cosquillas que sentí ese día en mi pieza cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso real?_

-quiero tocarte, no te vayas, no me dejes, quiero ser tuya una vez más, quiero sentir tus manos en mi cintura, tus labios, tu lengua, tu voz maravillosa, tus ojos azul cielo, azul mar, quiero abrazarte…

_-… entre jadeos tratando de recuperar el pulso normal, mirarte a los ojos, secarte tu frente con gotitas y que rías de algún chiste, que tu risa salga explosiva porque te avergüenza, aún, que yo te abrace desnuda._

-debe irse, señorita Granger, sus amigos la están esperando afuera- dijo madame Pomfrey- y no llore, se pondrá bien.

-amo a este pelirrojo- susurró Hermione- cuídemelo, ¿sí?

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos, Ginny y Harry pasaban más momentos juntos, Hermione copiaba en todas las materias y le pidió el giratiempo a la profesora McGonagall para asistir a las clases de Ron, aunque se lo negaron.

Cada tarde, después de terminar sus clases, Hermione iba a la enfermería a leerle el "el profeta" a su novio, a veces le contaba que ocurría en la vida escolar, y se emocionaba relatando los partidos de Quidditch, así pasaron 5 días.

-amor, soy yo- dijo Hermione entrando con unos libros- ¿cómo estás hoy?- la castaña ya se había acostumbrado a no recibir respuesta- no sabes que, el bebé de Charlie nació hoy en la madrugada, prematuro, y fue hombre, ¿no te parece genial?

_-¿nació, ¿cómo se llama, ¿Charlie está con ella?_

-y no sabes qué, tiene el cabello rojo fuego y los ojos celestes, Charlie me escribió diciéndome que vendrán a mostrártelo si despiertas- Hermione suspiró- será pronto, ¡despierta, Ron, para que veas a tu sobrino!... y lo mejor de todo es su nombre- Hermione ordenó la mesita de noche con sus libros y la carta de Charlie, pegó unas tarjetas de apoyo del equipo de Gryffindor en la pared y acotó- se llamará Vincent, ¿bonito, no?

-_si, me gusta…_

-y quieren que tu seas el padrino- Hermione se percató que ya no había nada en la manguera de la sangre- ¿Ron, ¡ya no sangra!- dijo en voz alta, Madame Pomfrey llegó rápidamente, le destapó en torso desnudo y retiró la manguera con cuidado- ¿qué es, ¿está mucho mejor, verdad?

-sí, su estómago ya no sangra, lo que es bueno- Madame Pomfrey se fue dejando a Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-quieres ver a tu sobrino, quieres jugar Quidditch, quieres… ¿quieres estar conmigo, Ron?- preguntó acariciándole el pelo, ya no tenía la Manguera en su boca, así que Hermione rozó sus labios con un dedo, y se acercó un poco mas para besarlo.

Ginny tomaba el lugar de Hermione para que esta comiera algo, ya que la castaña quería pasar la noche todos los días sentada en el pequeño banquito y viendo a Ron, Harry tenía que ir en las mañanas, y ayudaba a Madame Pomfrey a lavarlo, y con esta rutina pasaron 3 días más.

-¿lo extrañas mucho?- preguntó Ginny en el desayuno esa mañana.

-mas que a nada- susurró Hermione, revolviendo el cereal con leche- ¿y tu?

-no sé si podré soportarlo más, yo debería estar en esa cama y no él.

-no digas eso, Ginny, tu sabes que fue un accidente.

-Ron jamás se caería de una escoba, montó su primera a los 4 años- Ginny miró a la ventana- además, Malfoy el otro día iba a la enfermería- dijo Ginny en un murmuro casi ininteligible, me dijo que no le gustaba nada que pasaras tanto tiempo con mi hermano, que te necesitaba con él.

-¿acaso está loco?- Hermione iba a colapsar- después de esa noche…

-¡cállate, ahí viene Harry.

Ambas cambiaron el tema, y Harry llegó comentando que Madame Pomfrey había dicho que los huesos de Ron iban muy bien.

-empezarán a ejercitarle las piernas, una especie de terapia- dijo Harry.

-¿podrá volver a caminar al despertar?- preguntó Ginny, contenta.

-tomará un tiempo, pero podrá- dijo Harry besándole la mejilla- pero…

-¿hay un pero?- dijo Hermione, asustada.

-la muñeca izquierda se está demorando mucho en sanar.

-la muñeca no es nada, ¿verdad?- dijo Ginny, Hermione tomó su mochila.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó Harry.

-a la biblioteca, debe haber algo que nos ayude.

-me preocupa que se obsesione- murmuró Ginny, tomándole la mano a Harry.

-es su novio, Ginny, si tu estuvieras en esa cama yo también estaría obsesionado.

-_**Por ti cariño encogería la noche al tamaño de tu cama**- _le cantaba al oído Hermione, Madame Pomfrey había retirado ya todas las vendas, menos la de su brazo izquierdo, que estaba afirmado con un cabestrillo.

-_**y compraría tus caricias pagando con besos mi libertad**- _respondía el inconciente de Ron, el calor del aliento de Hermione en su cuello le daba cosquillas, pero le gustaba.

-¿te acuerdas de ese día, en el baño de los prefectos?

-_sí, si me acuerdo, a cada instante_.

-ese día tenía miedo, miedo de no saber que hacer, de tenerte ahí y no soportar el dolor.

-_te hubiese entendido_.

-pero no fue dolor, cuando te vi mojado, desnudo y mirándome con esos ojos me diste seguridad, sentí que si te decía que pararas, o que lo dejáramos para otro día, me dirías que si, que estaba bien- Hermione soltó una pequeña risita.

-_¿qué es, ¿de que te ríes?_

-creerás que te estoy mintiendo, que te digo que fue maravilloso, placentero y todo eso para subirte la autoestima.

-_no, es que en realidad soy el mejor_.

-cuando te lo vi me dije "¿eso entrará en mi, ¡es muy grande!"- soltó otra risa de vergüenza.

-_al abrir los ojos te voy a besar._

_-_supe que te quería a ti, para el resto de mi vida- Hermione le besó la mejilla- no me defraudes, abre los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio.

-_no puedo. No puedo abrirlos._

-¿lo harás, abrirás tus ojos para mi?

-_no, no todavía, tengo miedo._

-te estoy esperando, hazlo- Hermione se desesperaba.

-_todo se me nubla, no sé por qué estoy aquí, algo me dice que no debo abrirlos._

-cobarde- dijo llorando- eres un verdadero cobarde, sólo te pido que me mires- iba a seguir hablando pero el dedo índice de Ron se movió acariciándole levemente su antebrazo.

_Mi querida Señora Weasley:_

_ Ya sabrá mi felicidad, Ron responde, ¿no es maravilloso, no ha abierto los ojos pero mueve dos dedos de la mano derecha._

_ Le hablé de que usted vendría a verlo, y de su sobrino, y creo que está emocionado. No más que yo, si paso horas hablándole._

_ Con emoción. Hermione._

Redactaba emocionada una carta para su suegra, estaba tan contenta, Ginny y Harry casi se desmayan cuando les dio la buena nueva, y decidieron empezar la terapia de recuperación. En la salida a Hogsmeade le sacaron miles de fotos al bebé, que era realmente hermoso, y Charlie le escribió una gran carta a su hermano deseándole lo mejor; por su parte, Fleur le mandó una caja de ranas de chocolate a cambio de una "mísega visita cuando se despiegte".

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ginny entrando a la sala común- Ron está mucho mejor.

-¿pasó algo?

-movió la mano completa- dijo Harry feliz.

-iré a verlo- dijo contenta- manden esta lechuza a tu madre, Ginny- corrió con todas sus fuerzas a la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey supervisaba los ejercicios de Ron, que apretaba y soltaba una pelota- ¿puedo saludarlo?

-sí, no te preocupes.

-amor, soy yo- los dedos de Ron se movieron torpemente, Hermione le tomó la cara y lo besó en los labios.

-este muchacho se recupera rápidamente- dijo Madame Pomfrey.

Y tenía razón, al cabo de tres días las piernas se empezaron a mover, y la dicha fue máxima al encontrarlo doblando el codo.

-llevas dos semanas- susurró Ginny- dos semanas sin abrir los ojos.

-_Dos semanas… el tiempo no se siente._

-¿puedes abrirlos por mi?

-_Creo, lo intento._

-¿por Vincent?

_-mi ahijado… _

-Por Hermione, que la está pasando mal.

Los párpados se movieron levemente, y el aire le faltó a Ginny, Hermione estaba durmiendo en una cama continua, la movió levemente, la castaña se desperezó asustada y se acercó a la cama de Ron en el momento justo que éste abría sus ojos y trataba de hablar.

-Hola- articuló, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la castaña.

-hola… no te esfuerces, no hables.

-yo te amo- dijo Ron, movió torpemente el brazo y tomó la manó de Ginny que lloraba silenciosamente.

-¿puedo besarte?- susurró Hermione, Ron guiñó un ojo, la castaña le tomó delicadamente la cabeza y lo besó profundamente, con mucha suavidad.

Y así, pasó una semana para que Ron volviera a caminar, aunque con ayuda de unas muletas al principio, la mano izquierda necesitó ser hecha de nuevo, literalmente, por la poción crece huesos, y pasado un mes y cuatro días del accidente Ron pudo irse a Gryffindor, aunque necesitaba guardar reposo un par de días más.

-¿Ron, ¿qué haces levantado?- preguntó Hermione entrando a la enfermería.

-feliz aniversario: hoy cumplimos cinco meses y puedo irme a Gryffindor- la besó sonriente.

-¿es broma?- dijo Hermione complacida.

-no, señorita- dijo Ron- aunque necesitaré cuidados especiales a domicilio.

-¿sí?- preguntó coqueta.

-sí, unos besitos y abracitos, mínimo una hora cada noche- Ron fingía estar apenado.

-no, señor Weasley- dijo Madame Pomfrey entrando- nada de sexo en un mes.

-¿qué?- dijo Ron preocupado.

-nada de movimientos bruscos, no agotamiento físico.

-no se preocupe, lo haremos- dijo Hermione seria.

-¿acaso estás loca?... ¡quiero hacerlo!

-¡Ron, no seas bebé, tienes que recuperarte, después veremos.

-bien dicho. Los veo en un mes- Ron salió apoyado en una muleta maldiciendo su suerte.

-no es tan terrible- dijo Hermione.

-¡pero si puedo hacerlo!- paró y la puso contra la pared- ¿quieres jugar un rato?

-no, en un mes más y punto- Dijo inflexible.

-¿no quieres… pasar la noche conmigo?

-no, Ron, no cambiaré de opinión- dijo Hermione tratando se rechazarle la boca.

-¿ayudarme a tomar una ducha en el baño de los prefectos?

-no… o sea… si sólo te vas a bañar- dijo tratando se parecer entera, ya que los labios de Ron jugueteaban en su oreja.

-sí… sólo me voy a bañar, pero me tienes que ayudar, ¿si?- ahora la victima era el cuello.

-si… sólo bañarte…

-me tienes que ayudar a lavarme- Hermione le acariciaba con delicadeza el cuello y los hombros.

-¿la-lavarte?

-si, mi espalda- un botoncito menos en la blusa- y mis piernas…

-pero no podemos… - se aclaró la garganta ya que tenía un hilo de voz.

-sólo nos bañaremos- la mano se colaba con el sujetador- yo te jabono a ti- los dedos imitaban el movimiento de la esponja de baño- suavemente… no hay nada de malo en eso.

-me parece bien- Hermione se arregló la blusa mientras Ron celebraba su victoria en silencio.

-¿vamos?

-vamos- caminaron tratando de apurar el paso, entre risitas trataban de guardar el celibato de un mes (¿quién dijo que un mes se pasaba volando?) y entraron al baño de los prefectos, Hermione ayudó a desvestir a Ron, quien se dejaba querer sin reparos, y besaba con esa manera embrujadora los labios de su novia en forma de agradecimiento. La ducha no estuvo exenta de provocaciones, las manos de Ron parecían mas activas, querían acariciar lugares demasiado profundos, Hermione lo rechazaba pero aún así lo besaba y no ofrecía reparos en la sensual forma que su novio tenía al "lavar" sus pechos hasta con sus labios y Ron no se oponía cuando la boca de Hermione le recorría la espalda o el cuello.

-listo, terminó el baño- susurró Hermione al oído de su chico, tenía las piernas en sus caderas, como una mochila abrazándolo por la espalda.

-no, aún no… un ratito más.

-no, así no duraremos un mes de abstinencia- suspiró resignada a aguantarse.

-no me importa quebrarme entero, lo que más quiero es hacerte el amor.

-sólo un mes y podremos estar juntos- se separó de su chico y acercó las toallas- ¿nos vamos?

-nos vamos- se vistieron en silencio y salieron caminando felices de la mano, Ron la dejó en la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas de séptimo y subió pesadamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

-buenas Noches- dijo Harry.

-buenas- murmuró Ron, al cabo de unos minutos preguntó- ¿Harry?

-¿sí?

-¿por qué me caí?

-quizá perdiste el equilibrio con la Quaffle- la mente de Ron no recordaba, sólo que tenían entrenamiento y que quería ver a Hermione.

-¿al recibirla?

-no, se enganchó en una torre- el estómago lo sintió pesado, algo le decía que no preguntara más, que no había sido la Quaffle.

-y yo la fui a buscar- musitó, se sentó en la cama, lo recordaba todo, Hermione acostada y a su lado él… dormía satisfecho, en un aula vacía- Hermione- dijo con un hilo de voz, se hubiese muerto en esa escoba y su vida sería mucho más fácil: Hermione se acostaba con Malfoy, él los había visto, y ahora había sólo una cosa que hacer.

Terminar lo más lindo que tenía.


	17. de relaciones tormentosas

Abrió los ojos, no había dormido nada, el sol se asomaba apenas en el cielo. No quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenía? No había opción.

-¿estás despierto?- susurró Ron corriendo el dosel de su cama hacia la cama de Harry.

-ahora lo estoy- murmuró con voz de sueño.

-¿qué día es hoy?- preguntó sobándose el codo adolorido el pelirrojo.

-sábado- dijo el pelinegro- ¿por qué me despiertas?

-no pude dormir- se apoyó en su muleta para llegar al baño y tomar una reconfortante ducha caliente.

-debe ser el accidente, aún se siente raro- conjeturó Harry, con Ron lesionado tenían que seguir con el suplente que, si bien jugaba eficientemente, no era perfecto. No era Ron.

-¿te vas a levantar?- preguntó Ron saliendo del baño en toalla.

-dormitaré unos segundos más- dijo Harry estirándose.

-yo bajaré a desayunar- dijo Ron, aunque no tenía hambre le daba tiempo para elegir las palabras correctas.

Se demoró un poco en el trayecto al gran comedor, mucha gente le preguntaba como se sentía y que se alegraban de verlo nuevamente, algunas mujeres se ofrecían para ser enfermeras a domicilio aunque cortésmente las rechazó; aún así llegó al gran comedor y se quedó helado al verla; sí, era ella. Con unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, llevaba zapatillas deportivas y hacía deberes, en un desayuno de día sábado la única que hacía deberes era ella, se acercó con ganas de dar la media vuelta y correr, ella lo miró sonriente, movió los labios para el saludo, pero las palabras no le llegaban, sólo la miraba acercarse cerrando los ojos y besándolo, respondiéndole como un autómata, abrazándolo y él ahí, parado sin saber que hacer.

-vamos al lago- dijo Hermione- hoy pasaremos todo el día juntos- dijo ordenando los libros.

-necesito hablarte- dijo, parecía que en el estómago cargaba una piedra¿todo el día juntos?

Podría hacer esto mañana.

-sé lo que quieres decir- dijo Hermione sosteniéndole la mirada- yo también te amo- Ron tenía ganas de pedirle que lo repitiera. Mentía tan bien.

-¿vamos?- dijo, Hermione cargó los libros y le tomó la mano.

-¿te sientes bien?

-no dormí en toda la noche- dijo sin mirarla, no podía seguir así, se iba a arrepentir.

-debe ser el shock, del accidente- Hermione le acariciaba distraída mente el brazo mientras le daba las explicaciones que había leído en un libro.

El sol resplandecía, el lago estaba quieto, Ron se sentó y Hermione se sentó junto a él, arrimándose a su cuerpo.

-esto no es fácil para mi- dijo Ron.

-para ninguno, Ron- lo interrumpió Hermione- pero fue un accidente y hay que superarlo.

-no, no es eso- se aclaró la garganta y murmuró- lo que te diré, no es fácil.

-¿qué es?- preguntó acariciándole la mejilla, Ron le tomó la mano mirando el suelo.

-quiero que esto se termine- aún no podía mirarla.

-¿qué cosa?- la castaña empezaba a alarmarse.

-lo nuestro, Hermione- le soltó la mano- nuestra relación debe terminar.

-¿es por lo de anoche, es por tu bien Ron, yo no quise rechazarte…

-no, no es lo de anoche- dijo Ron, ahora si podía mirarla, tenía los ojos acuosos.

-¿es la abstinencia? no durará mucho, te juro que la próxima vez que lo hagamos será muy bueno, sólo espera, no tienes que hacer esto- las lagrimas empezaban a caer.

-no, Hermione, no es la abstinencia…

-¿te gusta otra?- preguntó, aunque más sonaba una afirmación.

-no… - Ron quería gritarle que ninguna otra sería como ella.

-¡entonces qué es, por la mierda!- le tomó la cara con las manos, tenía los ojos llorosos llenos de preguntas.

-dímelo tu, Hermione, dime por qué estoy terminando contigo- murmuró con un poco de rabia contenida- no hagas esto mas difícil.

-sólo hazme un favor- dijo Hermione llorando- déjame besarte por última vez.

-no lo creo conveniente- dijo aguantándose las ganas de besarla, por última vez, luego de unos minutos de silencio en el que sólo se escucharon los sollozos de la castaña él acercó sus labios de improviso y ejerció presión en los labios de Hermione.

-¿qué fue eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa amarga.

-un beso- dijo Ron, jugando con su pelo.

-yo te enseñaré lo que es un beso- Acortó la distancia entre ellos y rozó sus labios contra los del chico, ladeó un poco su cabeza y se besaron, primero solo roces entre labio y labio, luego Ron entreabrió la boca y Hermione comenzó a besarlo más profundamente, el pelirrojo acarició su pelo y su cuello, se besaron como la primera vez, un beso largo, que cuando uno de los dos quería separarse el otro lo juntaba más y más. Al terminarse el aire se terminaría todo- te quiero- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que caían copiosamente. En el cielo, muy alto, brillaba un tímido sol de invierno.

-¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó Ginny abrazada al remitente de la pregunta.

-debe estar con Ron, se levantó temprano hoy- dijo el ojiverde leyendo "el profeta".

-¿supiste que deben abstenerse de toda practica sexual por un mes?- dijo Ginny divertida.

-todo un suplicio para él- dijo Harry- lo que somos nosotros, podemos jugar un día de estos…

-¿en donde?...

-tengo una idea que te encantará- dijo Harry con cara de malo.

-¿qué es?- preguntó divertida.

-la casa de los gritos.

-eres un depravado- dijo Ginny- pero me encanta la idea.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron¿y ahora qué hacía, lloraba cada vez más fuerte, su pelo se había enmarañado nuevamente y sólo tenía ganas de morir.

------ Flash Back------

-¿nos veremos mañana?- dijo Ron dejándola en la escalera que daba al cuarto de las mujeres.

-sí, mañana- lo besó- al desayuno- Ron sonrió y se fue, ella iba subiendo las escaleras cuando apareció Ginny por el retrato.

-¡Hermione!- dijo corriendo hasta ella- llegué hace unos momentos y noté que se me había caído un pendiente, así que fui a buscarlo- miró hacia ambos lados- y me encontré con Malfoy.

-¿qué te dijo, te insultó?

-no- dijo ella- sólo me amenazó nuevamente- se aclaró la garganta- quiere verte, está en el vestíbulo, junto al reloj de las puntuaciones- la pelirroja agregó apenada- por favor.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- se abrazaron- tranquila, podrás quedarte con Harry, yo vuelvo enseguida.

------ Fin del Flash Back ------

Maldita la hora en la que había abandonado la sala común, pensaba, Ron se había enterado, pero si sólo supiera…

-Hermione- la castaña se volteó, ahí estaba Malfoy- ¿estás bien?

-y tú desde cuando me tuteas- dijo muy fría secándose las lágrimas.

-desde que tenemos algo- dijo como si fuese obvio.

-nosotros no tenemos nada- estuvo a punto de correr y desfigurarle la cara de idiota que tenía en ese minuto- déjame en paz.

-dime qué te pasa- ordenó.

-me dejó¿contento?- dijo sarcástica- ¿eso querías escuchar?

-lamento decirlo tan fríamente, pero si- dijo el rubio.

-eres una mierda- lo miró con asco- maldigo la hora en que mi vida se unió a la tuya.

Se volteó, y siguió su camino a ninguna parte; en otra parte del colegio, aún en la rivera del lago, estaba Ron, lanzando piedras al agua.

------ Flash Back ------

-¿estás bien?- murmuró el pelirrojo, el baño de los perfectos estaba húmedo por el vapor, sus cuerpos también húmedos se abrazaban manteniendo el contacto visual.

-mejor que nunca- respondió la castaña- pero tengo una duda.

-pregúntame- dijo un poco preocupado, aunque habían usado protección sentía miedo.

-¿me seguirás amando al abandonar este baño?- Ron la miró como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

-te seguiré amando aunque este baño se derrumbe y entre Voldemort y sus mortífagos a hacer una coreografía de Michael Jackson.

-¿lo juras?

-¡Hermione, ya!- dijo Hastiado del interrogatorio.

-jura, Ron, júrame que me amarás- dijo con una media sonrisa Hermione.

-ya, juro.

-se jura por algo que uno ama.

-lo juro por ti- dijo mirándola, después de eso ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro suspirando.

------ Fin Del Flash Back------

Mentiras¿habían sido mentiras? quién sabe… aunque no podía odiarla ni un poquito, sólo podía recordar con nostalgia.

-¿tan solito?- dijo Parvati sentándose junto a él.

-así es la vida- respondió.

-¿te puedo hacer compañía, peluchito?

-sí- aunque si lo acompañara Fang sería lo mismo- ¿sigue en pie eso de la enfermera?

Ginny se encontró a Hermione después de buscarla todo el día en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, estaba sentada en una esquina con la cabeza hundida en las piernas mientras las fantasma la consolaba.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó arrodillándose junto a su amiga.

-ha llorado todo el día- dijo Myrtle- es bastante molesto ver a alguien que llore en mi baño y no sea yo.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó delicadamente- es hora de irnos, la cena está servida.

-¡quiero morir!- dijo levantando la cabeza, tenía muy mal aspecto.

-no digas eso- dijo Myrtle- no es agradable.

-cuéntame que pasó y lo solucionamos- Dijo Ginny abrazándola.

-él me dejó- dijo volviendo a estallar en lágrimas.

-¿mi hermano te dejó?

-él sabe lo de Malfoy, sabe que estuve con él- murmuró culpable.

-OH, que mala persona eres- dijo Myrtle dejando de consolarla.

-no eres de gran ayuda- dijo Ginny de mala manera.

-ella tiene razón- dijo Hermione- soy una pésima persona.

-él se arrepentirá, volverá de rodillas, ya lo verás- dijo Ginny.

-no, no lo hará- se resignó Hermione- fue muy hermoso mientras duró- se incorporó lista para irse.

-¡no te puedes retirar así como así, estuviste con el desvelándote por un mes mientras estaba inconciente!

-Ginny, se acabó- dijo Hermione, salió del baño rumbo a Gryffindor dando grandes zancadas, Ginny iba detrás de ella sin dejar de darle razones para volver con su hermano- ¡ya Ginny, ya basta! él no quiere verme- dijo dejando a Ginny helada, Hermione se volteó y dio la contraseña a la señora gorda, y no habló mas hasta llegar al cuarto de las chicas.

-me preocupa Ron- dijo Harry a Dean.

-debe estar con Hermione- respondió.

-no, Ginny vio a Hermione dormirse temprano hoy, y ya son las doce de la noche.

-quizá tiene ronda de prefectos- dijo Neville.

-está lesionado, Neville- dijo Seamus.

-bueno, uno nunca sabe- todos lo miraron con cara de asesinos, en el instante en que se abrió la puerta y entró Ron con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano y un paquete en la otra.

-¿Dónde estabas? nos tenías preocupados- dijo Harry quitándole la botella.

-fui a beber unas copas- dijo Ron sentándose en la cama dispuesto a prepararse para dormir.

-¿a beber?- Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo- ¿estás loco¡te descubren y te expulsan, Hermano!

-no necesito otra- calló de golpe, iba a decir Hermione pero agregó- madre.

-entonces no te comportes como un bebé- Harry botó la botella.

-me siento mal- dijo Ron llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-estás ebrio- Harry se acercó y acotó- ¿qué diría Hermione?

-nada, no tiene que opinar sobre mi vida ahora- Harry pegó un salto sobresaltado.

-¿cómo dices?

-lo que oíste, terminé con ella- suspiró- se acabó- Harry movía la boca sin decir palabra- ¿crees que está justificada mi borrachera?

-¿Qué hiciste, imbécil?- Harry no lo podía creer- ¿cómo está ella?

-¿imbécil yo?- Ron rió sarcástico- Harry, yo te diré como está ella-tomó aire y dijo- ella está en brazos de otro celebrando que ya terminó con el pobretón.

-no, Ron, jamás ella hablaría así de ti, lo dices porque estas ebrio…

-¡abre los malditos ojos, Harry! las gafas no te sirven de mucho… ella me engañó- miró sus zapatos y agregó- me engañó frente a mis ojos, me engañó de la manera más cruel que he visto.

-¿estás seguro, y si fue un chisme?

-lo vi- dijo como si fuera un chiste cruel- los vi juntos- abrió el paquete, que era una botella de whiskey de fuego, bebió un trago largo, hizo una mueca y agregó- ¿no te pareció extraño que me hubiese caído de esa altura, justamente desde una escoba, siendo que lo que mas me gusta es montarlas?

Era verdad, todo calzaba. Menos una cosa, que Hermione fuese la pérfida que hizo semejante cosa.

-lo lamento- dijo Harry sentándose junto a él.

-créeme, hermano, más lo lamento yo- le ofreció la botella, Harry tomó un poco y se la devolvió, Ron tomó dos tragos largos más y dijo- jamás sabré cómo aprendió a mentir tan bien, de veras le creí- río de mala gana.

-ya, Ron, no te quiebres la cabeza pensando en esto- dijo Harry.

-eso lo peor, me quebré el cuerpo y ahora me quiebro la cabeza por ella- tomó más Whiskey- el amor es cruel, pequeño Harry, pero me encantaría sentirlo de nuevo- dejó caer la botella que se hizo mil pedacitos en el suelo- ¿sabes? el amor es como ese Whiskey, lo pruebas, no sabes a que se parece, pero te gusta, tomas mas mientras tratas de descifrarle el enigmático sabor, y así se te vuelve un gusto, casi un vicio, que quema por dentro y te destroza… si es que no lo destrozas tu antes de que te siga matando- Ron sacó la fotografía de un marco que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, salía la muchacha lanzando un beso y saludando, la tomó dispuesto a romperla en dos, pero no pudo y la guardó en el cajón. Harry no sabía que hacer, estaba tan desorientado como él, lo observó mientras hacía un movimiento de varita para que apareciesen unos audífonos, se los puso a todo volumen y escuchó, con todos los sentimientos apretados en el pecho, la canción "hasta que tu muerte nos separe" de Mägo de oz. No se tomó la molestia de desvestirse para quedarse dormido.

-buenos días- dijo Harry sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor al desayuno, Hermione y Ginny estaban ahí, la castaña con cara de funeral y la pelirroja con cara de pena.

-¿buenos?- murmuró Hermione.

-hola- dijo Ron entrando- Dios, me siento horrible- se sentó y Hermione tomó sus cosas para irse- ¿qué pasa, porqué te vas?- Harry y Ginny lo miraron como si estuviese enfermo¿le estaba hablando?

-yo… no quiero molestarte- dijo Hermione, igualmente sorprendida.

-no me molestas, Hermione- una luz de esperanza brilló en el corazón de Hermione- somos gente madura, lo nuestro terminó y somos amigos- la luz explotó dejando a Hermione decepcionada, y más aun, apenada.

-igualmente- dijo antes de explotar en llanto- me tengo que ir- salió lo mas rápido que pudo.

-¿esa es tu venganza?- dijo Harry.

-no, no lo es- dijo Ron- no me estoy vengando, sólo quiero que volvamos a ser amigos.

-tú no quieres ser su amigo- dijo Ginny.

-Si, si quiero, hermanita- dijo Ron- además, me tratan como si la hubiese insultado.

-esta es una situación horrible- dijo Ginny- debes volver con ella.

-no, es muy tarde- dijo Ron, se tomó un antiácido y agregó- además, quiero ser soltero un tiempito- el pelirrojo guiñó el ojo y se fue, Harry miró a Ginny que negaba con la cabeza.

-se aman- afirmó.

-lo sé- dijo Harry- pero ese fue un gran error.

-es una lastima- dijo Neville- eran como la pareja perfecta.

-lo son- dijo Harry- es una pena.

-¿hello?- dijo Parvati- ¿una pena, es lo mejor que nos puede pasar- todos la miraron con ojos de asesinos.

-realmente eres una perra- dijo Ginny molesta.

-si tengo que ser una perra como Hermione para estar con tu hermano, lo haré Ginny- dijo Parvati, Ginny ya se iba a parar para golpearla cuando Harry le tomó la mano deteniéndola- todas somos unas perras, Ginny, no te hagas la que no.

-ya basta, Parvati- dijo Lavender.

-¿me estas diciendo Perra?- dijo Ginny soltándose de la detención que le había puesto Harry- eres patética, mi hermano jamás te dará bola- dijo con una mueca de asco.

-pues pregúntale donde y con quien pasó la tarde ayer- le respondió con altivez.

-¡dejen ya de comportarse como gatas en celo!- dijo Seamus.

-¿te quedaste sin palabras, chiquita?... aprende a limpiarte la nariz antes de meterte con gente mayor- dijo Parvati señalando con la cabeza a Harry.

-madura- dijo Harry llevándose a Ginny que ya estaba convirtiéndose en Hulk- y deja de entrometerte en la vida ajena.

-más respeto con mi amiga, Harry- dijo Lavender.

-vamos, Harry, la falta de sexo produce histeria- dijo Ginny mirando con desprecio a las amigas.

Ron volvió, con el dolor del alma de Hermione, a ser el de antes. Como si esos cinco meses no hubiesen existido, como si la castaña jamás hubiese pasado por su vida. A veces, después de los entrenamientos, se quedaba con alguna de sus viejas conquistas, o simplemente se iba a fumar con algunos amigos de turno. Pero, lo más doloroso de todo, fue que jamás le quitó el habla, jamás la celó, jamás se portó mal.

-hubiese preferido mil veces su odio- le dijo un día a Ginny, mientras veían a Ron conversando con una chica, la chica reía tontamente mientras él sacaba sus palabras de galán y, por lo visto, arreglaban una cita.

-ya sé, es terrible su comportamiento- Ginny negaba con la cabeza- es tan maduro, ya casi ni parece mi hermano- Ron se despidió de la chica y caminó distraídamente hacia ellas.

-que me miras, enana- dijo Ron revolviéndole el pelo a su hermana.

-¿es crimen mirarte?- dijo Ginny dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-¿terminaste el proyecto de pociones en el que me pediste ayuda?- dijo Hermione.

-no- dijo Ron- digamos que con mi compañera de estudios de anoche se nos pasó la hora- dijo rascándose la nuca.

- lo dieron hace tres semanas, y se entrega en tres días mas.

-¿no te molesta ayudarme hoy?- dijo Ron con ojos de suplica- ¿por favor?- puso las manos como rezando.

-si, en la sala común a las 8¿está bien?- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-si¿tomará mucho tiempo? tengo un compromiso a las nueve.

-tomará el tiempo que sea, idiota- dijo Ginny- ¿qué es más importante, tus calificaciones o una vagina?

-¡Ginny!- dijo Hermione ruborizada.

-enana, que sabes tu cuales son mis prioridades- dijo Ron.

-me quedan claras- dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

-¿a las ocho?- preguntó mirando a Hermione, que asintió con la cabeza como una estúpida.

-¡no le ayudes, Hermione!- dijo Ginny como si fuese obvio.

-no puedo dejar de hacerlo, es mi obligación como prefecta- dijo subiendo tanto la nariz que Ginny creyó que se quebraría el cuello.

-acepta que te arrastras por el suelo lamiendo las pisadas que Ron deja en la tierra- dijo Ginny caminando hacia la biblioteca.

-no- dijo Hermione- sólo quiero ayudarlo…

-para que te necesite y vuelva a enamorarse de ti.

-es que es como si me hubiese vuelto invisible para él, como un mueble, está la mesa, la silla, Hermione, la chimenea… ¿entiendes?

-estás entregando el alma y el cuerpo, Hermione- entraron a la Biblioteca y se sentaron- ¿y Malfoy?

-ya no me insulta ni nada, este mes que he pasado sin Ron se ha portado como un ser humano conmigo.

-¿a que te refieres?- murmuró Ginny, la señora Pince las miraba con cara de "cállense, ineptas"

-una vez estaba en el lago, se me acercó, me dio un café y se fue, así nada más- Hermione miró por la ventana- y la otra noche, en la Ronda de supervisión me dijo que- suspiró- que quería ser mi pareja en el baile de graduación.

-¿y que le dijiste?- preguntó Ginny apoyada en su mano, como viendo la novela.

-pues le dije que no iría al baile- Hermione negó con la cabeza- no tenía ánimos.

-¿no irás?

-no, por mi que me den mi licencia de bruja, armar mi baúl e irme.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Ginny.

-Francia- dijo Hermione- me ofrecieron ser maestra de Beuxbatons, pero primero tengo que perfeccionarme.

-¿te irás?- dijo Ginny apenada- ¿me dejarás sola?

-estarás con Harry- dijo Hermione acariciándole el pelo- además, siempre puedes ir a visitarme.

-no será lo mismo- en ese momento Harry entró y se sentó con ellas.

-creí que estarían aquí- las miró y preguntó- ¿y esas caras de funeral?

-pregúntale a Hermione- dijo Ginny apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

-¿qué pasa?

-nada, Harry, sólo que le decía a Ginny que, ya sabes, me voy a Francia.

-¿de vacaciones? Genial- dijo Harry sonriente.

-no- dijo Hermione- de por vida.

-¿qué?- Harry puso la misma cara que Ginny.

-ya, no sean tan niños ustedes dos, si no se acabará el mundo si me voy.

-Bill en Egipto, Charlie y Fleur viviendo en Rumania, tú en Francia- Ginny dijo esto y miró a Harry enojada- ni se te ocurra irte.

-¿le dirás a Ron?- preguntó Harry con cautela.

-si me lo pregunta- dijo Hermione apoyándose en su mano, apenada- no le digan nada ustedes dos- ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor, la ex pareja se quedó trabajando mientras los espectadores, entiéndase todo Gryffindor, los miraba sentados en la sala.

-y listo- Dijo Hermione cerrando el libro- cinco minutos antes de la nueve, ya puedes irte- dijo riendo.

-no creo que vaya- dijo Ron estirándose- mañana voy a Hogsmeade, tengo un permiso especial de McGonagall.

-¿vas a ver a tu hermano?

-no, voy a las tres escobas a pedir trabajo como desnudista- dijo Ron sarcástico- obvio que voy a ver a Charlie- Hermione rió.

-te deseo lo mejor- dijo con ojos sinceros, tomó sus cosas y se levantó.

-¿Hermione?- dijo Ron, la chica se volteó- Gracias. Eres la mejor amiga que tengo- Hermione sonrió amargamente, y se fue a su habitación.

El día estaba nublado, Ron abandonó el colegio a eso de las nueve, y como era sábado nadie estaba levantado, excepto Hermione que observaba desde la ventana de la torre de astronomía como su ex – novio (que amargo era pensar en ese "ex") abandonaba Hogwarts.

-Ron- dijo Charlie al ver a su hermano en la estación- me alegro de verte- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo.

-yo también… ¿Y Fleur?

-en la casa, con Vincent- dijo conduciéndolo hacia un automóvil rojo descapotable- súbete.

-¿cómo ha estado tu vida de padre?- preguntó abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-maravillosa- dijo contento- si lo vieras, Ron, es tan chiquito, y casi no llora- Ron lo miraba manejar y hablar sonriendo de su hijo.

-¿Cuál es el nombre completo?

-Vincent Pierre- dijo feliz- Fleur ofreció el segundo nombre.

-se nota- se estacionaron frente de una casa hermosa con jardines de rosas haciendo un caminito hacia la entrada.

-pasa- dijo Charlie- esta es mi casa.

-es preciosa- dijo Ron entrando junto a él.

-si, a Fleur no le va a gustar nada dejarla e irse a Rumania.

-¿es una decisión completamente tomada?- entraron, la salita de estar era acogedora, todo muy bien decorado, se notaba la mano de Fleur por ahí.

-completamente- dijo señalándole las escaleras- sube- subieron al segundo piso, caminaron un poco por el pasillo y entraron a la habitación matrimonial, Fleur estaba sentada en la mecedora junto a la ventana con un bulto forrado en frazadas en sus brazos, Ron se acercó titubeante, se inclinó junto a ella para estar a su altura.

-hola- dijo la mujer sin dejar de mecerse, Ron miró el bulto, era el bebé dormido.

-hola- murmuró casi sin voz, el bebé asomó una manito pequeña- es hermoso.

-voy a comprar algo para brindar- dijo Charlie, Fleur le lanzó un beso y volvió a mirar a Ron.

-¿te sientes bien?- dijo.

-sí, sólo que es tan pequeño…

-¿quieges tomaglo?- preguntó, el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza lo tomó con delicadeza y caminó un poco por la habitación con el, Fleur se puso de pie, llevaba un vestido de gasa celeste, estaba descalza y su pelo estaba tomado en una coleta.

-Vincent- dijo Ron- es hermoso- volvió a decir, se aclaró la garganta y preguntó- ¿es… mío?

-Gon… - dijo Fleur acercándose- ¿quieges sabeg si es tu hijo?

-sí- preguntó mirándola, ella le sostenía la mirada y se acercaba con cautela, tomó a Vincent y volvió a mirarlo.

-es de Chaglie- dijo susurrando- de nadie más.

-¿estás segura?- dijo mirándola mecer al bebé y dejarlo en su cuna.

-si fuese tuyo- dijo tranquila, apoyada en la baranda- ¿Cuál segía la difegencia¿Qué hagías siendo padge?

-no… no lo sé.

-Chaglie se levanta cada noche a cambiagle el pañal, él me cuidó en todo el embagazo, él estuvo en el pagto… - Fleur se volteó y se encontró con los ojos de Ron- él es el padge, biológico y político.

-¿lo amas?- preguntó Ron.

-antes no lo amaba, estaba con él pog que me caía bien, ega tierno… pego cuando supimos que yo iba a seg madge, él se aggodilló junto a mi y le habló a mi baggiga, y estaba dando a luz, me secaba el sudor de la frente con sus labios y me susurraba cosas al oído… y me di cuenta que lo amaba, por que me abgazaba fuegte y me pgometía que todo estagía bien… y cumplió su pgomesa- Fleur se acercó a la ventana- aunque Vincent no fuega su hijo… ¿a quien le impogtagía, tú amas a Hegmione y yo a Chaglie… Vincent siempge estagía llamando "papá" a tu hegmano…

-es lo mejor- dijo Ron parándose junto a ella, la rubia lo abrazó fuertemente, y Ron miró al cielo azul, muy azul.

Y el azul del día pasó a ser el negro de la noche, un día se acumulaba con otro y así sucesivamente formando semanas, meses… la primavera estaba en su apogeo y era como si en esos 2 meses de separación Hermione esperara, aún que Ron la abrazara y le suplicara que no se fuera, odiaba tener que buscar casa en Francia, odiaba tener que sonreír mientras estaba con él, sonreír de lejos tratando de olvidar.

¿Cómo olvidar?

Uno, dos, tres meses… días como navajas¿por qué seguir contando los días que había estado sin ella, noches llenas de ratas, de alcohol, de encontrar a alguien con sus manos pero no su voz, con sus labios pero no su piel¿entre todas haría una?

Y de tanto recordar, de tanto vivir en el pasado, Hermione enfermó, ya no comía, su pelo dejó de brillar, su piel de porcelana dio paso al acné, verla era como ponerse a llorar.

-¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Malfoy una tarde al verla dormir en la biblioteca.

-no creo… pero ya deja de preocuparte por mi.

-no me preocupo por cualquier persona, pero creo que estás enferma… ¿hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

-puedes hacer una cosa por mi- dijo Hermione en tono confidente- verás, el día en que salgamos de Hogwarts…

-¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó Ron a Harry.

-no desde ayer¿para que la quieres?

-el trabajo de transformaciones- dijo Ron.

-deja de pedirle que sea tu compañera¿Qué no ves que le afecta estar cerca de ti?

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ron con cara de inocente.

-¡porque está enamorada de ti, imbécil!

-no es mi problema, Harry, que después de tres meses me siga buscando.

-¿sabes lo que creo? creo que no puedes aceptar que también la amas, que babeas, que te arrastras por ella, tu ego está herido, y trabajas con ella sólo para tenerla cerca- Harry negó con la cabeza- eres un inmaduro, no has aprendido nada.

-ella es la que no puede vivir sin mi- dijo engreído.

-por lo mismo- dijo Ginny entrando- se está enfermando por no vivir hace tres meses.

-¿y ahora todo es mi culpa?- dijo Ron enojado- claro, que malo yo, termino con la pobrecita de puro masoquista que soy¡qué loco este pelirrojo!

-Ron…- dijo Harry.

-no, no entienden- lo cortó Ron- no les explicaré por que no lo han sentido, si me mintió con eso… quizá con qué otras cosas me mintió- Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca, se volvió y salio corriendo.

Era un Animal.

-¡Hermione!- gritó al topársela se sopetón en un pasillo oscuro, Había algo extraño en ella.

No tenía los ojos hinchados.

-me preguntaba si ya es tiempo- susurró la castaña.

-¿qué?- preguntó Ginny, no entendía nada.

-ya sabes… los exámenes.

-Hermione¿estás drogada?- dijo tomándole la cabeza y mirándole fijamente sus pupilas dilatadas.

-sólo estaba- no terminó la frase porque se había desmayado, Ginny la tomó de la cabeza nuevamente para tratar de reanimarla, Malfoy salió de una aula y tomó a la castaña.

-rápido, hay que llevarla a la enfermería- dijo Ginny.

-no, déjamela a mi, estará bien.

-¡no, llévala a algún lado!- Malfoy hizo caso omiso a las palabras de la Pelirroja, la llevó al aula donde había una cama y una mesa. La dejó en la cama y entreabrió una pequeña ventana.

-es demasiado frágil- dijo Malfoy- yo le advertí.

-¿qué cosa?

-me pidió que… que le diera un poco emoción- dijo él jugando con un rizo de la frente de la castaña- y que la dejara sola- dijo mirando a los ojos de Ginny.

-no trataste de hacerle nada- afirmó la pelirroja.

-le dije que no debía hacerlo- susurró él, hacía un poco de frío así que la tapó suavemente- me dijo que quería algo suave, como Marihuana- Ginny se llevó una mano a la frente- y le di, fui un idiota, le di y le dije como hacerlo.

-ella no sabe lo que hace, como te lo pidió aceptaste simplemente porque te lo dijo, no es tu culpa.

-quería hacerlo- dijo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja por segunda vez.

-¿hacerlo?

-quería follar con ella, drogarla, quedarme sobrio y… hacerlo.

-¿qué te detuvo?- dijo Ginny.

-que cuando la vi bien drogada, bastante inconciente como para no recordarlo la vi, y me sentí contaminado… y sentí que la había contaminado a ella también.

-¿y que pasó?

-ella me miró y me dijo: "hazlo ahora, así puedo alucinar pensando que eres Ron…aunque él es mas suave… y la tiene mas grande"- Ginny rió despacito- ¿lo encuentras gracioso?

-sí- dijo Ginny- es gracioso, te dijo que Ron te partía el culo en materia de sexo.

-no es gracioso- dijo Malfoy, Ginny se tapó la boca con risa bajita. Silencio rotundo- ¿y Potter?

-¿qué cosa?

-¿me parte el culo en materia de sexo?

-si- dijo Ginny- él es mas intenso- silencio rotundo.

-sonó un poco Gay.

-¿qué cosa?

-Weasley y Potter me parten el culo en materia de sexo- dijo Malfoy, rieron juntos.

-nunca había conversado contigo así- dijo Ginny pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-¿así cómo?

-así, sin haberme desvestido- Malfoy rió- aunque desvestida nunca hablamos.

-¿hablas desvestida con Potter?

-sí, lo hago- dijo Ginny.

-no iba a hacerlo.

-¿hablar?- dijo Ginny.

-con Potter- dijo Malfoy mirando el suelo- no iba a decirle lo que tuvimos porque… porque te quise.

El sol se asomaba fuerte. Hermione abrió los ojos y vio a Ginny y Malfoy abrazados, sonrió.

-has lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Malfoy- arregla el error.

-¿cómo?- preguntó Ginny limpiándose las lágrimas.

-es hora de reunir a tu hermano, a Potter, a Hermione y hablar de la verdad.

-Ron te matará- susurró Hermione.

-no me importa- dijo Malfoy- no soy un santo, me lo merezco.

Hermione suspiró fuerte, era incomodo tener a Ron al frente, mirándolo fumar, a su lado Harry y en la cabecera de la mesa estaba Ginny.

Sería una larga conversación.

* * *

Oh si!

Actualicé!

Ya… me voy a dormir, pueden matarme ahora

Este capitulo me dio penita UU saludos fieles lectoras (k)

Tatatan


	18. de la revelación de la verdad

-Supongo que es tiempo de hablar- susurró Ginny- traté de no llegar a esto nunca pero…

-Ginny¿esto tardará mucho?, me están esperando- dijo Ron dándose aires de importancia y apagando el cigarro en el cenicero.

-tardará lo que sea- dijo Ginny molesta por la interrupción- ya me está costando bastante decirlo.

-continúa- dijo Harry, los ojos le brillaban al verla de pie, mirándolos a los tres sentados en la mesa- te escuchamos.

-no más mentiras- dijo Ginny apoyándose con ambas manos en la mesa- Ron, hay varias cosas que no sabes.

-Ginny- dijo Hermione con ojos preocupados.

-tranquila- dijo Ginny- no hay de qué preocuparse- se aclaró la garganta y dijo- hace algún tiempo, casi dos años atrás, comencé a salir con chicos, me escapaba por las noches para que no me vieras, Ron, así pasó un tiempo hasta que un día cuando volvía a Gryffindor vi a Harry, y, bueno, cruzamos palabras- Ron la miraba expectante, Harry estaba tenso y casi no respiraba- después de un rato, una cosa llevó a la otra y nos besamos, después de ese día iniciamos una relación que ha durado hasta hoy.

Momento de silencio.

-¿y planeabas esconderlo por siempre?- preguntó Ron, extrañamente calmado.

-sí, para ser totalmente sincera lo iba a hacer- tomó la mano de Harry- no quería separar tu amistad con él, no sabía si lo aceptarías, tenía más miedo de ti que de papá.

-Ron, lo siento, debimos decirlo- dijo Harry preocupado.

-después hablaré contigo-le dijo mirándolo fijamente, luego volvió a posar sus ojos en Ginny, que jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos- continúa- encendió otro cigarro.

-pero antes de salir con Harry, tuve una relación con otra persona que no me enorgullece- sujetó más fuerte la mano de Harry y lo miró a los ojos apenada, el ojiverde le sustuvo la mirada preocupado y conteniendo la respiración- y esa persona es Malfoy- Ron comenzó a toser, Harry abrió la boca sin poder decir nada, y Hermione aguardó en silencio.

-esta bien, esta bien- dijo Ron perdiendo los estribos- a Harry lo acepto, por que es mi amigo y sé que no te hará nada- lo amenazó con el dedo- por que si le haces algo a mi hermanita te juro, pero te juro, que será la última cosa que hagas, y si le llegas a tocar un pelo¡Un pelo! Y con esto no me refiero a su cabeza…

-¡Ron, ya basta!- dijo Ginny desesperada.

- no es como tu crees- dijo Harry- tengo buenas intenciones con ella- Harry la miró a los ojos- siempre las he tenido- Ginny sonrió débilmente.

-que tus buenas intensiones se alejen de su sistema reproductor- dijo Ron, Harry palideció- ¿por qué me miras así?- Ron pareció comprenderlo- ¡profanador de menores!- dijo haciendo ademán de pararse.

-¡no hicimos nada que tu y Hermione no hayan hecho!- gritó Ginny, Hermione, que casi no había participado de la conversación, enrojeció súbitamente evitando la mirada de Ron.

-eso es distinto- murmuró el pelirrojo evitando también la mirada de la castaña- porque ella y yo, ya saben, nos costó más y sólo pasó un par de veces…

-no creo que estén pidiéndote los detalles- Dijo Hermione tomándole el brazo para que se detuviera, Ron se ruborizó aún más.

-bueno, nuestra relación no es el punto, además¿estabas segura de que querías que Harry fuese con el que- hizo una pausa para juntar valor de decirlo- ya sabes, te "iniciaras"?- lo último lo dijo de malas maneras, se imaginaba a su hermanita con Harry entrando al cuarto de los requisitos; sacudió la cabeza para borrar esa imagen.

-es que- Ginny se mordió el labio apenada- el no me "inició"- ahora era Harry y Ron los que palidecían.

-¿no?- preguntó tímidamente el ojiverde- ¿y quien…?- Ginny entornó los ojos, Harry se tapó la cara- ¿Malfoy?- Harry se imaginaba a Ginny y Malfoy entrando al cuarto de los requisitos, besándose; pegó un puñetazo a la mesa.

-déjenla ya- Dijo Hermione- no creo que sea de su incumbencia quien fue el primero, así que déjenla continuar- los dos muchachos se callaron y miraron a Ginny.

-pero este año Malfoy se interesó por Hermione, y empezó a amenazar con contarte, Harry, lo que yo tuve con él- una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla pecosa de la pelirroja- y yo no quería perderte, en mi retorcida mente egoísta sólo importaba que tú me amaras, me acariciaras- Ron carraspeó-, pensaba que si te decían lo que había pasado con él me dejarías de ver como la niña inocente… Y le pedí a Hermione que saliera con él- con esta Frase Ron abrió los ojos, ahora entendía todo.

-sólo quería alejarlo, pero fue al contrario- dijo Hermione- en la noche del baile de navidad, cuando llegamos a la sala común, Ginny me dijo que él me estaba esperando, y yo pensé en decirle unas mentiras y…

-pasó lo que pasó- dijo Ron, mirándola con pena, quería abrazarla- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Yo te hubiese entendido, si sólo me hubieses hablado...

-es mi culpa- dijo Ginny- fui un monstruo, un hongo…

-eres el pus, que sale de las bacterias que habitan el hongo que crece en los pantanos y se nutre de bosta, Ginny, eso eres- dijo el menor de los hombre Weasley, hizo una pausa para respirar mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo- me siento como el más grande idiota de todo Hogwarts- Ginny lloraba tapándose la cara- discúlpenme, debo pensar- se fue a la habitación de los hombres, Hermione se puso de pie con intención de seguirlo pero se detuvo al pie de la escalera. Ginny se sentó junto a Harry.

-¿quieres seguir conmigo?- preguntó tomándole la mano.

-yo también debo pensar, no creo que pueda tomar decisiones ahora- Las palabras del niño que vivió se escuchaban frías y lejanas, Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca asintiendo y se fue a su habitación entre sollozos

-Harry, te dejaré solo- dijo Hermione despidiéndose con la mano.

-no, quédate- fueron al sillón de la sala común, ambos se recostaron abrazados fraternalmente.

-¿la perdonarás?- preguntó Hermione.

-esta noche pensaré- dijo Harry, le acarició tiernamente el pelo a su amiga.

-¿él me perdonará?- preguntó Hermione.

-le mentiste- dijo Harry- pero le mentiste para que su hermana fuese feliz.

-es que- Hermione se acomodó para mirar a los verdes ojos de Harry- los amores pasan y la familia siempre queda…

-Sólo el tiempo dirá, Herms- le besó la frente y volvieron a la posición inicial.

A la mañana siguiente Ron bajó y se encontró con Harry durmiendo en el sillón, Hermione ya no estaba, el pelirrojo no sabía que hacer.

-hola- dijo Harry despertando.

-hola- Ron carraspeó- debemos hablar.

-toma asiento- Harry se puso los anteojos nervioso.

-¿Cuánto llevas con mi hermana?- preguntó Ron, sus ojos sinceros relajaron un poco a Harry.

-un año y un poco más- Ron asintió levemente.

-¿nunca- Ron hizo un gesto con los brazos que indicaba el tener relaciones- con nadie más?

-con nadie más, no fue necesario- las orejas de Ron se enrojecieron.

-¿ella te pidió que "pasaran al siguiente nivel"?

-sí, ambos dijimos que ya estábamos preparados- Harry movía sus manos nervioso.

-escúchame bien, Harry- Ron lo apuntaba con el dedo- nadie es el hombre perfecto para Ginny- Harry lo miró con miedo- pero tú eres quien se acerca más- Ron sonrió, Harry estaba apunto de explotar, era como si le hubiesen sacado una montaña de encima.

Pero¿estaba aún con ella?

-al menos pronto seremos libres, la graduación es en dos meses- dijo Ron, cambiando el tema; Harry despabiló y comenzó a morderse una uña.

-debo ir a hablar con tu hermana- dijo como si le faltase la droga.

-¿tan urgente?

-¡dos meses, Ron, no quiero desperdiciar mis últimos dos meses en Hogwarts sin ella!-dijo riendo como un loco.

-hola- dijo Tímida Ginny al pie de la escalera que daba al cuarto de las chicas de sexto.

-debemos hablar- dijo Harry exaltado, la tomó de la mano y la sacó al pasillo.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó confundida.

-pasa que… que ya no doy para más, lo de ayer me dejó atónito… y tomé mi decisión.

-¿y cual es?

-que no- dijo Harry, el corazón de Ginny se partió en mil pedazos, los ojos vidriosos lo miraron con pena contenida, disfrazada, y los pocos segundos de silencio se hicieron una vida.

-¿Qué no?- dijo con voz quebrada.

-que no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo Harry riendo, tomó a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y la miró, era como si el color se le devolviese bruscamente.

-pero, yo cometí errores…

-yo también, no he sido un ejemplo de castidad y voluntad, somos humanos- Ginny le tomó la cara, lo miraba entero, y lo encontraba perfecto- ¿me vas a besar o no?- preguntó Harry impacientándose.

-te amo- susurró Ginny- y eres el mejor, el mejor novio, el mejor amante, el mejor amigo…

-¿sobre todo el mejor amante?- preguntó con ojos angelicales.

-sobre todo el mejor amante- contestó Ginny, un suave beso fue seguido de la frase, luego la pelirroja lo tomó de la corbata y lo arrastró a un armario cercano.

-¿puedo hablarte?- preguntó Ron a Hermione al verla sentada en la biblioteca.

-sí, dame un minuto- guardó sus cosas y salieron al pasillo desierto.

-no sé que decir de lo que pasó ayer.

-no tienes que decir nada- dijo Hermione, se produjo un incomodo silencio en el que Hermione miraba por la ventana evitando los ojos indagadores de Ron, y éste la miraba iluminada por el tibio sol mañanero, y como un impulso eléctrico todas sus células comenzaron a desearla, sin pensar en nada salvo en el ahora le giró la cara con la mano y, dejándola contra la pared, la besó, Hermione no podía creerlo, a medida que el beso se agrandaba soltó la mochila, la sintió golpear el suelo y comenzó a acariciarle el pelo color fuego, Ron sujetaba la cintura de Hermione, atrayéndola más y más, al separarse el muchacho se llevó una mano al pelo y trató de decir algo, pero no concretó nada y se fue.

-Ron- susurró la castaña¿qué había sido eso?, una esperanza, un impulso, una broma¿qué?

Y las siguientes dos semanas comenzó un plan de evitarla, dejó todo contacto sexual femenino y se dedicó a practicar Quidditch y estudiar, todo esto en el más completo silencio. Hermione, por su parte, había quedado destrozada, las esperanzas se habían trizado hasta el punto en que un día se decidió y mandó la lechuza a Beauxbatons diciendo que aceptaba gustosa la propuesta de trabajo.

Malfoy se había convertido en el íntimo amigo de Hermione, y le aconsejó mil maneras de hacer una buena reconciliación, pero ella negaba con una sonrisa en los labios repitiendo una y otra vez:

-ya no me ama.

-sí, te ama, pero no sabe que hacer.

-quizá sea mejor que estén las cosas así- Hermione suspiró- ahora podré terminar los exámenes e irme sin mayores ataduras.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?- preguntó el rubio, la pregunta enterneció hasta la más profunda fibra del ser de Hermione.

-claro que nos volveremos a ver, somos amigos.

Entraron al castillo, Malfoy fue a arreglar unas calificaciones con el profesor Flitwick al séptimo piso, así que Hermione se fue caminando sola hasta el comedor, Ron la vio desde lejos y decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

-Hermione- dijo corriendo hasta ella.

-hola- dijo distantemente, se produjo un silencio incómodo que se rompió cuando la castaña habló- ¿vas a almorzar?

-sí, pero… ¿no podemos hablar primero?

-sí- lo quedó mirando- habla.

-conozco un aula vacía cerca de aquí- dijo Ron, Hermione asintió con la cabeza y lo siguió, al entrar dejaron las mochilas en una mesa- el otro día no sé que me pasó…

-¿Cuándo me besaste?- dijo Hermione restándole importancia.

-es que- Ron suspiró incomodo- lo lamento, debió ser que estábamos muy cerca, hacia calor y… fuimos impulsivos- dijo como si fuese cosa normal ir besando a todo Hogwarts porque hace calor, Hermione lo miró decepcionada.

-no fuimos impulsivos, Ron- Hermione se acercó- ahora estamos cerca¿te dan ganas de besarme?- Ron bajó la cabeza, Hermione se la levantó con el dedo índice- ay, quizá no hace tanto calor como para que venga el impulso¿qué crees tú?- la ironía de la muchacha estaba alcanzando niveles insospechados- o quizá más cerca- quedaron a tres centímetros, Ron estaba congelado- asume tus actos, no seas cobarde.

-fue un beso mutuo- dijo Ron tragando saliva, no podía dejar de mirarle los labios- tampoco eres inocente.

-si yo te buscara la boca ahora asumiría que yo te besé- dijo la muchacha ladeando un poco la cabeza.

-"si me buscaras la boca ahora"- repitió Ron, se acortaba el espacio entre ellos, dos centímetros- no tendrías las agallas para hacerlo.

-¿es un desafío?- un centímetro y medio, un centímetro, ya casi se tocaban, la castaña tomó la cabeza del pelirrojo y le rozó los labios, éste hizo el ademán de besarla pero ella se alejó, aunque fueron unos pocos milímetros- ¿ves?, te estoy buscando la boca.

-pero no me has besado- la tomó de la cintura y la acercó para hacer un roce más lento, mas suave, y ella volvió a alejarse.

-todo a su tiempo- Ron cerró los ojos, se acercó para otro roce y se encontró sorpresivamente con el dedo de Hermione apoyado en sus labios- y quizá ese tiempo no es hoy- la castaña tomó su mochila y se fue; Ron balbuceó un par de palabras, estaba anonadado, tomó su mochila y salió del aula corriendo hacia el pasillo, miró en todas las direcciones pero ni rastros de Hermione.

Y con los exámenes se desaparecía el tiempo, y así las ganas de concretar lo que había pasado esa tarde, aunque para poder descansar un poco tuvieron que esperar que las tres semanas de exámenes terminaran.

-un examen más y exploto- dijo Seamus lanzando la mochila tres metros más allá en la sala común.

-casi tuvieron que describirme cómo era la vida tras el libro de pociones- dijo Dean, Lavender se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en la alfombra.

-pero ahora a celebrar lo que nos queda de tiempo hasta que nos entreguen los resultados- dijo Parvati, Dean la abrazó.

-y nos graduamos- dijo Ron en tono de funeral.

-no nos vamos a morir, vamos a ser las mismas personas pero con responsabilidad penal y ya- dijo Harry, Ginny lo abrazó más fuerte.

-siento que todo cambiará- dijo Ginny- todos me dejarán acá, sola todo el año- Harry le dio un toponcito de labios y la abrazó más fuerte.

-al menos nosotros saldremos de novios- dijo Dean a Parvati.

-sí, no sé si hubiese podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin ti- dijo Seamus a Lavender- eres lo mejor de Hogwarts- en ese momento Ron despabiló, miró a todas las parejas abrazadas¿y él?

-nos vemos luego, creo que estoy estorbando- dijo, pero nadie lo escuchó, estaban muy ocupados besándose. Salió rumbo al lago con las manos en los bolsillos, al llegar a la orilla se encontró con Hermione haciendo circulitos en el agua con sus dedos.

-¿molesto?- preguntó, ella negó con la cabeza así que se sentó- ¿pasa algo?

-creo que es el cansancio, estoy agotada- dijo calmadamente, sacó la mano del agua y se humedeció el cuello y el escote.

-si, además debe ser eso- Ron se aclaró la garganta- hace calor.

-sólo di que quieres besarme- respondió la muchacha sin mirarlo.

-Hermione, quiero besarte- dijo como un autómata.

-yo no quiero besarte- dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿por qué?- preguntó ofendido.

-porque no soy otra de esas chicas sin nombre que usas una noche para saciar tus bolas e inventarte una potencia de semental- respiró profundamente y prosiguió- te esperé mucho tiempo, demasiado.

-¿qué quieres entonces?- preguntó él, Hermione se decepcionó más del que había pensado que era el hombre de su vida.

-quizá jamás hubiese resultado- dijo Hermione- tienes razón, Ron¿qué quiero entonces?- tomó la capa que había dejado tirada cerca de ahí y salió hacia las mazmorras a buscar a Malfoy.

-mala cara- Dijo Malfoy al verla llegar.

-¿Cuándo nos graduamos?

-en un mes- contestó él- para qué preguntas si eso tú lo sabes.

-quiero irme, quiero irme ahora- Malfoy la agarró por los brazos y la zamarreó un poco.

-cálmate, por favor, pareces una niña chica- Hermione lo abrazó.

-tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una niñita- Malfoy le pasó un folleto que tenía escondido en el pantalón- ¿qué es esto?

-es mi pequeño secreto, lo escondí para que esos maricas de Crabbe y Goyle no le dijeran nada a Snape- Hermione lo abrió, era el catálogo de una universidad para magos- ¿qué opinas?

-es maravilloso- en las fotos salían muchos alumnos haciendo reverencias y practicando hechizos- ¿Qué estudiarás?

-medicina Mágica y Muggle- Malfoy se pasó una mano por el pelo- aunque mi padre piensa que estudiaré Artes Oscuras.

-suena maravilloso, Draco, realmente me enorgullece.

-ya lo tengo todo planeado, nos graduamos, vamos al baile juntos y de ahí vamos a la casa que compré, te encantará cuando la veas, podrás decorarme algunas habitaciones…

-pero esta universidad queda en Alemania- dijo Hermione con cara de pena.

-bueno, sí, pero pensaba que podías pasar el verano…

-Draco… -dijo la castaña doblando el folleto y negando con la cabeza.

-sólo unas semanas, podemos comprar los muebles, decorar la casa- le tomó ambas manos esperanzado- ¿qué dices?

-eres mi amigo, eso digo, hagamos todo esto, sí… pero como amigos.

-estoy un poco obsesionado con el tema¿verdad?-Malfoy se apoyó en la pared y se deslizó hasta quedar arrodillado-, o sea, sé que tú no me quieres…

-sí, si te quiero, pero no me gustas- Hermione se arrodilló también para mirarlo a los ojos- ¿quieres que me duerma todo el verano junto a ti imaginando que eres otro hombre?

-no, sólo quiero- Draco se puso colorado- nada, olvídalo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-nada.

-dime, dime- Draco miró fijamente el piso mientras respondió:

-un beso, y no te molesto más- Hermione lo miró como se mira a un perrito cariñoso, y se acercó un poco para besarlo, no se abrazaron, sólo movieron los labios a una distancia prudente por un breve periodo de tiempo.

Se lanzó a la cama, y golpeó la almohada, quería tirarse por la ventana pero no lo hacía por orgullo; ahí, colgado en la silla estaba el uniforme de los Chudley Cannons para la audición que se iba a efectuar en los próximos días.

-mierda, Ron- se dijo en voz alta mirando fijamente el uniforme- ahora sí que te agarró fuerte.

-¿te molesto?- preguntó Ginny asomándose.

-jamás- respondió el pelirrojo haciéndole una seña para que se acostara junto a el.

-¿recuerdas cuando Fred y George me asustaban y tú me dabas de tus ranas de chocolate para que dejara de llorar?- preguntó Ginny acostándose junto a su hermano.

-sí, Charlie me compraba una semanalmente- Ron inhaló el suave aroma a guaraná en el cabello de su hermana.

-nunca te devolví esas ranas- dijo Ginny.

-claro que no, eran un regalo.

-pero yo siempre que tenia problemas te buscaba y jamás te quejaste, y ahora- suspiró con vergüenza- con lo que pasó jamás me regañaste, Ron, eres el mejor hombre que conozco.

-al menos existe alguien que cree eso de mi- rió Ron.

-¿me perdonas?

-Ginny, eres mi chica numero uno- le hizo cosquillas que provocó risas cantarinas como el sonido de un pájaro- y te quiero mucho, aunque me cueste compartirte con mi mejor amigo.

-¿abrazo?- dijo estirándole los brazos.

-abrazo- respondió, se abrazaron en el momento que Harry entró.

-¿y esta explosión de hermandad?- preguntó sentándose en su cama.

-Ginny me daba ánimos antes de ir a practicar, ya nos van quedando dos semanas antes de dar mi audición para los Cannons- dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Harry haciendo ademán de incorporarse.

-no, nunca dejes a una dama sola- Ron sonrió al ver como Harry palidecía- no hagan nada que yo hiciera¿está bien, cochinotes?- cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Ron estuvo practicando cuatro horas todos los días de esas dos semanas, hasta que llegó el gran día, casi no había dormido y todo el desayuno estuvo pálido, Harry le recordaba todos los buenos partidos que habían tenido y que era el mejor guardián de todo Hogwarts, Ginny le recordaba que si no quedaba podía darla el próximo año.

-ya eres un ganador, Ron, eres el mejor- le dijo Neville, Hermione estaba sentada unos puestos más allá mirando la escena con pena, se lo imaginaba volando por los aires en un partido de la liga de Quidditch, sosteniendo la copa y dedicándole el triunfo a ella, sentada en las gradas aplaudiendo y lanzándole besos.

-pase lo que pase siempre te querremos, Ronnie pooh- dijo una muchacha de Ravenclaw, Hermione tomó sus cosas y se fue, quería ver la audición desde una buena posición; Ron se puso luego de pie con el estómago apretado.

La cancha estaba tranquila, aunque los murmullos y risotadas nerviosas llegaban a calar los huesos de las duras piernas tiritonas del pelirrojo, no podía creer que esta fuese su gran oportunidad, ahí frente a él estaba el director técnico explicando en qué consistiría la prueba.

-… por eso, concéntrense, no cometan errores por nervios simplemente¿esta bien?, iremos llamándolos uno a uno y partimos con Archer- llamó y un joven con cara de nervioso se montó a la escoba que no quiso partir.

-perdón- murmuró el joven, Ron tragó saliva al ver que los jurados anotaban demasiadas cosas.

-¿lo intentaras nuevamente?- preguntó el entrenador, el joven no respondió- ¿me estás escuchando?- ahí el joven se dejó caer junto a la escoba vomitando como un ebrio- veo que no puedes¡llévenlo a la enfermería y que venga Cepolt!- un joven totalmente pelado se elevó en los aires.

-tranquilo, Ron, tranquilo- se murmuraba agarrando firmemente el palo de su escoba; en el tiempo que había pasado esperando su turno vio hacer unas piruetas a muchas personas, también vio a una muchacha caerse de la escoba por un Bludger y a otra desmayarse de puros nervios- sólo es un entrenamiento, es la cancha de Hogwarts, no hay de qué temer, la conoces bien…

-¡Weasley!- gritó el director técnico con cara de aburrido, Ron tomó su escoba y se elevó por los aires, esquivó tres Bludgers y atrapó cuatro veces la Quaffle sin que entrara jamás por los aros- bien, ya puedes bajar- gritó el director- ¡terminamos!, los resultados aparecerán en la revista "Quaffles" dentro de tres días- todos los hombres se levantaron dispuestos a irse.

-estuviste genial- dijo Harry bajando de las gradas- mejor que nunca.

-nunca estuve más nervioso- asumió luego de tomar un buen trago de agua el pelirrojo.

-definitivamente lo lograste- dijo Ginny, lo abrazó y luego tomó a Harry de la mano- si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir a arreglar unas cosas- se fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia el castillo, Ron volvió a tomar agua cuando apareció Hermione.

-estuviste muy bien- Ron se puso colorado- tendrían que ser muy idiotas para no dejarte como guardián.

-gracias- ambos miraron el pasto- ¿quieres…- se aclaró la garganta tratando de no sonar como un niño nervioso- ir a dar un paseo?

-bueno- la castaña se amarró el pelo en una coleta, ambos fueron caminando preguntándose trivialidades.

-¿qué harás ahora?- preguntó Ron.

-por el momento, esperar los resultados de los exámenes- Hermione suspiró y agregó- además me eligieron para dar el discurso de la graduación.

-¡que bien!- dijo Ron- estoy orgulloso de ti- se pasó una mano por el pelo y preguntó- ¿y cuando Hogwarts se termine?

-pues… supongo que trabajaré.

-¿Hermione, me estás evadiendo?- el pelirrojo le buscó la mirada y la susodicha la evadió.

-me tengo que ir- se volteó hacia el castillo pero Ron la tomó del brazo.

-¿ya no somos amigos?- la castaña se sentía morir, no podía creer que algún día escucharía esas palabras, con ese tono, esa melancolía, proveniente de Ron.

-Ron, suéltame- Hermione movió bruscamente el brazo tratando de soltarse.

-no, Hermione, quédate, por favor, quédate- empezaron a forcejear, Hermione logró soltarse y le dio una cachetada.

-¿qué es lo que te pasa?- preguntó la castaña enojada.

-me pasa que no lo soporto más, que odio tener que verte llegar sin poder decirte que yo te…

-¿Hermione?- preguntó Malfoy llegando- te estaba buscando, publicaron los resultados- Hermione miró a Ron y luego a Malfoy.

-sí, ya voy, Draco- Ron se volteó enojado y se fue con dirección a ninguna parte, Hermione se fue con Malfoy al castillo.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

-sí, estoy bien- entró, entre un tumulto de jóvenes estaban las listas, y ahí, en primera posición estaba su nombre.

-¡felicitaciones!- dijo Harry abrazándola- ¡Graduada con honores!

-la mejor de la generación- dijo Ginny aplaudiendo- ¡el mejor promedio de la historia de Hogwarts!

-gracias- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz- estoy cansada, me voy a dar una ducha, los veo luego- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de Malfoy y se fue al baño de los prefectos.

-si me disculpan, yo también me voy- dijo Malfoy y se fue.

-no me inspira buena espina- dijo Harry tomando de la cintura a Ginny.

-Ay¿no será que estás celoso?- preguntó sagaz.

-no¿de qué me voy a poner celoso?

-no sé- entornó los ojos- a mi me parece que Malfoy es bastante apuesto- dijo Ginny, Harry bufó.

-¿él?, mi primo Dudley es más apuesto que ése.

-tiene buen abdomen, y sus ojos grises tienen ese enigma sexy- Dijo Ginny dispuesta a sacarle celos a su novio, Harry la soltó y se cruzó de brazos- ¿no te parece?, siempre he creído que los rubios son atractivos- Harry bufó- aunque los morenos me fascinan¿sabes?

-¿tienes alguna fijación especial en jugar con mis sentimientos?

-eh, sí- Ginny le tomó la cara con las manos- tengo una fijación especial por ti.

-señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall al topársela en el pasillo- ¿está muy ocupada?

-no, sólo iba a bañarme- dijo mostrando la toalla que llevaba en la mano.

-me parece bien, pero ahora quiero que trabaje en su discurso de despedida.

-ah- dijo Hermione, había hecho unos borradores pésimos- queda poco tiempo.

-si, muy poco, así que es mejor que se apure.

-¿tengo que ser yo?

-sí, es tradición que la mejor alumna de la generación diga el discurso.

-es que yo…

-señorita Granger, no creo que usted sea una de esas locas chiquillas que quieren cambiar las tradiciones de nuestra institución educativa, y menos a una semana de la graduación.

-esta bien, lo haré- Hermione entornó los ojos, odiaba su condescendencia, su falta de carácter, su incapacidad de hablar- si me disculpa- odiaba ser tan amablemente tonta- tengo que ir a tomar un baño.

-vaya, y póngase a escribir- la profesora McGonagall hizo un gesto con la cabeza y siguió su camino, Hermione resopló frustrada.

Se lanzó a la cama con su pelo goteando, ojala se enfermara y muriera, y ojala que todo eso pasara en una semana, así que no tendría que decir ningún estúpido discurso y tampoco tendría que decir adiós.

_Hoy, en este importante día de nuestras vidas, quiero comenzar saludando a toda la comunidad académica…_

Arrugó el papel haciéndolo una bolita¿Qué acaso quería que todos se quedaran dormidos?

-estúpida, estúpida, Hermione- se murmuró a si misma, lanzó la bolita de papel al cerro de otras bolitas que habían a los pies de la cama- no es tan difícil… - suspiró, en su mesita de noche había una foto de Ron y ella, de cuando estaban juntos, se veían caminar de espaldas mirando una puesta de sol en Hogwarts, a lo lejos se distinguían los campos nevados y se destacaba la cabeza de Hermione apoyándose en el hombro de Ron, con desaliento levantó su almohada y sacó de su escondite la carta de Beauxbatons- _… la esperamos el 25 de junio_ _a las 8:30 AM, para mostrarle las inmediaciones del establecimiento… -_leyó, tenía que ir a penas se graduara, abordar ese tren y jamás volver; desalentada tomó la pluma y comenzó a escribir su discurso.

---O---

Si!!!!

La escritora estaba viva!!

Oh yeah, ya nos va quedando poquito.

Dejen muchos r/r porque si no lo hacen no lo termino! Jajajaja

Besos a todos mis fieles lectores.

(cuando llegue al final me pondré a llorar como una niñita, que les apuesto!)


	19. De la hora del adiós

Primero: quiero agradecerles a mis estimados lectores, gracias por el apoyo siempre )

Segundo: para la gente que me pregunta qué pasará con mi otro Fic, pues en realidad no lo sé, porque pensé que tenía poco apoyo así que había decidido no continuarlo, pero después de hablar por MSN con Trisha (saludos para ti), quedé con ganas de escribir mucho, mucho mas.

Tercero: jamás dejaré de de agradecerle a Cervatilla por haber guardado mi Fic después de que Fanfiction me lo borró, gracias a ella ahora lo finalizo.

Cuarto: una mala noticia, después de terminar Hormonitas y 17 no escribiré más (, este año termino el colegio así que no me dará el tiempo estando en la universidad, además estarán mejor sin mi.

Quinto: sin más que agregar, aparte de agradecer su lealtad a este Fic durante todo este tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas, les presento el último capítulo de Hormonitas.

------------ 0 -----------

Ron salió corriendo del baño de los prefectos, con el pelo goteando, el cuerpo húmedo y la ropa pegada a su piel por habérsela puesto sin haberse secado del todo, con la túnica y el birrete de graduación en las manos y suplicando porque la ceremonia no hubiese empezado aún, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta llegar al lobby del castillo, donde no había nadie.

-mierda, llegué tarde- se dijo y se detuvo para ponerse la túnica y el birrete.

-Ron- el pelirrojo se asustó y dejó caer el birrete de sus manos- te estaba buscando- respiró hondo, frente a él estaba Hermione, con su falda gris del uniforme mostrando sus largas piernas, su blusa blanca desabotonada en el pecho insinuando levemente el pecho, su corbata de Gryffindor más suelta de lo usual, el cabello alisado y una expresión facial preciosa.

-¿ya se graduaron?, ¿no alcancé a llegar?- dijo Ron mirando a través de la puerta al exterior.

-al menos yo sí, pero Harry y los demás aún no, eso es lo bueno de que tu apellido empiece con G- Hermione le tomó la túnica y se la acomodó- pero tú, tú eres el último en recibir su diploma.

-¿en serio?, creí que estaba atrasado, qué bueno- Ron se pasó los dedos por su pelo para peinarse lo que provocó que saltaran unas gotitas de agua hacia Hermione, a sus mejillas, su escote, y sus labios.

-Uh, estás mojado- Hermione se secó la diminuta gota de sus labios con su lengua y empujó a Ron contra la pared, le puso las manos en el pecho- yo quiero mojarme también- se acercó lentamente y lo besó.

-pero… la graduación… - balbuceó Ron.

-aún nos queda tiempo, esta es la ventaja de tener un apellido con W- Hermione volvió a besarlo y Ron le correspondió interesado, las manos de la castaña bajaron hasta el cinturón, abriéndolo con maestría- además, podemos saltarnos el juego previo, si es que quieres- Ron quedó más atónito, pero la tomó de la cintura y la besó nuevamente para que su repentino ataque de lujuria no se le terminara luego.

-está bien, acepto- Hermione tiró el cinturón para sacarlo y luego lo dejó caer al suelo, un leve tintineo producido por la hebilla al golpear el suelo de piedra retumbó por todo el pasillo, pero ellos ni se inmutaron, Ron estaba muy ocupado explorando con su mano el interior de la falda y Hermione estaba muy ocupada mordiéndole el cuello al pelirrojo.

-Ron, te deseo- dijo Hermione abriéndole la corbata- aquí y ahora, no me importa que alguien nos vea- desabotonó rápidamente toda la camisa y le besó todo el pecho hasta arrodillarse frente a él- que nos vea todo Hogwarts, si es que quieren.

-ah, Hermione- suspiró Ron, la Castaña le guiñó un ojo y le abrió el pantalón, el muchacho soltó un gritito ahogado y se mordiéndose el nudillo del dedo índice, sentía que iba a explotar, si miraba hacia el suelo veía a su pantalón abierto y una hermosa diecisiete añera con la cara hundida en el su pantalón- oh, Hermione- en ese momento la cabeza se alejó de la entrepierna del acalorado adolescente, y reveló la cara de Harry.

-no, Ron, soy Harry- Ron gritó y pegó un salto casi olímpico, a su alrededor estaban Dean, Seamus, Neville y Harry riéndose a carcajadas, Ron, extrañado, miró hacia todas las direcciones, estaba en la habitación de los hombres, sentado en su cama todo sudado.

-¿qué…qué pasó?- preguntó el pelirrojo extrañado.

-ah, nada Ron- dijo Dean- sólo que nos despertaste a todos con tus gemidos- todos volvieron a reírse.

-sí, Ron, algo así como "yo también te deseo, Hermione, y quiero revolcarme contigo hasta que me exploten los sesos"- dijo Seamus, provocando un estallido de risas burlonas en todos los presentes, menos en Ron que casi se le derrite la cara de lo sonrojado que se puso.

-ya, no lo molesten- dijo Harry limpiándose las lágrimas que le provocó la risa- tuvo un sueño húmedo, respetemos su espacio- Ron hizo una mueca de vergüenza y enojo, todos comenzaron a lanzarle bromas del tipo "¡Ron tiene sueños húmedos, y tiene 17!".

-¡cállense!- el pelirrojo se puso de pie y los apuntó con el dedo- si no quieren perder unos cuantos dientes.

-¡esta bien!, nos queda claro- Neville se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- aunque, fuera de burlas, creo que deberías bañarte.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntó Ron de malas maneras y casi matándolo con la mirada.

-se refiere a que hay algo que no se ha bajado aún- dijo Seamus señalando con la cabeza hacia abajo, Ron descendió la mirada hasta su pijama azul marino y se encontró con un gran bulto, inmediatamente enrojeció y, casi literalmente, voló hacia el baño.

En la sala común de Gryffindor estaba todo tranquilo, sólo había una mujer ubicada en las mesas del fondo, era Hermione, que llevaba un vestido veraniego de gasa rojo ligeramente ceñido a su figura, mordiendo la punta de su pluma tratando de escribir.

-Herms- dijo Harry haciendo que la castaña levantara la mirada desordenándose la melena semiondulada- si Ron pregunta por nosotros, dile que fuimos a dar una vuelta, ¿sí?

-vayan- dijo Hermione- no hagan nada que Parvati haría- Ginny soltó una carcajada y le guiñó el ojo.

-eso dalo por seguro- la pareja salió por el retrato tomados de las manos, Hermione volvió a fijar su atención en los pergaminos que tenía asignados para escribir el discurso, cuando escuchó el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras, dirigió su mirada curiosa hacia allá.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Ron al pie de la escalera, casi gritando como si lo hubiesen pillado copiando en un examen, llevaba unos Jeans, una camiseta negra e iba descalzo, aún con el pelo goteando de agua.

-hola- dijo la chica, Ron hizo una mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada por la palidez y el nerviosismo del muchacho.

-sí, eh- Ron trató de pensar algo lo más rápido posible- es que… estoy nervioso por la audición para los Cannons.

-ah, eso es normal, yo también lo estoy por el discurso de la graduación- Ron caminó hacia ella, su pelo color fuego húmedo y desordenado cayéndole graciosamente sobre los ojos azules y nerviosos- piensa en otra cosa- dijo ella, más para si misma que para el muchacho, porque el fuerte olor al perfume que tanto le gustaba la estaba embriagando de una manera en que hacía grandes esfuerzos para no lanzarse directamente hacia él y morderle el cuello hasta que se le acalambrara la boca.

-¿en qué?- preguntó él, sentándose frente a ella en la mesa, la castaña salió de su trance y comenzó a ordenar sus pergaminos.

-no sé, política, religión, los planes de Bush para prevenir el cambio climático- dijo Hermione como si fuesen temas obvios, Ron la quedó mirando como si estuviese delirando- o mejor aún, podemos jugar a las preguntas.

-¿a las preguntas?- preguntó Ron divertido, Hermione asintió dejando la pluma en la mesa- ¿cómo es eso?

-yo te hago una pregunta, si la respondes te da derecho a preguntarme también, así hasta que nos aburramos.

-está bien- Ron se cruzó de brazos tras de su cabeza- pregúntame... sólo si vas a pasear un rato conmigo- Hermione sonrió y sacó su varita, pronunció unas palabras y unas zapatillas nuevas aparecieron en los pies del chico; Ron, asombrado, se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, juntos salieron por el retrato.

-bien- Hermione hizo una media sonrisa- ¿qué harás al salir de aquí?

-pues… creo que chuparme el dedo encerrado en mi habitación por el miedo a crecer- respondió Ron.

-buena respuesta- Hermione levantó una ceja-, pero ahora responde en serio.

-¡es en serio!- pasaron por la puerta de la derecha de la escalera ubicada en el lobby de entrada y continuaron por un corredor hasta llegar a un cuadro de un frutero.

-¿qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó la castaña, Ron le hizo cosquillas a la pera del frutero que se convirtió en una manilla.

-pase usted, damisela- dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta, Hermione entró.

-contéstame, Ron

-está bien, creo que al salir de Hogwarts haré ganar a los Cannons en todos sus partidos, luego me encontraré una mujer bella y exitosa con quien formaré una linda relación, ella, tras dos años, se aburrirá de mi y escapará a las Bahamas con mi entrenador y yo terminaré siendo un alcohólico deprimido- Hermione rió, Ron tomó una cerveza de mantequilla del refrigerador del colegio, todos los elfos domésticos se alejaron de Hermione pensando que trataría de liberarlos- ¿contenta con tu respuesta?- preguntó ofreciéndole una cerveza, ella aceptó con una media sonrisa.

-no del todo, pero da igual.

-entonces me toca- se frotó las manos con maldad- ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?- preguntó el pelirrojo, Hermione sonrió.

-eh, golpe bajo- dijo ella tomando un buen trago de cerveza- vamos a dar un paseo y ahí te respondo- ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la cocina, Hermione con su botella en la mano y Ron cargando con varias botellas de cerveza- mi primer beso fue bastante ridículo.

-¿por qué?- preguntó Ron mirándola expectante.

-porque había ido a la consulta dental de mis padres, al salir tenía toda la boca anestesiada y no sentía nada, así iba en el autobús hacia mi casa con mi mejor amigo de la infancia, entonces él me preguntó "¿de veritas que no sientes nada?", yo negué con la cabeza, entonces él acercó su cabeza a la mía y me besó.

-eso es algo así como romántico, ¿no?- Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-no lo sentí y babeaba a ríos, no fue nada romántico para mí- salieron del castillo con el sol lamiéndoles la piel, Hermione se sonrojó un poco bajando la vista, luego volvió a mirarlo pensando en su pregunta- ¿con quien y como fue tu ultimo encuentro sexual?

-uff, pregunta fuerte- Ron se rascó la cabeza nervioso- ¿es muy importante saberlo?

-es mi pregunta, responde macho- Dijo Hermione divertida por el color de las orejas de Ron.

-fue hace algunos meses con… - Ron miró sus zapatos sonrojado- Padma- todos los colores se le fueron a la cara a Hermione, casi le sale vapor por las orejas, Ron sentía que se estaba encogiendo cada vez mas, que pronto la castaña explotaría- ¿es muy importante decir el como?

-MUY importante se valoras tu vida- Hermione dejó de caminar y se sentó en el pasto a las orillas de un árbol- habla- Ron se sentó frente a ella dejando las botellas a un lado.

-me da vergüenza- Ron miró hacia la castaña, sus ojos mostraban que si no contestaba sería capaz de matarlo- está bien, ya, fue en la torre oeste de astronomía… pero- Ron se puso colorado y no siguió hablando.

-¿… pero?- preguntó la castaña intrigada.

-pero- Ron respiró profundo y sin mirarla prosiguió- no terminé.

-¿no… terminaste?- Ron se tapó los ojos con las manos, Hermione, aliviada, siguió- ¿no terminaste en el sentido de que… no concretaste o que no…?

-ya, basta- Ron, colorado como un tomate, le dijo- ya no quiero hablar de esto, me avergüenza.

-pero yo quiero saber, no entiendo esos temas, nunca me ha pasado...

-¡esta bien!- Ron se aclaró la garganta- bueno… estaba todo normal.

-explícate- dijo Hermione como si estuviese leyendo un libro.

-normal en que… "el gran jugador ya había entrado en la cancha"- dijo Ron, Hermione rió, y el pelirrojo rió nervioso también.

-¿y cual fue el problema?

-digamos que… mi "gran cañón" no disparó las balas.

-OH- dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa- ¿y qué le pasó a tu "gran cañón"?

-no lo sé, quizás fue el frío- Ron se escuchó y volvió a taparse la cara.

-¡no!, está bien, está bien, ¿qué puedo hacer para que no te avergüences?

-no lo sé, nada puede no avergonzarme con lo que pasó- Ron respiró hondo- ¡algo falló en mi!, no es normal…

-yo creo que no la amabas y por eso no resultó- Ron se sacó las manos de la cara y la miró- debe ser monótono gemir por alguien que a la mañana siguiente no te abrazará ni te besará- Ron abrió la boca, ¿el amor influía?, ¡no!, había resultado muchas otras veces con otras mujeres de una noche, Hermione se recostó sobre el pasto- ¿no te aburriste de saltar como un oso sobre alguien?- Ron recordó esa noche.

------------------ FLASH BACK---------------------

Él estaba recostado con las manos en las caderas de la Chica, ella, sentada sobre sus caderas saltaba desnuda y sudada.

-concéntrate, Ron- le dijo su voz interior- ¡estás acostándote con alguien!

-¿cómo quieres que me concentre?- Ron giró la cabeza hacia la ventana- ¡ya estoy bastante concentrado, no me molestes!

-bueno, pero sería mucho mejor si te concentraras en Padma y no en Hermione.

-¡ya cállate!, ¿de qué hablas?, estoy concentrado en Padma, ahora, si me disculpas… - en ese momento Padma gimió un poco más fuerte, luego lo quedó mirando, Ron gimió también imitando, pésimamente, a un orgasmo- ¡uff, eso fue bueno!- dijo él, Padma le dio una bofetada y se puso de pie, Ron, aún acostado, se tapó la cara.

---------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK------------

-quizás si me aburrí… - se acostó de panza al lado de la muchacha, ella se volvió a mirarlo-, aunque ella se sintió peor que yo- en ese minuto una lechuza sobrevoló sus cabezas dejando caer una la revista "Quaffles" y una Carta- ¡ay Dios!- dijo Ron palideciendo- aquí dirán si quedé o no.

-¡ábrela!- Hermione se incorporó expectante, Ron, con las manos temblorosas abrió la revista en la sección avisos, leyó y palideció aún mas- ¿qué dice?- Ron le entregó la revista, Hermione leyó- "De la audición para los Chuddley Cannons, los seleccionados son… ¡Weasley, Ronald!", ¡¡¡quedaste!!! – Ron soltó una risa nerviosa, Hermione saltó a sus brazos provocando que rodaran colina abajo, abrazados y llenos de pasto; la castaña lo miró, casi respiraban el mismo aire, rozaban sus narices y, aprovechando que la oportunidad que esperaba había llegado, se acercó los pocos centímetros que quedaban y lo besó.

-¿qué…?- Ron apenas podía reaccionar, sentía la presión de los labios de ella en los suyos, su aliento, y su lengua, mientras él respondía como un preso que lo liberan de Azkabán, con desesperación, con pasión retenida por meses, al terminar el beso ella habló aún con los ojos cerrados.

-perdóname- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-no, no te perdono- dijo Ron, Hermione se volvió en seguida para mirarlo a los ojos- no te perdono porque es algo que sí querías, que yo también quería, que nació.

-¿y por qué crees que esta vez sí resultará?- Hermione se acercó a él-, ¿qué te hace creer que será distinto?

-que confío en ti, que te…

-¡no, Ron!, ¿no lo ves?, nunca nadie me pasó un manual para amarte, no sé cómo hacerlo, me era todo más fácil cuando iba a la biblioteca si no me resultaba algo y, después de leer unos cuantos libros, se acababa el problema y podía tener el control, pero contigo… todos los planes se me borran de la mente, pierdo el control… ya desperdicié mi oportunidad una vez, te hice sufrir, olvídalo, Ron, deja esto aquí y ya… ¿por qué quieres todo eso otra vez?

-porque te quiero, por que al salir del baño ese día te seguí amando… - Ron se acercó y le tomó la cara-, traté de estar sin ti, pero no pude, y no me importa que hayas hecho antes, me importa lo que hagas ahora- se acercó con desesperación para besarla, ella le respondió, casi rompiéndole los labios, ese beso fue corto ya que ambos contenían con gran esfuerzo sus sollozos- te necesito, Hermione Granger, te necesito conmigo.

-Ron, yo no puedo, yo no…

-y no me importa, olvídate de eso, concéntrate en lo que tenemos ahora, quédate conmigo- la abrazó y le buscó la boca para volver a besarla.

-ya me tengo que ir a preparar para la graduación- se separó antes de concretar el beso y se volteó para irse.

-sólo responde mi pregunta, es mi turno- ella giró la cabeza para escucharlo- ¿aún me amas?- preguntó Ron, Hermione no respondió y se fue corriendo al castillo.

Ron pasó la tarde sentado a orillas del lago con la revista en sus manos, pensando en qué hacer, qué decir; nunca se preocupó de que los 7 años de Hogwarts se pasarían volando, que el próximo año no vería a Hermione todos los días, ni siquiera sabía lo que ella iba a hacer, se la imaginaba gritando desde las graderías su nombre y dándole masajes después de los partidos.

Hermione preparó su maleta, estuvo pensando y dándole mil vueltas a las palabras de su pelirrojo mientras se preguntaba qué hacer si aún se sentía culpable, al rato se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a soñar despierta, se imaginaba a Ron con su uniforme de los Cannons abrazándola, diciéndole que todo estaba bien, que se irían de gira por todo Europa debido a la liga, que la amaba más que a nada.

-eh, pobretón- dijo una voz fría a sus espaldas, Ron se volteó para ver quien era y no se extrañó al ver a Malfoy.

-¿y tú que quieres?- dijo el pelirrojo lanzando una piedra al lago.

-advertirte que mejor te alejes de Hermione- Ron rió irónicamente.

-¿qué me vas a hacer si me acerco, perseguirme con tus gorilas y romperme la cara?, ¡uy!, o peor aún, le dirás a tu papito que un pobretoncito está besando a la muchachita que no lo quiere… qué patético…

-escucha, rata, aléjate de ella porque es mía, me quiere a mí y nos vamos a ir juntos, ¿está bien?

-no te quiere a ti, huroncito, no es un mueble para que puedas decidir por ella- Malfoy se le acercó y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, Ron apretó los labios y los puños, haciendo un manotón hacia el aire para separarse.

-¡cállate!, mantén tu sucio cuerpo lejos de ella, me da asco que te acerques a mi novia.

-¿novia?- dijo el pelirrojo un poco choqueado, luego sintió como las orejas se le llenaban de sangre y el odio comenzaba a fluir por sus venas, llegando a todas sus células y alimentándolas de resentimiento en su estado natural, apretando las mandíbulas empujó al rubio directamente hacia el pasto, éste rebotó quedando sin aliento.

-sí, novia, estamos juntos hace tiempo, ahora vete a llorar con tu superhéroe, dile que Draco Malfoy está con Hermione y que se van a ir juntos a Francia- Ron abrió la boca sin responder- ¿creías que ella te iba a preferir sabiendo que eres un pobretón sin futuro?, simplemente pasaba un buen rato contigo.

-¡púdrete, Malfoy!,- Ron se lanzó hacia él dándole un gran puñetazo en el estómago, Malfoy giró sobre él y se arrodilló para responderle con una dolorosa zurda hacia la quijada- no te creo ninguna de tus mentiras, ella me amaba, por eso estaba conmigo- dijo Ron, mientras se limpiaba el hilito de sangre que le fluía por la quijada.

-pobre, Ronnie- dijo Malfoy riendo mientras se sostenía con ambas manos el lugar del golpe- se divertía contigo como con un perrito- el ojigris se volvió para levantarse- ah, se me olvidaba, gracias por desbrozar las púas, mi regla de oro es no liarme a vírgenes, para nosotros, fuiste como un trámite- dicho esto se retiró silbando y tratando de disimular su dolor.

El sol estaba radiante y bañaba de luz los verdes prados del colegio Hogwarts, de magia y hechicería; todos los profesores tomaban sus asientos, cómodamente ubicados frente a un escenario de madera, con un podio en su centro, y cortinas rojas al final, en las cuales volaban unas haditas doradas que bailaban formando la frase:

_Graduación Séptimos Años_

_1997 – 1998_

Los familiares ya estaban sentados, se distinguía cómo Ginny jugaba con Vincent, mientras Fleur hablaba con Molly, Charlie reía con Bill, los gemelos repartían catálogos de sus productos y Arthur conversaba animadamente con Hagrid, un poco más allá los padres de Hermione se acomodaban en sus sillas portando un gran ramo de flores; los alumnos estaban en el vestíbulo del castillo esperando salir en hileras hasta el escenario, donde comenzaría la graduación, después de eso tendrían una fiesta de despedida y al otro día tendrían que abandonar, para siempre, Hogwarts.

-Señorita Granger- dijo la Profesora McGonagall, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Hermione, quien miraba fijamente como Ron se acomodaba el birrete y hablaba con Harry- necesitamos que vaya a preparar su discurso al escenario.

-enseguida voy- Hermione sonrió a la profesora, y luego ordenó los papeles que tenía entre las manos, el discurso era una basura, si pudiera lo pondría de papel higiénico en el baño de Slytherin- se lo propondré a Draco- murmuró con media sonrisa.

-¿te interrumpo?- Hermione se volvió bruscamente llevándose una mano a la frente para hacer una visera contra el sol, frente a ella estaba Ron jugando con su birrete, su labio llevaba una pequeña bandita- odio esta maldita cosa, ¡es ridícula!

-¿viniste a hablarme del birrete?- preguntó Hermione divertida mientras se lo quitaba de las manos.

-no, vine a desearte suerte- dijo él rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza- yo no podría hablar en publico así.

-creo que yo tampoco podré- Ron la miró detenidamente, tenía el pelo alisado y muy ordenado bajo el birrete negro, la túnica ostentaba la insignia de "Premio Anual" y "Prefecta de Gryffindor", y jugueteaba con su Birrete, lo acariciaba con sus blancas manos- pero será- Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la boca del pelirrojo palpando levemente la hinchazón- ¿curación casera?

-si, yo la hice, no quería llegar a la enfermería por algo tan mínimo.

-yo te la curaré después de la ceremonia… si me dices quien te golpeó- dijo ella retirándole lentamente la bandita.

-un pobre idiota- Hermione lo miró expectante- tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ese pobre idiota me las pagará algún día- Ron le acarició el brazo izquierdo dándole fuerzas, Hermione cerró los ojos-creo que te esperan- Hermione suspiró y abrió los ojos, Ron le sonrió- ¡corre!

-sí- se miraron a los ojos, Hermione le puse el birrete en su rojo cabello, y se fue caminando tranquilamente, Ron la observó un minuto embelesado como si fuese la primera vez que la veía caminar.

-¡Hermione!- gritó el pelirrojo corriendo para alcanzarla, Hermione se volteó y se miraron a los ojos- gracias por ser tan buena amiga… sé feliz- Hermione no comprendió las palabras del pelirrojo, se quedó prendida mirando cómo se iba.

-Ron, ya es hora de formarnos en fila- dijo Harry tomándole el hombro, Ron tomó su posición y toda la fila de Gryffindor inició el recorrido hasta sus asientos, donde se sentaron muy ceremoniosamente, así entraron todas las casas y la Profesora McGonagall comenzó su discurso.

-¿estás nervioso?- preguntó Ron a Harry.

-no tanto- Harry miró a Malfoy que se veía fanfarroneando con Crabbe y Goyle- ¿y tú?

-un poco- hizo una pausa de suspenso- en la tarde hablé con Hermione.

-¿y?

-me declaré- Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, Ron comenzó a jugar con sus manos avergonzado- y, básicamente, me rechazó.

-¿por qué?

-no lo sé, al principio ella me besó y creí que era el momento, después yo la besé, me correspondió, pero… no me respondió nada, y luego llegó Malfoy…- Ron levantó la vista y divisó que Malfoy se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba cautelosamente a Hermione que estaba de pie en las escaleras del escenario, al llegar la abrazaba por la espalda, ella dio un pequeño brinco y se volvió para abrazarlo y susurrarle algo, Harry, que vio lo mismo, se llevó una mano a la frente.

-ella te ama.

-no, Harry, estoy haciendo el papel de idiota- suspiró desilusionado- está con Malfoy, se enamoró de él.

-estás mal, Ron- Harry observó que Malfoy volvía a su asiento y todo Slytherin le golpeaba la espalda- sólo son amigos.

-se enamoró de él, la noche que pasaron juntos lo confirmó, desde ese día que no se despegan- dijo Ron con rabia.

-pelea por ella o será muy tarde- dijo Harry con impaciencia.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó curioso Ron.

-Hermione tiene una oferta de trabajo de Beauxbatons, y se irá mañana- Ron palideció y miró al escenario en completo mutismo.

-Malfoy dijo eso…

-¿qué?- dijo Harry, curioso por lo enigmático de la situación.

-él dijo que se iría con ella a Francia… -Harry palideció también, miró preocupado hacia el escenario convencido de que sus amigos jamás volverían a estar juntos.

-y ahora, el discurso anual de la mejor estudiante de la promoción, Hermione Jane Granger- dijo la Profesora McGonagall y todos aplaudieron.

-buenas tardes- dijo Hermione al subir al podio,- parto saludando a la comunidad escolar, padres, apoderados, profesores y autoridades… - luego hizo una pausa para ordenar los papeles de sus manos, todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que hablara, ella suspiró y paseó su vista por todos los presentes quedándose prendida en la mirada fija de Ron- la verdad es que había preparado un discurso- arrugó las hojas en sus manos- pero no lo diré- lanzó la bola de papel al suelo-, por que no me considero la mejor estudiante de la promoción- una ola de murmullos se hizo sentir- quizá puedo tener notas perfectas, pero, ¿de qué me sirven si mi vida es un desastre?, a principios de este año me uní sentimentalmente a un estudiante, y, sin mentirles, me enamoré, pero me equivoqué, le mentí, lo engañé- Ron comenzó a enrojecer como un tomate- y pensé que jamás volvería a estar con él.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntaban los profesores mirándose, todos los estudiantes se volteaban para ver a Ron que casi no respiraba.

-pero- prosiguió Hermione- hoy descubrí que realmente es ese hombre maravilloso que imaginé, por que pudo perdonarme. Pero me hizo una pregunta que no respondí: sí, Ron, aún te amo- todo el público gritó de emoción, Ron estaba tan colorado que pensaban que iba a explotar.

-¡párate, idiota, y anda a besarla!- dijo Harry, Ron no se levantó, se quedó plasmado y Hermione tuvo que reaccionar, saltó desde el escenario, pasó entre la gente corriendo y se detuvo frente a su pelirrojo, nerviosa como nunca lo quedó mirando como si de él dependiera su vida, él se puso de pie y, sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y se besaron, todos aplaudieron fascinados.

-¿por qué te demoraste tanto, tanto…?- peguntó él.

-disculpa- dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte- discúlpame, fui tan tonta- ella lo volvió a besar suavemente, tratando de no lastimarle su labio inferior roto, el público volvió a aplaudir como en un partido de Quidditch.

-todo ese discurso, ¿es eso cierto?- preguntó Ron, aún plasmado.

-sí, Ron, te amo- Hermione le tocó suavemente el labio con su índice, para luego abrazarlo y volver a besarlo, como si entre los labios tuviese nubes; todos seguían aplaudiendo aún cuando la profesora McGonagall se subió al escenario para tratar de reestablecer el orden.

-bueno, eso fue el discurso anual, es hora de entregar los diplomas, comenzando con la Casa de Ravenclaw, un aplauso para el profesor Filius Flitwick… -Hermione y Ron se sentaron sonrojados y tomados de la mano.

-pero Harry me dijo que te ibas a Francia- la sonrisa de Hermione desapareció- no te vayas, Hermione, no te vayas- sujetó la cabeza de la castaña para darle un cálido beso.

-oigan, lamento interrumpir, pero van a entregarles sus diplomas- dijo Harry, Hermione se levantó de la silla, un poco después lo hizo Harry y por último Ron. Todos ellos, Con sus diplomas en la mano lanzaron sus birretes al aire en medio del jolgorio generalizado.

-señorita Granger- dijo McGonagall acercándose- sería poco decirle que ese discurso no fue lo que esperaba de una alumna de su calaña- Hermione agachó la cabeza apenada- pero sí lo que espero de una Supervisora De Enseñanza Mágica.

-¿qué?- preguntó Hermione un poco impactada.

-el cargo está vacío en el ministerio, me pidieron que buscara a alguien y pensé enseguida en usted, la paga es buena para una recién egresada, además le permite trabajar en terreno y perfecto para viajar- la profesora le guiñó el ojo.

-¡es fantástico!, gracias, Profesora- la profesora se retiró para continuar con las felicitaciones a diferentes alumnos.

-¿te quedarás conmigo?- preguntó Ron, ella se volvió a observarlo y asintió con la cabeza- ¿Cómo mi novia?

-sí, como tu novia, tu masajista, tu amante, tu todo- se abrazaron y fueron caminando a juntarse con el resto- Espera- dijo ella deteniendo la marcha, de su túnica sacó la varita y lo apuntó con ella.

-¿qué haces?

-te arreglo el labio, ¿que no confías en mi?- Ron sonrió mientras Hermione pronunciaba unas palabras que dejaron el labio del pelirrojo como si el golpe no se hubiese producido jamás.

-se me ocurre como agradecértelo- Ron se acercó para besarla, luego de unos segundos de un beso tranquilo paró para hablarle- te quiero mucho- dijo, ella sonrió y volvieron a besarse 3 segundos más- más que a nada, más que al Quidditch, más que a mi escoba…

-Ron- dijo Hermione.

-¿sí?- preguntó él.

-me interrumpes un beso otra vez y te mataré con mi varita a vista y paciencia de todos.

-¡está bien!- volvieron a besarse más intenso.

-¿qué pensaba yo estos seis meses sin ti?- ella sujetó la cabeza de su chico dándole miles de pequeños besos en los labios, la libido contenida comenzó a aparecer exigiendo su descargo, Ron la apretó de la cintura hacia su cuerpo y los dedos de la castaña se hundieron en el pelo de su chico, preparando sus labios para más besos.

-¡hasta que atinaron!- dijo Ginny de la mano de Harry.

-sí, bastante idiotas que fueron- dijo Harry.

-es mejor tarde que nunca- dijo Ron- además, siempre estuvo loquita por mí.

-tú estuviste babeando desde primer año- dijo Hermione, todos rieron y ellos se disculparon y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo tomados de la mano.

-Hermione, ¿te puedo hablar algo?- preguntó Malfoy, Ron lo miró con disgusto.

-sí, dime.

-a solas- Ron se hastió aún más, Hermione lo notó y le susurró en el oído.

-vuelvo enseguida.

-te esperaré junto a Harry y Ginny, ¿está bien?, aquí cerca si pasa cualquier cosa- en esto último hizo especial énfasis para que Malfoy comprendiera que era capaz de matarlo si le tocaba un miserable pelo.

-tranquilo, Ron- dijo Hermione, luego comenzó a caminar rumbo al lago junto a Malfoy.

-¿me decías…? – dijo ella para romper el hielo.

-quería felicitarte- dijo él- sólo quiero que él te cuide y sean felices.

-gracias, Draco, lo seremos, ahora me quedaré trabajando en el ministerio y esperando que todo salga bien…

-te mereces que todo salga bien, así que tranquila- Hermione lo abrazó de golpe, él le acarició el pelo, tratando de girar la cabeza de a poquito para rozar sus labios contra los de la castaña.

-¿qué haces, Draco…?

-algo que tú también quieres- Hermione se separó choqueada.

-amo a Ron, tú lo sabes…

-¿sí?, antes decías lo mismo, ¿y recuerdas la noche que pasamos juntos?, ¡me suplicabas que te diera más y más!, ¿Dónde estaba ese amor a tu comadrejita pobretona…?- Hermione hizo que el rostro del rubio se girara violentamente de una gran y estruendosa cachetada.

-asqueroso- dijo con rabia- me das lástima- se volvió con furia en dirección a Ron.

-¿asqueroso?, ¿yo?, asquerosa tú que me suplicaste una noche de gloria en mi cama.

Hermione llegó corriendo a los brazos de Ron, éste la recibió intrigado por la conversación que se había producido minutos atrás.

-¿pasó algo indeseable?

-sí- dijo Hermione hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

-lo mato, es que yo lo mato- dijo Ron con ademán de ir tras él.

-no es necesario- dijo ella reteniéndolo- sólo quería que yo lo tratara como a ti, así que le di mi respuesta…

-¿ah sí?, ¿tu respuesta?- preguntó Ron enojándose.

-sí, mi respuesta fue que yo te amo a ti y se lo aclaré con una bofetadita en su rostro.

-esa es mi novia- dijo Ron apretándola contra su cuerpo- vamos, que tus padres te deben estar buscando.

-¿mis padres?, tengo una idea mejor- la castaña se mordió pícaramente el labio mientras se acercaba al oído de su chico- quiero ir al baño de los prefectos… - Ron la miró entusiasmado por la idea.

-ay, eres una chica mala- ambos rieron besándose con pasión- pero espera, y nuestros padres, deberán buscarnos…

-Ron, el papel de aguafiestas me pertenecía a mí, ¿está bien?- lo tomó de la corbata acercándolo un poco, Ron disfrutó de lo atrevida que se comportaba Hermione- además, fueron seis largos meses, Ron, necesitaré mucho tiempo para cansarme…

-me convenciste, vamos- la tomó de la mano haciendo que casi volara por los aires mientras corría rumbo a Harry- Harry, necesito pedirte un favor- el Niño Que Sobrevivió giró sobre sus talones y se topó con un nervioso y alborotado Ron que sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Hermione.

-dime.

-distrae a mis padres- Ron hizo una mueca que especificaba que la situación era urgente.

-no creo que pueda, Ron, están ansiosos por hablar contigo, con esto de que quedaste en los Chuddley Cannons…

-¡ingéniatelas!, piensa que es una causa noble para la humanidad, si no me voy ahora explotaré de ansiedad- Harry subió los hombros derrotado.

-vale, sólo porque Hermione nos encubría a nosotros- Ron sonrió y salió caminando rápidamente junto a Hermione hacia el castillo, y al llegar a este corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el baño de los prefectos, al que entraron besándose.

-Ron- dijo Hermione en un gemido mientras el pelirrojo le mordisqueaba su oreja izquierda- más despacio.

-está bien- la miró a los ojos- fueron seis meses, Herms, discúlpame.

-sí, seis meses de extrañarte- le sacó lentamente la corbata y la arrojó al suelo- de recordar tu cuerpo- con sus dedos deslizó la capa por los hombros del pelirrojo, éste hizo lo mismo- de necesitar tus brazos fuertes amarrándome- desabotonó cada botón de la camisa hasta contemplar todo el pecho desnudo del hombre frente a ella, las palabras sobraron y son sus labios acarició aquellos pectorales, transitando la piel ajena como si para eso hubiese nacido, Ron la separó luego para desabotonarle la blusa, en el más completo silencio, sólo se distinguía las respiraciones ansiosas de los dos adolescentes, donde un pelirrojo dejaba caer hasta el suelo la blusa blanca y la corbata de una castaña que le besaba lentamente el cuello blanco con una que otra peca, Ron la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta una banca del baño, donde se sentó haciendo que la castaña se sentara en sus piernas, mirándose frente a frente donde comenzó a besarla procurando no dejar escapar ni un milímetro de piel para su escrutadora lengua, pronto llegó hasta los pechos escondidos bajo un blanco sujetador, los ojos azules buscaron el permiso de unos ojos color avellana, cerrados completamente ante la oleada de placer que preveía, así que con la maestría de un mago el sujetador apareció en el suelo junto con las otras prendas desparramadas.

-¿han visto a Hermione?- dijo Richard, el padre de la bruja de la mano de la madre- Glory y yo la hemos buscado por todos lados.

-eh… sí, fue a hablar con unos maestros- dijo Harry- no se preocupe, no tardará.

-está bien, la esperaremos aquí.

-¡Ginny, Harry!- se escuchó a lo lejos, la pareja se volteó y divisaron a Molly y Arthur acercándose a ellos- ¿han visto a Ron?- Ginny abrió los ojos nerviosa, miró temerosa a Harry que se mordía la uña mirando alternadamente a Molly y a Richard.

-él… esto…

-acompañó a Hermione- dijo Ginny, Harry sonrió preocupado- ella tenía que devolver varios libros que le pesaban y no podía sola, así que…

-esperen, me acaban de decir que fue a hablar con unos profesores- dijo Richard incrédulo.

-sí, es que- Harry se rascó la cabeza- la bibliotecaria es profesora.

-¿devolviendo libros?- dijo Molly, su mirada escrutadora pasó de Harry a Ginny.

-bueno, esa es Hermione, ¡siempre leyendo!- dijo Ginny con una risa nerviosa.

-sí, siempre leyendo- dijo Richard.

-bueno, así es Ron- dijo Molly sarcástica- nunca se reprime los deseos de "ayudar"- Ginny observó la suspicacia de su madre y apretó más la mano de Harry.

-¡ese es el bueno de Ron!, nunca posterga las cosas importantes- dijo Harry con una sonrisa tonta, Molly tomó a Glory del brazo y se fue hablando de hacer una "pequeña comida para que se unan las familias" y Arthur se fue hablando con Richard sobre las diferencias entres Muggles y Magos; mientras tanto, en el baño de los prefectos, Hermione trataba de abrir el pantalón de Ron, él, abriendo la falda, acotó:

- si estamos así ahora imagina como será cuando estemos casados.

-¿casados?- preguntó la castaña separándose.

-sí, nos casaremos algún día- dijo Ron como si fuese natural, Hermione soltó una risa sarcástica.

-yo no voy a casarme, Ron- dijo ella molesta, Ron se sentó impresionado.

-pero si me dijiste que te quedarías para ser mi esposa…

-no, Ron, tu pareja- Ron la observó mientras se ordenaba el pelo mientras buscaba su ropa.

-¿qué haces?- el pelirrojo se incorporó para recoger su ropa también.

-me visto- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mientras recogía sus pertenencias- ¿qué parece que hago?

-Oh no, tú no te vas a vestir ahora, tenemos que hablar- dijo él cerrándose el pantalón.

-¿qué dices?, ¡están nuestros padres abajo!, estamos en un baño público y no quiero pelear…- dijo la castaña abrochándose el sujetador.

-¡Hermione!- Ron la giró para que lo mirara a los ojos, ella se veía molesta - dime que piensas.

-pienso que no respetas mis decisiones- dijo Hermione, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿que..?, ¡yo sí respeto tus decisiones, ahora sólo te advierto de tus errores!- dijo Ron, Hermione bufó.

-¡yo no voy a casarme!- Hermione mirándolo desafiante, Ron la observó detenidamente, estaba sonrojada de rabia y tenía una mirada altanera que le salía muy bien, aunque aún esta en sujetador y falda, haciéndola parecer muy sexy, el pelirrojo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

-perdón- dijo, Hermione se sobresaltó- tienes razón, discúlpame- el pelirrojo puso una cara compungida, se colocó la camisa y comenzó a abotonarla; Hermione, que había estado con la boca abierta desde la disculpa de Ron, caminó hacia él para que la mirara a los ojos- ¿qué…?- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando la castaña ya estaba besándolo, él le respondió hasta que ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa- tus padres están abajo, estamos en un baño público- repetía el pelirrojo las palabras que la misma Hermione había dicho, ella sonrió con malicia.

-suenas como yo- la muchacha se abrió la falda y la dejó caer hasta el piso, Ron se mordió el labio y la besó- créeme, podríamos estar en el medio de un estadio de Quidditch repleto y no me importaría- sentenció ella, él la tomó del brazo besándole la mano, y la guió a sentarse en la banca mientras él le besaba el vientre, bajando despacio.

-tu mamá sabe- dijo Harry, preocupado.

-sí, lo sabe- dijo Ginny abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó preocupado, Ginny lo besó.

-nada- Harry iba a responder algo cuando la pelirroja volvió a besarlo, él le respondió embelesado- mamá tiene siete hijos, sabe todas las excusas para escaparse, créeme- Harry rió y la abrazó nuevamente.

-cuando ellos vuelvan, ¿crees que tú y yo podremos…?

-eso es un hecho- dijo ella y se volvieron a besar.

Los labios sonrosados de Hermione se abrieron para liberar un breve gemido, provocado por la boca de Ron que iniciaba una fiesta entre los pechos de ella, la cual, como un acto reflejo, la obligaron a sostener con ansias la espalda del muchacho y a arquear la suya, procurando que el contacto no cesara por ningún motivo, y Ron procuró mantener su tarea lo más posible, afirmando con su brazo izquierdo la cintura y con el derecho la pierna arqueada de la muchacha, hasta que ella le tomó de la cabeza para besarlo en los labios con fogosidad, luego se levantó para dejar descalzo a su chico.

-recuéstate- dijo, él se tendió en la banca mientras ella se sacaba sus zapatos y calcetines, se desordenaba el pelo y, finalmente, se acercaba a él.

-Herms- dijo Ron, como suspirando, la castaña acercó sus blancas manos al cinturón de éste, Ron aguantó la respiración.

-Espera- dijo la chica- ¿tienes condones?- Ron se mordió el dedo índice con ansiedad.

-¿condones?, no, no tengo… - Ron observó con frustración como las manos de la castaña se alejaban de su pantalón.

-entonces, no podremos seguir- dijo tajante.

-¿qué?, no, debemos seguir- dijo Ron sentándose en la banca.

-pero sin protección yo no lo haré- Hermione comenzó a buscar su sujetador en el piso- espera, existe un hechizo…

-¿un hechizo?- la mano de Ron fue directamente a su entrepierna adolorida mientras Hermione buscaba su varita, cuando se volvió a verlo él sacó la mano como si nada pasara.

-sí, hace que aparezca un condón a la medida.

-¿y la varita tiene que apuntar hacia esta parte?- dijo Ron preocupado.

-obvio, no te va a apuntar a las orejas- Hermione sacó su varita y la puso en su boca, luego se acercó hacia un preocupado Ron, arrodillándose frente a él para bajarle el pantalón y los boxers, éste, más nervioso aún, observó como la castaña apuntaba con su varita hacia su órgano más importante- _anticonceptus_- Ron apretó muy fuerte los ojos, hasta que tuvo que abrirlos porque unos labios se unían a los suyos, relajado se volvió a recostar y Hermione terminó de desnudarse completamente, para inmediatamente unirse a Ron en otro beso, él la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

Hermione dejaba escapar un leve quejido mientras enterraba su mentón en el hombro pecoso del pelirrojo.

-¿te duele?- preguntó el chico enseguida, Hermione asintió con la cabeza, Ron apoyó las manos en el suelo para observarla mejor- paremos, es mejor…

-no, Ron, estoy bien- dijo abrazándolo- sólo hazlo despacio y pasará.

-¿segura?, por que si te duele me dices, y me detengo…

-Ron- dijo la castaña atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo- es lindo que te preocupes por mi, pero estaré bien, lo prometo- dicho esto besó el cuello de su chico, quien se dejó llevar procurando no hacer nada brusco, para él Hermione era de cristal y en cualquier minuto de quebraba.

La luz de la tarde ya se retiraba de los campos y los graduados se preparaban para entrar a cambiarse y disfrutar de la última fiesta es el colegio; los padres, en cambio, se retirarían en unas horas y no verían a sus hijos hasta que los recogieran en King's Cross.

Ginny sintió como Ron y Hermione se acercaban hacia donde los padres, Harry y ella conversaban.

-¡Hermione!- dijo Richard abrazándola- no hemos podido estar contigo en toda la tarde.

-lo sé, y lo siento mucho, quise estar con ustedes pero- la castaña se encogió de hombros- tenía que hacer un par de cosas impostergables.

-pero ya está, estás aquí- dijo Glory y la abrazó.

-Ron, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- dijo Molly con un talante que Harry sólo podía compararlo con el de Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas que conocieron en primer año.

-sí, mamá- Ron tragó saliva y la siguió, al haberse alejado lo suficiente la matriarca se volvió para agarrar a su hijo de la oreja, Ron soltó un aullido sofocado.

-¡esto te pasa por idiota, por no poder aguantarte unos minutos más!, ¿es Hermione la Cenicienta, acaso?, ¿se iría corriendo a las doce y tenías que aprovechar?, ¡idiota!, cubriéndote las espaldas frente a Richard y Glory, tan buenas personas, por que tu, ¡tú, grandísima bolsa de hormonas!, te habías fugado- dicho esto le soltó la oreja y bufó molesta- ¡y ahora no te quedes ahí parado y ve a socializar con tus futuros suegros!- Ron se fue se ahí, seguido muy de cerca por su madre, quien aún mascullaba algunos improperios.

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó Hermione al ver que su novio volvía pálido después de hablar con su madre.

-pasó que tuvimos una pequeña conversación- dijo Molly- sobre su escapada de esta tarde.

-ah, eso- dijo Hermione rascándose la nuca- no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

-querida, no es que no quiera que pasen tiempo juntos- Dijo Molly con una mueca de incomodidad- quiero que no se anden escondiendo, háganlo cuando tengan el tiempo y el espacio, ¿está bien?

-está bien- dijo Ron, recobrando un poco el color, Molly sonrió y se fue con el resto de los padres.

-bueno, hermanito- dijo Ginny- parece que te pillaron con las manos en la prefecta.

-bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen- respondió Ron- es mejor haber tocado a la prefecta una vez que nunca haberla tocado.

-¡Ron, eres un idiota!- dijo Hermione golpeándole despacio el hombro, Ron la tomó del mentón y la besó, Ginny se abrazó a Harry, frente a ellos la luna bañaba los campos del colegio Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechicería.

------------------------------

SI!

Final! Final de finales!

Bueno, quizá haré un epilogo…

Gracias por todo este tiempo que esperaron este final, lean ahora mi otro fic: "17: amor, sexo y diversión"


End file.
